


Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands

by judybrowneyes



Category: Star Trek The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Danger, Friendship, Gen, Mission Fic, Suspense, Trauma, injuries, natural catastrophe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judybrowneyes/pseuds/judybrowneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The USS Enterprise is ordered to Sansora, a new United Federation of Planets member. The mission is simple; help the Sansorans during their transition to the Federation. It was supposed to be a routine mission. However, when Bones disappears after an earthquake, the mission goes all to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

  
**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

  
**"And there by a story had just begun..."**  
**Indriani Bhaduri**

 

  
Sansora is class M planet in the outermost edge of Alpha Quadrant. It has a temperate climate, four main continents, deep green lush forests, a thriving and viable wild life population, profuse flora and fauna, three large blue green oceans, several friendly and accessible mountain ranges from which one can see beautiful vistas, three major seasons, and a thriving educated populace that knows little of poverty and strife. It is not an idyllic planet by any means, but it's close.

  
Sansora achieved warp capability three generations ago, so it qualifies for First Contact from the United Federation of Planets. The First Contact meeting is assigned to the Star Ship _The Hood_ a year ago, and goes very well. The government of Sansora greets _The Hood_ officers with genial reserve and, after several days of "greet and meet" social activities and an exchange of mutual and cordial putting the cards on the table, Sansora agrees to join the UFOP. The Sansorans show mild curiosity about other worlds, other life forms, and other world governments, but nothing beyond that. They are however, a pragmatic people, and since they agree with the philosophy, ideals and political concepts of the UFOP they have no issues with joining and reaping the benefits of belonging to the Federation. Warp capability has apparently not engendered in them the curiosity or the impetus to leave their solar system often, so they have not strayed far from their cosmic neighborhood. However, if other worlds come to them, that's fine. _The Hood_ officers show respect, discretion and patience and don't push them in any way and the Sansorans like that.

  
The humanoids that live on Sansora are all one species. They are an attractive people. Their skin is a pale bronze, they have large expressive eyes, either green or grey, aquiline noses and soft slightly pursed lips. The males are tall, broad shouldered, lean, with dark hair; the females are smaller, have delicate refined features and waist-long black hair which they wear in an intricate braid. They dress in soft pastel clothing. The men wear loose tunics and softly gathered pants, the woman wear a flowing knee length gown tied at the shoulders and a girdle around their waist. All of them wear soft closed boots. They are gentle with each other in their speech and in their interactions. In the entire time the First Contact team is there, they see no anger, no yelling, no dissention expressed among themselves. They are tranquil, serene, and speak softly to the team and to each other. The children; the entire contact team falls in love with the children because they are charming. They are beautiful, very affectionate, calm and happy, lovingly treated by their parents, by their extended families and by their siblings. The babies are carried in mesh carriers either in the front, if the babies are newborn, so they can suckle at the breast, or if they are older, on the backs of the adults. Both the male and female Sansorans carry the older babies. The children attend school and the population appears to be well fed and well educated.

  
The First Contact team of _The Hood_ reports that the planet is divided into provinces and each province has a government; also each city in the province has a local government. They also report that there appears to be no crime and no incarceration or prisons. If a transgression occurs, the Sansorans assign some kind of community service to the transgressor and that's the end of that. The Universal Translator algorithms do not find words like _hostility, rage, murder, attack, violence, etc._ to translate.  The Sansoran cities are well planned; there are no over populated or ghetto areas and the cities are very clean. There are schools, government buildings, hospitals and recreational areas. Sansoran homes are not large, but are attractively decorated and adequate for the size of the family who inhabits them.

  
All this, _The Hood_ team reports, is on the plus side for this new and beautiful Federation planet. It is not quite a paradise, but it's close. So close in fact, that some of the First Contact team whisper to each other their private opinion; that it would have been better to leave Sansora alone and undisturbed to continue to flourish in hidden isolation away from Klingons and busy body Federation personnel.

  
The report does go on to say that there are two very large minuses that might adversely affect the planet. Sansora, as beautiful and tranquil as it is, has large and very unstable Teutonic plates across all it's continents and oceans which cause earthquakes with regularity. All the buildings and homes in all the cities are reinforced for this reason. The reinforcements are adequate for the seismic tremors that have thus far occurred, but, the geological team tells the Federation, in guarded and somber rhetoric, if a BIG ONE comes, which will eventually happen, there is some doubt that these reinforcements will hold. They estimate that an earthquake of 8. 0 to 8.9 on The All Worlds Revised Richter Scale will cause major damage to their sturdy and earth quake resistant buildings and structures. If there is a quake of 9.0 or greater, it will cause near or total destruction, severe damage or a collapse of all buildings, and there will also be tsunamis to contend with as well.

  
The other elephant in the room, is that Sansora is very close to the Klingon/Federation border. So far the Klingons have shown no interest in Sansora, probably because they have nothing the Klingons want and also because Sansora keeps a very low profile and has not ventured much outside their own solar system. But now that Sansora has joined the UFOP, this could change. The proximity of Kronos and the seismic report cause a great deal of concern to Federation Xenobiologists. A vulnerable or distressed planet is a planet ripe for Klingon plucking and after much debate it is decided that Sansora is to be nurtured and protected.

  
_The Hood_ First Contact team did the best they could in the limited time they had to gather information as well as to impart it to the Sansorans, but eventually they must leave the planet. There is a public and mutually happy leave taking with promises from Star Fleet and the Federation to return as soon they are able.

  
_The Hood's_ first contact team sends their final report to Federation headquarters and the report definitely states that Sansora needs help in some basic necessities in order to continue their peaceful existence so close to the Klingons. Federation headquarters passes the report on to Star Fleet Admirals who read it with great attention and who decide that something must be done; a decision is made.

  
The Admirals decide that the Sansorans need to upgrade their defenses, their communication arrays, and their medical facilities. They also need to have a disaster plan in place in case of that severe earthquake which will strike at some point. It is the unilateral opinion of _The Hood_ geological team that the Sansorans are living on borrowed time regarding a major earthquake. To this end, and after endless discussion about how to proceed, new orders are sent to _The Enterprise_. Captain Kirk and his crew are to go to Sansora to help the planet with these endeavors. Captain Kirk is also told that his Engineering, Communication, Medical and Security departments have carte blanche with enough credits and materials to help the Sansorans. _Enterprise_ is to stay in Sansora long enough to provide hands-on assistance to get the sub standard infrastructures upgraded and well on the way to par, and at the same time, they are to cruise the solar system to ensure that the Klingons know that Sansora is off limits and that the mighty _Enterprise_ will make sure it stays that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crumbling** **Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 2**

**"Dwell a while and pass on. Be copious, temperate, chaste, magnetic,**  
**And what you effuse may then return as the seasons return,**  
**And may be just as much as the seasons."**

**Walt Whitman**

Captain James T. Kirk made his way from the mess hall to the turbo lift the morning after leaving Vulcan. He badly needed another cup of coffee. He hadn't slept very well, thinking of his Ma and Peter left behind on Vulcan. Soon they would be on their way back to the farm in Iowa on board the Vulcan Embassy shuttle. **1** Yesterday, he had made his farewells to his mother and Peter with a heavy heart. It would probably be many months before he would see them again. His mother had hugged him lovingly, kissed him tenderly, and murmured "I love you," in his ear. Peter had restrained his tears, but his hazel eyes had been blurry with sorrow. The child had hugged Bones, Uhura and his beloved Mr. Spock, and then turned to Jim, only to bury his head in Jim's shirt, drawing deep shuddering breaths as he tried to hold back his tears. Jim had murmured loving and consoling words into the curly head, promising a long vid comm visit as soon as they were back in Iowa. Jim sighed as he remembered the child's heartbreak. T'Lane would take them home to the farm in Sarek's Ambassador's shuttle, and Gavin Bradford would go with them and would stay the weekend and Violet and Davy would visit. **2** That, at least, would help distract Peter, as would his going back to school on Monday and seeing his friends again.

Jim entered the turbo lift, curtailed his worry, and put on his smooth Captain's face. They had a new mission to get through and a briefing at 0900. "Bridge," he said to the turbo lift and it took him smoothly to Deck 1.

The door opened to Chekov's familiar "Keptin on the Bridge," as Jim sat down in his command chair. "As you were," he told the Command Bridge crew. He swiveled his chair and turned to Spock already at his Science scanner. "Where are we on our briefing and ETA to Sansora, Mr. Spock?"

Jim's yeoman came swiftly forward to his chair and handed him his second cup of coffee and the Gamma shift reports to sign. Jim signed off on them and handed them back.

"Briefing is on schedule for 0900 this morning, Captain, as is our ETA at Warp 3 for Sansora; arrival is scheduled for tomorrow at 1400 hours. The Sonsorans have been notified of our arrival time by Star Fleet."

Jim nodded. Warp 3 was fine; there was no immediate need for higher speed. Scotty was happy that he wasn't pushing the engines when there was no need. A Star Ship's warp engines had a limited lifetime, and it all depended on the speed of the warp factor and not the distance the ship traveled. The faster the warp factor, the shorter the life span of the dilithium crystals which powered the warp engines. Every star ship carried additional dilithium crystals just in case the ship had to be pushed for speed and a crystal cracked, but dilithium was very expensive. Half the cost of running a ship like the _Enterprise_ was the expense of powering and maintaining the warp engines; Fleet frowned on high warp speed for no good reason. "Save your engines for when you really need them," was the mantra of every Chief Engineer on board a Star Ship and one they tried to impart to the speed crazy Star Ship Captains. Scotty always bragged to the other Chief Engineers that his Captain saw eye to eye with him about saving the warp engines.

Jim fidgeted in his chair trying to quell his impatience. He was eager to begin the briefing. A new world awaited them, and he was excited; that's why they were out here in the black after all, to explore new civilizations, to find out more; and there was always more to find out. The last few months had been less exploration and more putting out Fleet and Federation fires and he was tired of it, damn it. This mission was what his ship and crew needed.

As if sensing his thoughts, Spock turned from his scanner to look at his Captain and Jim met the knowing glance. The turbo lift door whooshed open, and Bones came in to stand at his usual place beside Jim. He handed Jim his daily Sick Bay report and Jim scanned it, signed off on it and handed it back to Bones. "Looks like it's been unusually quiet in Sick Bay, Bones."

"Yeah, won't last long, though. Never does," grumbled McCoy. He lowered his voice. "How're you doin' Jim?" Bones asked, looking at the dark circles under the hazel eyes and the tense set of the broad shoulders.

Jim looked back at the keen glance that never missed a thing. This man never ceased in his care of him, so Jim met the blue eyes honestly. There never was any use trying to hide things from Bones anyway.

"Little bit of a rough night, that's all," Jim murmured softly, flashing his sunshine smile at the doctor, careful that the Bridge crew didn't overhear. A Captain was never allowed to show weakness. "Just a little worried about Peter, that's all."

"Well you can just stop worrying, Jim. Peter'll be fine once he gets back to school. He'll always miss you after you leave, just like you do him, but you just continue to talk with him often and see him when you can. He's old enough to understand about your job, and your Ma is a sensible woman; she's doin' a great job with Peter," he patted the broad shoulders gently. _Always so much weight on those shoulders,_ he thought. _And we all take that strength for granted and lean on him so hard._

Jim nodded, feeling some of his pent up tension uncoil. "Thanks, Bones," he murmured as the Alpha Bridge reliefs stepped in from the turbo lift, and he got up from his chair. "Lt. Kyle, you have the comm."

"Aye, Sir."

The Alpha Bridge crew and Bones followed him to his ready room and Scotty and Giotto joined them at the large table. Spock stood beside his Captain. 'Your padds are in front of you with our mission parameters," he told them and sat down next to Jim.

"Our orders are in your padd," Jim said, "and you can read them at your leisure. As you know we are in route to a new Federation planet, Sansora, a class M planet close to the Klingon/Federation border. This makes the planet vulnerable and our orders are clear. We are to assist the Sansorans in the following areas: Medical, Communications, Defense, and Infrastructure. Bones, you'll head the Medical Team; Uhura, Communications; Giotto, Defense; Scotty, you and your engineer's will double up and you're in charge of infrastructure and also conducting the geological studies since that will impact the existing infrastructures." Scotty nodded and made notes in his padd.

"We're to provide leadership and assistance as needed, but Fleet wants the Sansorans to be active participants as much as possible, and in fact to have them take up the leadership roles after a short time. Our aim is to make them as strong and independent as possible. They are a genial and peaceful people, but they're very far out here in the quadrant and there would be no ship fast enough to help them if they need it quickly. The Klingons are not respecters of Federation territory." He nodded at his First Officer." Mr. Spock?"

Spock tapped his padd and the large screen behind the table came on. "This is Sansora." A close up panoramic view flashed across the screen, showing the beautiful peaceful planet; its lush forests, oceans, mountain ranges, the clean cities, its homes and buildings. Their sun shone brightly on Sansora and the planet gleamed in gold, blue, and green.

Uhura, who always responded to beauty in any form, drew in a deep breath. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes it is, Lieutenant," responded Spock. "And it is our task to keep it that way, beautiful, peaceful, and protected. Please look at your padds to see the agenda. The four of you and the Captain will beam down at planet fall. The first order of business is to conduct a needs assessment of the current deficiencies that _The Hood_ First Contact Team reported in the four areas noted. Each of you will have a knowledgeable Sansoran citizen with you as you conduct the needs assessment. In effect, they are the head of each of those departments but in a very informal way. It appears that the Sansorans do not have much in the way of a bureaucratic hierarchy."

"Well, that's mighty refreshin'," muttered McCoy. "Fleet could take some lessons."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the interruption, but went on smoothly. "They will be able to answer any questions you may have. _Enterprise_ will beam you to other areas of the planet should you feel it necessary to inspect other cities, but our efforts will be focused only on the main province where First Contact took place and I discourage you from attempting more because we have neither the time or resources to do more. The Sansorans are aware of this and have agreed they must undertake the work of the other provinces without our help. After the needs assessment, which the Captain and I think will take at least three full days, we and the Sansorans will meet to prioritize work that needs to be done. After that the four of you will head the teams that will do the actual work. We will place the _Galileo_ shuttle at your disposal for travel. _Enterprise_ crew members in your respective departments will be assigned to assist the Sansorans as much as possible."

McCoy cleared his throat. "Jim, you know my feelin' about this well enough. The health and welfare of a population should always be first, so from the git go I'd like that to be our first priority."

"I know, Bones, and I agree with you. Let's just see what the Sansoran wellness level is compared to Federation standards, and if it's below that, we'll focus on Medical first. From what the First Contact team reported, they are generally a healthy population, but they noted that their clinics and hospitals are well below Federation standards. We don't know why. There wasn't any information about the training of healers or doctors and nurses or whatever medical personnel they have down there. The First Contact team had a limited amount of time and couldn't get to everything."

McCoy nodded and made a note in his padd. He and Chapel would get a handle on it. Between the two of them and Dr. M'Benga there wasn't much they couldn't accomplish.

Spock continued. "After the initial Meet and Greet and other formalities planet side, the Captain will beam back on board and _Enterprise_ will have some free time for other endeavors. Stellar Cartography will thoroughly map the solar system and its outermost regions and we will also cruise along the Federation/Klingon border so that Klingon long range scanners will take notice of the ship. We must make sure they are aware of Federation presence and that they know that Sansora is not alone out here in this area of the quadrant."

"You mean you're gonna' leave us alone on the planet?" McCoy asked indignantly.

"We won't go far, Bones, don't worry. We'll be within communicator range and if you need us we can get here fast." He smiled reassuringly at his CMO. Bones was inherently a worrier and he grumbled when there was any change in his well established routine, but Jim wouldn't have his CMO any other way.

"Dr. McCoy, you are a well trained Star Fleet officer and you have been on many peaceful away missions. I can not see how leaving you and the rest of the assessment team alone on this peaceful planet for a short time could possibly cause you any consternation or concern," Spock told him, his eyebrow raised in disapproval.

"Yeah, well, you supercilious green bloodied elf, if you, with that Vulcan eidetic memory will recall, most of our so called peaceful away missions turned out to be not so peaceful, so pardon me for being a little skeptical of this 'we'll only be gone for a little while' routine," McCoy growled at Spock.

Jim hid a smile. "Gentlemen, let's get on with the briefing. Please continue, Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Captain. After the needs assessments are completed, the four of you will prepare a report for the Sansoran Province leaders and help them to prioritize their needs. I anticipate that each of the providences on the planet will have almost identical needs. The Federation is prepared to pay for any immediate and important upgrades. The Captain is authorized to purchase and pay for any materials you and your teams may need. After that it will be the responsibility of the Sansorans to maintain the upgrades. They have been made aware of this proviso and are in agreement with it."

Scotty spoke for the first time. "That's a lot of credits they're willing to spend on this planet, Sir," he said to Jim.

"It is, Scotty, but a planet this close to the Federation/Klingon border is stragically very valuable and that's why the Federation thinks it's worth the cost." Jim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering the conversation that he'd had with Captain Dodge of _The Hood._ Captain Dodge had been forthright about the reservations that his First Contact team had expressed among themselves regarding Sansora and bringing it into the UFOP. _Why_ , he thought, _can't we ever leave Paradise alone. Must we always to be the serpents in the garden_? But orders were orders, and he knew his people would do the best they could to tamper as little as possible with this thriving and peaceful civilization and yet help them too. It was a very fine line they had to walk, but he had complete confidence in them. He brought his attention back to Spock and noticed that he'd stopped talking.

"Any questions or concerns?" Jim asked, his eyes going to each of them around the table. No one spoke. "Very well, I think we're done here. Be sure to familiarize yourselves with everything the First Contact team reported. Uhura, Dr. McCoy, we'll need the universal translator transponders implanted tomorrow morning, please see to that. Also the First Contact team has left you a cultural and linguistic report; it's in your padd. I'd like for you to take a good look at it and brief us all tomorrow at 0800."

"Aye, Sir. I'll go over it carefully and brief everyone first thing in the morning. We wouldn't want to offend anyone while we're there."

"According to _The Hood_ report, the Sansorans are a genial and easy going race, however, that does not excuse us from showing sensitivity for their cultural mores, nor does it exempt us from behaving in the exemplary manner that befits the Flag Ship officers of Star Fleet," Spock intoned.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Spock, come down off that high horse you're sittin' on before you fall and break your neck," McCoy said irritably. "Since when aren't we sensitive to cultural mores, we're always careful, unless we're under the influence of somethin' or other and then we cain't help it, or unless someone is hanging upside down from a tree **3** which if I was told correctly, that was you, behavin' in less than an exemplary manner befittin' a Star Fleet First Officer."

"Dr. McCoy! If you will recall, I was under the influence of the plant spores, and thus could not be held accountable for my behavior." Spock's eyebrow of doom, which he only raised when he was in high dudgeon and under extreme provocation was aimed straight at McCoy.

"Well, you could've fooled me, Spock. It sure sounded like you were in your right mind and enjoyin' yourself for all you was worth," McCoy responded, glaring at the Vulcan.

Jim tried to restrain his amusement behind his coffee cup, knowing it would offend Spock; but truth be told, in spite of his initial shock at seeing Spock hanging upside down from a tree branch looking relaxed and happy, it was one of his fondest memories.

Jim stood, hoping to curtail any more dissention between his CMO and his First Officer, and dismissed the crew to go back to Alpha shift.

"I will return to my Science station, Captain," Spock said stiffly, throwing one more irritated look at McCoy.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Spock. I'll be back on the Bridge shortly."

The door closed behind him, and Jim looked at his CMO. "Hope you enjoyed yourself, Bones," he said sternly. "You know that incident is embarrassing to Spock, and you shouldn't throw it in his face like that."

McCoy glared at him, unrepentant. "Don't care, Jim. Do him good to feel somethin' even if it's only embarrassment, damned hobgoblin, getting on his high horse like that as if we were all Ensigns going' on our first mission. It's damned irritatin' that's what it is."

"I thought you and Spock were getting along better now," Jim said, hazel eyes looking steadily at the doctor. "So what's really bothering you, and don't tell me it's nothing, because I won't believe you,"

"Hell, Jim. We were, we are." McCoy sighed and rubbed his face. "You know me too damn well," the doctor said sheepishly. "I'm just worried, that's all; and takin' it out on Spock. Worried about what we're supposed to do down there, bringing Federation standards of Medical care to these people. It's a huge undertakin' and I'm not sure if we're gonna' be able to do it," McCoy said, blue eyes looking worriedly at Jim. "At least in the amount of time we have down there."

Jim put a warm hand on his shoulder. "Stop worrying, Bones. Of course you'll be able to do this; I don't doubt it for a minute. If you can cure a rainy day, **4** you can certainly do this," Jim said smiling at him.

"Well, Medical sure thanks you for your vote of confidence, Captain, Sir, and I hope and pray that you're right about that."

* * *

 

1 See "The Gift of Celebration"

2 See "A Riverside Christmas Mystery"

3 TOS Episode "This Side of Paradise"

4 TOS episode "Devil in the Dark"


	3. Chapter 3

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 3**

" **O wonder!**  
**How many goodly creatures are there here!**  
**How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world**  
**That has such people in't!"**

**The Tempest Act 5, scene 1**

 

The rest of the day was uneventful; they continued traveling at a leisurely Warp 3 all through the evening and night. After dinner and a drink with Bones and Spock and further reassurances from the doctor about Peter, Jim slept well. He felt much better as he walked into the Main Briefing room the following morning.

Once again Spock assigned the Gamma shift to stay an extra hour on the bridge while the Alpha Bridge crew met for Uhura's briefing at 0800. Jim made arrangements with the mess to have breakfast delivered to the briefing room; might as well eat and work at the same time. Bones was already there with Christine Chapel who held a tray carrying the universal translator transponders; McCoy and Chapel were ready to implant the transponders in the crook of their arms. Uhura was also there, ready with her cultural and linguistic report. Giotto and Scotty walked in behind the two yeomen who were rolling in the breakfast carts.

"Thank you," Jim smiled at yeomen and dismissed them. "Serve yourselves everyone, and then Dr. McCoy and Chapel will implant your transponders and we'll eat breakfast." He offered his arm to Chapel who was far gentler with the injector than Bones was. It was short work to implant the transponders and have the doctor check them. They sat down to coffee and breakfast and Spock passed the padds around.

Uhura picked up hers. "You have the full report from the First Contact team in your padds, so please read it before we go down planet. I'm only going to touch on a few important points we need to be aware of before we beam down this afternoon."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant; about that," Jim said, "I've decided we'll all go down on _The Galileo._ Spock and I will beam back to the ship after our initial meeting and I'll leave the shuttle planet side for the team to use as needed. I want you all to be as mobile as possible and not have to depend on the ship for beam out." He nodded to Uhura."Please continue, Uhura."

"Thank you, Sir." Uhura transferred her report to the big screen. "One positive thing, since the Sansorans are humanoid, we share many of the same cultural mores, but I want to go over a few important differences for us to keep in mind; please follow along with me: 

"Sansorans do not shake hands so don't offer your hand. They'll greet us by grasping both our hands and bringing them up to their foreheads and then offer us a slight bow. Then we bring their hands to our foreheads and also give a slight bow. The greeting is both a sign of welcome and of respect. The whole planet only speaks one language. The Universal Translator algorithms for Sansoran were uploaded into the Federation data base by the First Contact Team, so we should have no problems understanding each other."

"Hmm," said McCoy. "That's probably why they're such a peaceful society. Speaking only one language makes it easier to both understand and communicate clearly and there is much less chance of misunderstandings and arguments due to lack of clarity."

"That's a very astute point, Dr. McCoy," Spock said approvingly. McCoy nodded genially in return and Jim beamed at them, pleased that so far there was peace at this meeting.

Uhura met Jim's eyes and they exchanged a small smile of amusement at the unusual civil exchange between McCoy and Spock. She continued. "The marital bond of a Sansoran couple is for life; there is no divorce. Since they are a long lived people, possibly as long as 160 Earth Standard Years, they don't marry very young, usually in their late 30's in Earth Standard Years. Sansorans facial expressions are similar to humans; smiles, sadness, puzzlement, were easily recognized by the _Hood_ team; their laugher is soft, muted and gentle. The First Contact team never saw anger expressed nor did they see tears. The Sansorans love music and art; and they also enjoy dancing."

Uhura smiled at that; she loved singing and dancing so she was looking forward to experiencing this aspect of Sansoran culture. _Perhaps we'll exchange songs,_ she thought happily, and then went on,

"The First Contact team reported that Sansoran food was fresh, delicious and safe for us to eat. They are omnivores although they seem to consume more fruits and vegetables than meat. Their water is clean and free of contaminants. They'll insist that we eat with them; to refuse is an insult, so let's be careful about that one," Uhura told them.

"The _Hood_ sent a separate and lengthy report about the children. Apparently the children are adorable; gentle, affectionate, well behaved. They attend school from ages 4 to 16, E.S.Y, and here's something unusual: a child is never left alone, someone is always with them; a parent, grandparent, older siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins or a designated caregiver. Sansorans do have religious observances. The Hood Team reported that they are monotheistic and that there are temples or churches scattered through out the cities and towns."

Uhura put down her padd. "These are just a few key points; please be sure to familiarize yourselves with the rest of the report before this afternoon." She turned to Jim. "That's all I have, Sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, very comprehensive. This afternoon we'll meet in the shuttle bay at 1300 and we'll head down to the planet. Don't forget, it's dress uniforms for this first meeting. We're done here, so let's go mind the store until then," he told them. "Mr. Scott and Mr. Giotto, please stay for a minute." Jim waited until the doors shut behind the rest of the team and then turned to his two Commanders.

"Frank, I just wanted a word; I'm afraid you're going to have your work cut out for you. Sansarans are not prepared for conflict with the Klingons, or anyone else for that matter. I'm anxious to hear your thoughts after the needs assessment, but to my way of thinking, we're going to have to focus on defensive tactics and weapons. We don't have credits or time for more than that."

Giotto nodded. "I agree, Captain, and I think they'll need training too."

"I think you're right. It'll serve no purpose to upgrade the planet's defensive weaponry if the Sansorans don't have defensive tactical strategies in place. Klingons are aggressive and ruthless, but they seldom deviate from their well known battle strategies. I think your team will have to educate the Sansorans about Klingon battle tactics."

Giotto made a notation in his padd.

Jim turned to Scotty. "I think you're going to have to use most of your Engineering Department to check the buildings, Scotty, and then prioritize which of them will have to be reinforced first. Bones will insist on the hospitals being first, and I agree with that, but after that it will be your decision which to do next," Jim told him..

"Aye Sir. I've been thinking about the schools too. It would not do, to have one of those school buildings collapse on the wee bairns, not if I and my team have anything to say about it." Scotty's face was grim.

"We won't let that happen on our watch, Scotty," Jim said, a cold shiver going down his spine at the thought. "Thank you, gentlemen, let's get back to work, and remember dress uniforms for our first meeting with the Sansorans." He grimaced at the thought of putting on the hated green tunic again. It was stiff, shiny and the high collar chafed his neck. He detested the blasted thing.

The Alpha bridge crew returned to their stations and Scotty went to the shuttle bay to make sure The _Galileo_ was ready for the Captain; it was cleaned inside and out and the shuttle skin was polished to a high sheen. Scotty's pride in all things connected to the _Enterprise_ would allow nothing less. Also, he knew this was Jim's favorite shuttle, and the crew often referred to it as The Captain's shuttle rather then by its designated name.

After a late lunch Jim went to his cabin to get dressed and then he returned to the Bridge for last minute instructions. "Mr. Sulu, you have the comm. The ship will maintain an elliptical orbit around the planet. Don't go too far out, though, stay within communicator range. Mr. Spock and I should be back by nightfall. Take good care of my ship, Mr. Sulu." He looked mock sternly at his helmsman.

Sulu smiled at his Captain. "Aye, Sir. Don't worry; all long range sensors will be hot and I'll keep a sharp eye out."

* * *

 

_In the shuttle bay:_

The team assembled by The _Galileo_ , looking smart in their formal uniforms. Jim had put on all his medals as had Spock and McCoy. He hated all the pomp and circumstance associated with initial visits, but Star Fleet was adamant that all Star Fleet officers had to be formally attired for first meetings.

Jim took his place in the pilot's seat and Spock in the co pilot's. Jim loved to fly the shuttle and there were too few occasions when he had the opportunity, so he planned to enjoy this flight. "Mr. Spock, you have the coordinates for our landing site?"

"Yes, Captain." The navigation lights came on and Spock gave the shuttle computer the coordinates.

Jim went through his pre flight check list and the shuttle engine burst into life. The shuttle was capable of warp speed if needed, but only the impulse engines came on line. A shuttle pushed to warp speed strained the warp and impulse engines, so warp speed was only used for extreme emergencies. Jim let the shuttle impulse engine warm up a little as the main shuttle bay began its countdown to depressurize and the huge bay doors opened.

Jim turned his head to address his passengers behind him. "Everyone harnessed?"

"Aye, Sir."

"Good idea going in the shuttle, Jim. Beats using the transporter any day," McCoy said to him.

"I knew you'd like that, Bones." Jim smiled back at him. "Here we go," said Jim, and lifted The _Galileo_ up and out the bay doors.

Once out in space, Jim hovered by the starboard side of the ship for a few minutes and then mischievously, without saying a word, took the shuttle for a flight around the ship. There were too few times when he could see his ship this close up and personal, so he took the _Galileo_ up and then around his mighty ship as she hung becalmed above Sansora. _Enterprise_ looked beautiful in the bright reflection of the Sansoran sun; her familiar lines glowed in flashes of white and blue, her bold lettering stood out crisp and clean. Her engine lights were off while she slumbered in the gravity well of the planet. Jim drew in a deep breath of delight at the sight of his beautiful ship.

McCoy hearing the indrawn breath picked up his cue without missing a beat. He spoke up from behind Jim. "Prettiest ship in the fleet, right Jim?"

"Absolutely, Bones," Jim agreed happily, as he made a steep course change to take them down to the planet.

The _Galileo's_ navigational computer directed them to a strip of cleared land that could be called a landing strip if one felt generous with the description. Jim landed smoothly and looked out through the wide front shuttle window. He saw a small group of Sansorans waiting for them at the edge of the verge. "All right, people, show time," he said and opened the shuttle door.

He stepped out of the shuttle first and stood by the door as one by one his people came out. When they were out and standing by him, they walked with him in procession to the waiting group. Jim smiled at the Sansoran group and stood at relaxed attention in front of them. Protocol demanded that he make the initial greeting and overtures.

"Greetings," he said to the Sansoran who stood a little apart from the rest. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk, of the Star Ship _Enterprise_. We thank you for your invitation and welcome. These are my officers, Commander Spock, my Executive Officer; Dr. Leonard McCoy, my Chief Medical Officer; Lt. Uhura, my Communications Officer; Commander Scott, my Chief Engineer; Commander Giotto, my Chief of Security." He waited politely for the Sansorans to respond.

"Captain Kirk, I am Rual, Governor of this Province." To Jim's relief, the universal translator seemed to be working perfectly. The Governor, taller than Jim by several inches, reached out his bronzed long fingered hands and Jim raised his own to meet them and bowed. The Governor pulled Jim's hands to his forehead and bowed, then Jim did the same. The Governor's deep gravely voice was warm with pleasure. "Welcome to Sansora. It is our honor and pleasure to have you visit our world. We are joyful that your Star Ship has come to us and that we are a part of your Federation now."

Governor Rual smiled benignly at the _Enterprise_ group. "Let me introduce you to the rest of us, Captain." As he introduced them, each one went up to the Star Fleet Officers and offered their hands and brought them to their foreheads in the traditional greeting. "This is Matarras," Rual said. "He is the leader of this city and this is Selia, his spouse," he said. As she stepped forward, in addition to the hands greeting, Selia gave each officer a shy smile. The Governor pulled a young man forward. "This is Tomalin. He is the head of our Medical department. I am very sure your Dr. McCoy and Tomalin will have much to discuss," Rual glanced over to Bones who nodded. "And this is Aadi. She is in charge of all communication and media on our planet." Uhura looked curiously at the young woman who would be working very closely with her. "This is Chimere, he is the person who will tell you about our buildings and what we have done to protect them from earthquakes. He is the same as Commander Scott; I believe you called him a Chief Engineer." When Chimere reached Scotty, the _Enterprise's_ Chief Engineer greeted him with outstretched hands and a grin. "Well, laddie, it's a rare pleasure to meet another Engineer who is not from the ship. I know we'll work well together; and sure there's a lot of work in front of us."

The Governor brought the last of the Sansorans forward. "This is Gafna, he is in charge of defense and armament. The _Hood_ officers were surprised at our lack of weapons, and said that we must remedy this. I explained that we have never had a need for them, but they were adamant." Rual's face reflected his puzzlement at this insistence and Jim had a sinking feeling that the First Contact team didn't explain the danger of the Klingons to the Sansorans. He couldn't really blame them, but it was obvious the buck had been passed to him and now he'd have to explain about the Klingons; _but not yet_ , he thought. First they would get to know each other a little.

"Captain," Rual said. "We invite you and your crew to partake of refreshments. After that we will show you some of the city and where your crew will stay while they are with us. Is this acceptable to you?"

"It will be an honor, Governor Rual, thank you."

"Please come this way, Captain." He led the group past the grassy area and up a small rise toward a large stone building. "This is our city meeting place. Our meetings are held once every month and they are informal. Any one may speak or ask a question or request something that is needed." He glanced back to Matarras who was deep in conversation with Spock. Spock's face was intent, his attention never wavering from Matarras face.

McCoy caught up with Jim and walked by his side. "Everything okay, Bones?" Jim asked softly.

"Yep, everything is great. Looks like our stay here will be mighty interestin'." He glanced back at Spock. "Would you look at that? I think Spock's pretty excited to be here, Jim. That is, as excited as a Vulcan ever gets, anyway. I think his eyebrows might've risen a millimeter or two higher than usual so hopefully he doesn't get overstimulated from all the excitement," Bones murmured softly in Jim's ear.

Jim cast him a glance which clearly said, "Behave yourself."

As they walked Jim felt a slight shiver under his feet. He stopped. "Did you feel that?" Governor Rual stopped too. "Ah, yes Captain, but there is no need for concern. It was a slight tremor, we have them very frequently," he told Jim.

 _Damn_ , thought Jim. _Not good; but there's seems to be no sense of urgency here about the earthquakes._

They entered the building which was totally empty and Rual led them through to a smaller room which had obviously been prepared for them. There was a large table with platters filled with colorful foods and beverages. There were several smaller tables spaced through out the room with chairs pulled out for them to sit.

Rual spoke up." Please, come forward and choose your food and beverage. We hope you enjoy what has been prepared. You may sit where ever you choose. I encourage you to sit with your respective counter parts so you can begin to get to know each other."

Jim's crew came forward. Mindful of Uhura's briefing and Star Fleet protocol, they each chose something from each of the platters. The food was colorful; it looked fresh and appetizing and attractively presented.

"The beverage is fruit water that you will find refreshing. It is slightly sweet, and I think you will enjoy the taste."

He then turned to Jim. "Captain, shall we get our food and sit down? I feel we have much to discuss. Perhaps you can invite your Executive Officer to sit with us, and I will ask Matarras to do the same. He will be able to tell you much about this, his city, since it is where your crew will spend most of their time."

"Thank you, Governor Rual. That would be perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 4**

**'Twould be a 'wildish' destiny**

**If we, who thus together roam**

**In a strange Land, and far from home**

**Were in this place the guests of Chance."**

**William Wordsworth**

Jim, Spock, Matarras, and Governor Rual sat around the round table and ate the delicious food prepared for them. The conversation, led by the Governor and Matarras, touched on many aspects of life on Sansora. As Jim had thought, the planet was an almost idyllic paradise. In turn Jim and Spock told them about life on Earth, on Vulcan, and on the _Enterprise_. The two Sansorans listened with rapt attention and asked many questions. As they talked, Jim thought of ways to bring up the Klingon danger and decided that being forthright and direct would be best.

"Governor Rual, your planet is very beautiful and peaceful. It is our hope that it will remain that way. Up to now, your nearest neighbor, the Klingon home world, Kronos, has ignored your existence; however, once they become aware that Sansora is now part of the UFOP that may change. Part of our work here is to make sure your planet is able to defend itself should the Klingons decide to conduct raids."

"Raids?" Matarras asked. A flicker of alarm crossed the bronze face. 

"Yes," said Spock. "That is the Klingons usual mode of attack on a planet. Their ships orbit a peaceful planet and they send down shuttles with raiding parties. The Klingons are ruthless and their preference is to pillage, burn and destroy. They will systematically go through an area and kill everyone in their path, men, women, and children. If there is something of value to take, they do it after decimating the population. Since your planet has no rich natural resources like dilithium or other rare minerals, it is our hope they will continue to ignore your existence." Spock paused, then added grimly. " However, Klingon motivation and thought process are sometimes difficult to predict."

"And if they do not ignore us?" Governor Rual asked turning to Jim. His large grey eyes were now dark with worry.

"We are here to make sure your planetary defenses are able to withstand Klingon aggression. We'll make sure that your weapons are adequate for defense and that your security forces are well trained in their uses. Also, now that you're a part of the Federation, Fleet ships will make regular patrols to make sure all is well."

"I see," said the Governor. "The _Hood_ officers neglected to mention these facts," he told them, frowning.

"I'm very sorry about that, Governor," Jim said. Inwardly he raged that these peaceful and benign people were not given sufficient information about Kronos to make a more informed decision before joining the Federation. He'd make damn sure Fleet heard about this in his scathing report to headquarters. He put the best face he could on _The_ _Hood's_ failure. "Since it was a first contact visit, I'm sure there were many gaps in the information exchanged with your people, Sir. But we're here to remedy that," he added. "My people are the best in Star Fleet, and we'll make absolutely sure that you're made aware of anything else that is of vital importance."

Governor Rual nodded. "Yes, thinking back, we too neglected some areas in our exchanges." He sighed, "but not I think something as important as this." He looked at Jim, his face somber. "We will remedy what we can and it is to be hoped that the remedy is sufficient." He stood. "Now since it appears everyone has finished with their meal, let us show your officers their accommodation."

Jim motioned for Scotty, Bones, Uhura and Giotto to join him, and they all followed the Governor and Matarras out of the building. The rest of the Sansorans clustered together behind Matarras. "Captain Kirk," Matarras said, "our people will meet with your officers again after they are settled in their accommodations. We have arranged for your team to live in a house close by during their stay here. Selia, my spouse, will act as the hostess, housekeeper and will cook for your officers. She will come early in the morning, and leave after your dinner meal. We hope these arrangements and accommodations are agreeable to your team."

The house that the Governor took them to was modest by Earth standards, but it looked comfortable and homey. There was a kitchen furnished with a small dining table and chairs, a well lit living area with comfortable looking sofas and side chairs. There was a short hallway which led to two bedrooms with two beds each. There was a large bathroom between the two bedrooms with a shower, a large square tub, a sink and toilet. In the two bedrooms the furniture was plain and utilitarian, but looked well made and comfortable. There were two desks in each of the bedrooms and another two desks pushed against the wall in the living area; obviously the Sansorans knew that the _Enterprise_ officers would be working. Uhura turned to Jim with a question in her eyes. Apparently, men and women officers sleeping in the same room was not an issue here. Jim opened his mouth to say something to Matarras but Uhura, ever mindful of the need for tact and diplomacy in new and first contact situations, forestalled him. "I'll share with Dr. McCoy, if that's okay with you, Leonard?"

"No problem, darlin'." McCoy said, his warm southern drawl reassuring her. "We'll be great roomies."

"Everything looks great, Governor Rual, I appreciate all your preparations and thoughtfulness for the care of my officers. However, I'm afraid it's time for Mr. Spock and I to beam back to the ship. We're gong to take a short run around your solar system and we'll get closer to the Federation/Klingon border just to be absolutely sure there's no Klingon activity. We'll stay within communicator range; should you or the team need anything we can get back quickly."

The Governor nodded his head in acknowledgement. "We will wait outside for you and Mr. Spock while you say your goodbyes to your team, Captain."

Jim turned to his people; he didn't want to leave, but it couldn't be helped. "Scotty, you're in command while we're gone. We'll be back in a couple of days, but we'll be close if you need us."

"Aye, Sir. We'll be fine," Scotty said to him. "Dinna' worry about us."

"I don't like it, Jim," Bones grumbled. "It's never a good thing when an away party is separated from the ship; and you know I'm right." Then seeing Jim's worried face, he cursed his big mouth.

"Dr. McCoy it is illogical to always expect difficulties for an away team when in fact many of our away teams have conducted their tasks without any difficulties and without the _Enterprise_ being in the vicinity."

Bones didn't respond; he didn't want Jim to worry more, but he glared at Spock.

Truth be told, Jim was very unhappy about leaving the team behind. Bones had only echoed his own feelings of unease and misgivings. Spock would chide him about his illogical unease, but the Captain silently acknowledged the truth of Bones' statement. "We'll be back in a couple of days, Bones. Try not to worry, and enjoy your time here. You're going to be a tremendous help to the Sansorans." He patted McCoy's arm gently on their way out, as much for his own reassurance as for Bones'.

Governor Rual and Matarras led them back to the shuttle and as they walked Jim felt the ground shiver underneath his feet again. He glanced at Spock his hazel eyes questioning. Spock nodded minutely and Jim frowned as the ground rippled gently under his feet. "Governor, aren't you and your people concerned about all the seismic activity? There seems to be constant tremors here."

"It has always been thus here on Sansora, Captain," the Governor answered serenely. "The ground shivers and shakes daily. We are quite used to it and all our buildings are re enforced."

"The _Hood_ team was very concerned about the seismic activity," Jim told him. "They reported that your tectonic plates are very unstable and dangerous and that seismic activity seems to be increasing. This increase is very worrisome, Governor, so to that end, Mr. Scott will investigate further and offer some recommendations for readiness in case of a larger earthquake."

"Thank you, Captain. We look forward to that report." The Governor seemed unperturbed at Jim's words. "We will see you again in two days times." He grasped Jim's hands and drew them to his forehead. "Goodbye, Captain, may your ship and your crew travel safely."

Jim reciprocated and sighed silently. There was no use in further words about the subject of earthquakes. They were falling on deaf ears; he flipped open his communicator. "Two to beam up, Mr. Kyle."

"Aye, Sir. Beaming you up now, Captain." The silvery whine of the transporter took them.

* * *

 

Back at the house, the _Enterprise_ crew unpacked their duffels and got settled in their rooms. Scotty and Giotto got their equipment out and began to set up the portable computer terminals they would need for all their data and reports. In the other bedroom, Uhura and McCoy did the same with the rest of their equipment. McCoy sat on the bed and filled his portable med kit which was always on him when he went off planet. His years with Jim Kirk had taught him that it was a necessity for any away mission.

Scotty and Giotto came in to their bedroom and sat on the other bed. "I pulled up the map of the city's main areas, it's in your padds," said Frank Giotto. "It looks like the Communication and Medical departments are housed in the same building; they're the two biggest departments. We'll be able to tie into their main computer which is housed there and we'll be able to access existing maps, blueprints, and all their available data. The main hospital is in a separate building not far from here, Dr. McCoy. Unfortunately, Engineering and Defense are housed much farther away, Mr. Scott and I will have to use the shuttle to go back and forth."

"Being in the same building will certainly make it convenient for Dr. McCoy and me," said Uhura, peering over Giotto's shoulder at the map. "We'll be able to discuss things as they come up, Leonard."

Selia came in just then. "Is everything to your liking? May I assist you with anything?" she asked, her luminous green eyes glowed with curiosity as she looked at them.

"Everything is just fine, lassie. Dinna' worry about us; we're not needing a thing as of yet," said Scotty.

She nodded. "Matarras will be here shortly to speak with you. I will stay here to prepare your evening meal and then leave for my home. I will return in the morning to prepare breakfast. Tomorrow I will come here with my young daughter, she is four of your years old, and her name is Jennyphera. Today her grandmother is with her, but tomorrow she will be with me. This meets with your approval?" she asked softly, her voice a little anxious.

"Absolutely," Uhura said. "We look forward to meeting Jennyphera, Selia. She is very welcome here at any time," Uhura's warm voice reassured her.

Scotty's communicator beeped and he looked down to see it was the Captain. He smiled; _that didn't take long_ , he thought, and excused himself. He went to the other bedroom. "Scott here, Captain."

"Scotty, we're about ready to leave. I want all of you to get started as soon as possible. I'm very concerned about the increase in seismic activity. I addressed my concerns to the Governor, but the Sansorans are so used to the daily small tremors that I didn't get anywhere with him. It worries me, Scotty."

"We dinna' feel them here in the house, Captain."

"It's because all the buildings are well reinforced, but outside is another matter. There seems to be small tremors every few minutes. Just be as quick as you can with the seismic needs assessment, Scotty. We'll be back in orbit in 48 hours." Jim paused, and Scotty could hear him breathing over the communicator. "Just be careful, all of you," the Captain added.

"Aye, you too, Sir, we'll be as quick as we can; and tell Lt. Nagata I said to take care of me engines, Captain. I want them in tip top shape when I return, Klingons or nae Klingons."

He heard Jim chuckle. "Will do, Scotty. Kirk out."

Scotty went back into the other bedroom to find Matarras had arrived. "If all of you are ready, I will escort you to your respective sites. The site staffs have been notified of your coming and are prepared to receive you. Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura, we will walk to the building which houses your departments. Commanders Scott and Giotto, we will have to take your shuttle to Engineering and Defense. I have told Selia we will return in time for your evening meal."

"We're ready," McCoy said, grabbing his med kit, communicator and padd. They followed the tall, lanky Matarras outside and walked along the paved path toward the center of the town. The Sansoran sun made Matarras' bronze skin glow in the diffused golden light.

"They're a handsome people," murmured Uhura as she looked at the tall Matarras. She brought out her padd and opened up the map of the city. The city was laid out like spokes coming out from a center ring. The main and largest buildings were in the center ring, and all the diagonally paved paths led out from that center to the many homes, restaurants, shopping areas, green spaces, schools, and offices. They were neatly kept and accessible by walking up and down the many paths. There were many Sansorans out walking; all of them walked slowly without any apparent hurry to get where they were going. As they passed the _Enterprise_ crew, they smiled and made eye contact, but none of them spoke.

Bones walking a little ways back with Uhura beside him, spoke quietly. "No one seems in a hurry here, have you noticed that, Nyota?"

"Yes," she responded. "They all seem very gentle and peaceful. I'd even describe them as passive."

"Dammit," McCoy said. "These people wouldn't have a chance in hell against Klingons. Why couldn't the Federation just leave  them alone?" he whispered angrily. "I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing."

"I don't like it either, Leonard, but let's not borrow trouble. We'll just have to do everything we can for them."

They noticed that Giotto, Scotty, and Matarras were getting ahead of them and they hurried to catch up. Suddenly Uhura lost her balance and lurched into McCoy; he grabbed her to keep her from falling. "Easy there, Nyota. Did you trip?" Bones asked her, holding on tightly to her arm. Then he too, felt the ground shivering under his feet and swayed a little trying to keep his balance. He felt a moment of spatial disorientation; the tremor had disrupted his inner ear fluid, he thought clinically. "What the hell," he said as looked down. The ground underneath their feet was rippling and shivering.

Matarras, Giotto and Scotty had stopped walking, and were also swaying where they stood, keeping their balance with difficulty. "Do not be alarmed, it is but a small tremor," Matarras told them. "We have them often; many times a day some days. This one is a little stronger than most, but nothing to worry about." He sounded unperturbed and unworried. Giotto and Scott exchanged glances. So this is what the Captain was talking about... nothing to worry about? _These people are living in a fool's paradise,_ thought Scotty. _We'd best get the building needs assessment done right away before it's too late._

As suddenly as it started, the ground stopped its trembling. McCoy and Uhura caught up to the others; there was a fierce scowl on McCoy's face. "Well, I sure didn't like that at all," he told Matarras. "How can you people stay so calm when the ground is shakin' and tremblin' like that."

"We are quite used to it," was Matarras' placid answer, and he continued walking unperturbed.

"Quite used to it, he says; oh my sainted aunt." McCoy rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna have a talk with Jim about all this when we get back to the house," he told Uhura. "Don't know what he was thinkin' leaving us alone like this with the ground about to break open."

Uhura spoke gently. "We have our jobs to do, Len, and our orders. Jim has to follow his, and we have to follow ours."

They soon came to a large building, blindingly white, three stories high, and built of massive stones. "This is where the offices of Medical Services and Communications are housed," Matarras told them. "I will show you where you will work and introduce you to the staff. They are eager to meet you and assist you in any way they can. Medical Services in on the first floor and Communications are on the second floor. All the computer servers for the city are housed on the third floor and take up all of that floor."

He led them through the large double doors, through the front foyer and to the back offices. A small group of silent Sansorans were clustered together waiting for them. "Dr. McCoy, this is the medical office staff that you will be working with." One by one, he introduced them and they exchanged the traditional greetings. "I will leave you here to get acquainted and take Lt. Uhura upstairs to Communications and after I will take Commanders Giotto and Scott to the other site. Will you be able to walk back to the house by yourselves?"

"Absolutely, Matarras. Don'tcha worry about me and Lt. Uhura. Ya'll go right ahead with whatever you need to do," McCoy said. "I'll be fine here with these good folks and we'll just chat and get acquainted."

The second floor was much like the first. Another group of Sansorans were waiting for them and after the ritual greetings, Uhura was soon surrounded as they asked eager questions. From the middle of the group, she turned and smiled at Giotto and Scotty as they waved a silent goodbye when Matarras ushered them out the door to take them to the shuttle.

Matarras walked with the two Commanders to the shuttle landing site. Giotto helped Matarras strap himself in and tightened the restraints. The Sansoran's pupils were dilated with excitement, and he looked curiously at everything. Scotty piloted the _Galileo_ to the designated coordinates Matarras gave him and flew to the site. Below them they could see a large building with an adjacent shuttle parking area where Scotty could bring the shuttle down.

"Why are the Engineering and Defense departments so far out from the city?" Commander Giotto asked Matarras.

"These two departments are fairly new compared to Medical and Communications, and we had to build a new facility for them as there was no room in the old building. We have never had need for a Defense Department so it is quite small, and it is only in recent times that our buildings were reinforced because of the tremors," Matarras told them. "Before, if a building was damaged, we would rebuild or repair it, but soon we realized that as the tremors were increasing in number, it was becoming very costly to do that, so it became necessary to design new and stronger reenforced buildings and reinforce the old ones as time and credits permitted. We then needed engineers and new offices to house them. You understand, this took many years, but now they are a permanent part of our departments."

Giotto and Scotty looked at each other grimly. It was painfully obvious that the Sansorans were not prepared in any way for possible destruction from either sky or land.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5**

**"…and let's burn the skies and leave it with deep scars**

**and let them be our signatures upon eternity as we go forth!"**

  
**C. Joy Bell**

Jim left the mess after his solitary dinner and went back to the bridge. Beta shift was well under way; Lt. De Salle was at the comm, Lt. David Bailey was at Navigation, Lt. Carlos Florida at Helm, and Lt. Elizabeth Palmer at Communications.

"Captain on the bridge," said Bailey as the lift doors opened.

"As you were." Jim said, and headed down to De Salle. "Lt. De Salle, good evening."

"Good evening, Sir, "said De Salle getting up from the chair.

"No, no, sit down, Lieutenant. I just want a word, and then I'm heading to my quarters to do some paperwork."

"Yes, Sir," De Salle said, sitting back down.

"I want you to keep the sensors at long range, and I want Communications to monitor the Klingon/Federation border very closely for any chatter. I want to know if anyone so much as sneezes over there. Also, any incoming communication from Sansora to the ship, is to be piped to me immediately."

"Aye, Sir." De Salle looked at him curiously. "Are we expecting trouble, Captain?"

Jim sighed. "With Klingons right next door so to speak, trouble is almost a given, and those tremors on Sansora seem to be increasing in frequency which worries me, so I want communications from the planet monitored very closely."

Jim turned to the helmsman. "Lt. Florida, keep her at a steady Warp 2 through Beta shift. Mr. De Salle, leave word for Gamma and Delta shifts to decrease to Warp 1. We'll be closer to the Klingon sector by then, and I don't want to alarm them, I want it to look like we're just cruising through the area. I'll be up late working on paperwork, so don't hesitate to comm me if necessary."

On his way back to the lift, he stopped to speak with Lt. Elizabeth Palmer at Communications. "Lieutenant, comm me immediately if you hear from our people on Sansora, or if you hear any Klingon comm traffic at all."

"Yes, Sir, will do. So far it's been very quiet, though."

He nodded good night to everyone and headed back to his cabin. "Lights, 80 percent," he told the computer. He stripped off his uniform, went into the shower, and dressed in his oldest and softest sleep pants and t shirt. Might as well be comfortable to get through the mountain of reports and emails. He worked steadily for a couple of hours until it had dwindled considerably by the time he got up, stretched and reached for a crystal tumbler to pour himself a small finger of bourbon. He sipped at the bourbon slowly as he sat down again at the computer terminal. He was already missing Bones and their nightly ritual. Most evenings, unless there was a crisis in Sick Bay or on the bridge and after they ended their respective duty shifts, they met at the mess for dinner, sometimes with Spock and sometimes without. After dinner they walked to either Jim's cabin or the CMO's to share a short night cap, or more often, just for conversation and relaxation, a sort of informal debriefing and a winding down of their respective days. The only time they didn't do this, was when Jim and Spock managed to schedule a chess game around their busy schedules. During the chess game Bones would sit in and observe or read from his padd as Jim and Spock played.

The evening ritual served a dual purpose. It helped to unwind Jim from his always busy and often very stressful day, and it also kept them in close touch with each other which they both needed. Jim, because McCoy's company, forthright conversation, blunt perspective, and sometimes hard truths, always kept him grounded. McCoy because he could keep a close, but informal eye on Jim's mental and physical health; his primary duty and responsibility as Jim's CMO. Bones was Jim's oldest and closest friend aboard the _Enterprise_ ; they were even closer in some ways than Jim and Spock. There wasn't much of anything in Jim's life that McCoy didn't know about, and vice versa. Their friendship went all the way back to the time when Jim served as a Lieutenant on the _USS Farragut_. Spock kept Jim on the straight and narrow as far as ship, Fleet and Federation business was concerned, but Bones kept Jim honest within himself, both in his head and his heart. Jim knew that the CMO's gruff exterior and grumbles masked a gentle, giving, loving and unselfish heart, and there was no one Jim trusted more than Bones with the lives and welfare of his family, his crew and himself. McCoy's affection, regard and care for Jim had now expanded to include Jim's mother, and Peter as well. **1**

Jim looked at the chronometer. He should be getting some sleep, but he wasn't sleepy just yet. His mind was too active and focused down on Sansora wishing he was with his team. There was nothing he hated more than to be separated from his crew when they were on an away mission. He also wanted to check in with his Ma and Peter and he was impatient to do so, but that would have to wait until tomorrow after Sarek's Embassy shuttle touched down in San Francisco. They would spend the night at the Embassy and then T'Lane would shuttle them home to Iowa the following morning. Jim closed his computer terminal and walked over to look at his collection of real paper books. He was slowly going through the Master and Commander series his mother had given him for Christmas. He was almost finished with Vol. 2 Post Captain and enjoying it thoroughly. He pulled back this bed covers, fluffed up his pillows and sat back against the headboard to read until he got sleepy.

He was deep into the book when his door bell chimed. He glanced at his chronometer and saw that it was 2300 hours. It would certainly have to be something important to disturb him at this hour, and it was most probably Spock.

He opened his door, and it was Spock. Jim looked at the impassive face of his First Officer and smiled a welcome. "Come in, Spock. What brings you to my door at this hour? I would have thought you'd be sound asleep by now." His XO still looked as neat and tidy as he had looked this morning at 0800 when they had started their Alpha shift.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, Captain," Spock said. "I've been in the Stellar-Cartography Science lab until a few minutes ago. I was called there by Lt. Boma to verify some readings that have caused him some concern."

"Sit down, Spock, relax for a minute. Can I get you some hot tea?" At Spock's negative shake of the head, Jim sat down at his desk and asked, "What kind of readings?"

"It's an ion storm, Captain. An extremely massive and violent ion storm; it is going to affect millions of parsecs across this quadrant of space. It's coming off of the secondary star system farthest away from Sansora. We must have missed its impending beginnings in the wake of that flare Stellar Cartography spotted when we were on our way here from Vulcan. Since we were in warp, and the flare was in real space, it didn't affect us, and somehow our sensors missed the brewing ion storm beginning behind the flare."

"But that flare went harmlessly off into deep space. Did it really interfere with our sensors to that extent, Spock?" He got up and walked to the observation port by his bed. He looked out at the black heart of space, but since they were in warp, only the flickering warp field was visible.

"Yes, it did. According to our initial briefing, the Sansoran's neighboring star system has some of the most active solar and ion activity. This massive ion storm came up very suddenly; it was brewing behind the flare, Captain."

"What information did you and Lt. Boma come up with?" Jim knew that Spock would not have come to his quarters this late unless he and Lt. Boma had discussed all the possible implications of the ion storm both for the ship and for their patrol mission. He also knew that Spock and Boma were concerned enough about its effects to bring it to the Captain's ears.

"Due to its size and strength, communications may go out, Captain, and so may the shields. I'm not sure yet if it could affect helm and navigation. It would be prudent to have secondary systems brought on line and put in place should the primary systems fail. The bridge has auxiliary power of course, as does Medical and life support, but none of the other systems do. In Mr. Scott's absence, Mr. De Salle should be given orders to begin implementing secondary systems to Phasers, torpedoes, helm, navigation, shields, and engineering as soon as possible."

Jim ran his hand across his face. "What about communications, Spock? I don't, under any circumstances, want to be cut off from our team on Sansora."

"It seems highly likely that the ionization of Sansora's upper atmosphere from the effects of the storm would cause too much interference for adequate communication with our team without a boosted signal."

"How long, Spock?"

"I calculate the outer perimeter of the ion storm will reach the ship in 19 hours, Captain."

"Damn," Jim said softly. "That doesn't give us much time. Let's wake everyone up, Spock. Start with Lt. Palmer and have her get started on ways to boost our comm signal to Sansora. Have her use as many people in the department that she needs regardless of what shift they're on. We'll have to let the away team know what may happen. I'll take care of that myself."

He thought of Bones' remark about how the away mission teams being separated from the ship led to nothing but trouble and he sighed. As usual, the doctor has been correct. He was not looking forward to having that conversation with Bones.

Spock read his mind without difficulty and raised an eyebrow. "Dr. McCoy will not be happy at this development, and I feel sure we will hear about it in no uncertain terms."

Jim's hazel eyes met the knowing dark ones, and he grunted. "Yeah well, it's not like we haven't experienced that from Bones before," he said ruefully. "Is there anything else, Spock?"

"No, Sir."

"Keep me posted on the progress of the secondary systems, Spock. I'm particularly concerned about our shields and Phasers." Jim smiled thinly at him. "I've just thought of something. If there's one silver lining to this ion storm development, it's that if our systems are disrupted, then so will all systems of the Klingon ships we may run into."

"That is a fact, Captain." Spock's lips quirked in amusement as he went out the door. Trust Jim to find a silver lining in the thought that any Klingon ship hovering close enough to the Enterprise would also have their systems disrupted.

Jim walked over to his computer terminal and pinged communications; he might as well get it over with. "Lt. Palmer, please connect me to Dr. McCoy's comm on Sansora and after I'm finished with Dr. McCoy, I'll need to speak to Mr. Scott."

"Aye, Sir. I'm connecting to Dr. McCoy now. Go ahead, Captain."

"Bones." Jim heard the sudden surprised intake of breath at the other end of the connection.

"Jim! What's happened? Are you all right? Is the ship okay?" McCoy's voice was loud and clear, but it was laced with worry. "It's a little soon for you to be checkin' on us ain't it?"

"I'm fine, Bones. We're all fine, don't worry. Nothing's wrong with the crew or the ship. I just want to update you on some developments that Stellar Cartography just reported to Spock and me." He went on to tell McCoy about the ion storm and its possible effects on the ship's systems and communications.

"We're taking care of our primary systems, routing them with back up secondary systems and we're also working on boosting our communications so we don't lose touch with you. It's going to drain some power from the warp engines, but it can't be helped. I'm going to talk with Scotty to see if he has any suggestions that will help Lt. De Salle."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, Jim. I've had a bad feeling about this mission from the git go." McCoy sounded resigned, which if anything, rang some alarm bells in Jim. Bones was not one for resignation under any circumstance.

"Bones, is everything okay there? Is the team running into difficulties?" Jim nibbled at his lip uneasily. They'd only been gone a few hours, but Bones sounded off somehow.

"Everythin's fine with us, Jim, or at least as fine as things can be when the dirt under your feet shifts and trembles every few minutes. These people are extremely passive and they don't seem at all worried about these mini earthquakes, but I'm very concerned, don't like it t'all. It ain't normal for the ground to be shakin' all the time. We cain't hardly walk without almost losing our balance and falling over. Reminds me of riding in one of those damn shuttles," McCoy said.

"I know, Bones. I know. And you hate all that." Jim's voice was quietly sympathetic and soothing. "Spock and I also felt those tremors before we beamed back up. I just hope Scotty and his engineers can help with some contingency plans right away in case the tremors get worse."

Jim heard McCoy taking a deep breath. "I don't mean to sound like a big baby, Jim. You have enough on your plate. I'll get used to it, I'm sure. I'll just have to put on my big boy britches and ignore all that shakin'." His southern drawl was becoming more pronounced as it always did under stress and Jim heard it clearly across the comm link. "Anyway," McCoy continued, "tremors aside, as far as our visit is concerned, the Sansorans have been very hospitable and cooperative about our needs assessments. Uhura and I spent a few hours at Medical and Communications and have already started mapping out plans for upgradin' both departments. Scotty and Giotto aren't back yet, they decided to stay late and get as much done as possible since it's a long ways to get there to Defense and Engineering. From what I've seen, it's all gonna' be costly, very costly. Jim, these people are at least a hundred years behind Federation standards; it's gonna' be a mighty big job to upgrade all four departments."

"Fleet said the cost was no problem, so they must think it's worth it, Bones. The cost is one reason they want the team to prioritize, it's going to take some time to implement all the team's recommendations; years probably."

"Yeah, I guess," Bones said. "How's the situation with the Klingons? Any sign of them?"

"Nothing yet…maybe...""Shit!" Bones' voice faded out. Jim heard a thud. He could hear Uhura's voice in the background.

"Leonard, Len, are you all right?"

"Bones! Bones! What's going on? Bones!"

McCoy's voice came back. "Jim, just a minute." He faded out again and Jim heard him talking to Uhura. "I'm fine darlin', I just dropped the communicator. Are you okay?'

Jim could hear the soft murmur of voice and then McCoy's voice came back. "Sorry, Jim," he said. "We're okay. I just dropped the communicator. There was another tremor and this one was strong enough to shake the house and I lost my balance."

"Damn it, Bones! I don't like this. Let me check in with Scotty, maybe he's found out if the earthquakes are increasing in intensity and frequency. I'll comm you in the morning, and I'll have Scotty fill you in after I talk with him."

"Yeah, that's fine. Listen Jim, it's late, and you need to get some sleep. just 'cause I'm not there doesn't mean you can get away with not eatin' and sleepin'. I'll be checkin' up on you with M'Benga, you hear?"

"I hear, Bones, and I will as soon as I talk to Scotty. You and Uhura try to get some sleep too. Kirk out."

"We will if this place ever stops shakin'. Good night, Jim. McCoy out."

Jim heard Lt. Palmer over his comm. "Commander Scott is on the horn for you, Sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Scotty? Everything all right with you and Frank where you are? Dr. McCoy and Uhura just experienced a much stronger quake where they are."

"Aye, Captain, everything's quiet here. Frank and i were just heading back to the wee house." Scotty's voice sounded as calm as if he was sitting across from Jim at the poker table.

Jim let out a little huff of relief. "That's good, Scotty; it appears then that the tremors are localized instead of general. What did you find out today?"

"We got a lot of information, and we've got our work cut out for us, Captain. Ah don't know if 'tis even possible to upgrade some of the buildings enough tae withstand an 8.0 earthquake. The newer buildings mebbe, but not the old ones. I'll tell you one thing, Sir; this type of massive reconstruction will take years and lots of credits. I'll know more after I dae some more research. Giotto says Defence is in a similar condition."

"All right, Scotty. I was afraid of that; keep me posted as you find out more, although that may become a little more difficult in the next couple of days. We have a situation coming up that we're going to have to deal with." Jim brought Scotty and Giotto up to speed on the huge ion storm and its implications for the ship. "Mr. Spock feels we'll be able to manage. He gave me a 19 hour window before the storm hits us, but I need for you to talk with Lt. De Salle to see if he's going to be able to implement all the necessary rerouting of helm, navigation, shields, Phasers, and torpedoes."

"Dinna' worry, Captain. De Salle's a good lad, and a fine engineer. He and the department will do fine. None of the modifications are difficult; we have schematics for re routing all systems. DeSalle just needs a lot of manpower to do it and they have tae keep a careful eye on the warp engines as they'll lose some power. I'll comm the lad and walk him through all of it. We'll get the whole engineering department working on the re routes. T'would be faster if ah was there, but they'll will get it all done in time without me. There's no need tae fret, Captain, I'll get on the horn right now and get them started."

"All right, Scotty. Good to hear. I'll let you get to it. Kirk out." Jim felt some of his tension ease as he closed his communicator. He had the best crew in the Fleet, and they always stepped up to the plate no matter what he asked of them. This was just one more example. He dropped down on his bed, closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come quickly. Bones was right, he needed to get some rest, the next couple of days would be difficult with or without Klingons.

* * *

 

1 See "Hostages", "A Riverside Christmas Mystery" and "The Gift of Celebration"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"Twould be a 'wildish' destiny**

**If we, who thus together roam**

**In a strange Land, and far from home**

**Were in this place the guests of Chance."**

**William Wordsworth**

 

Leonard McCoy slowly opened his eyes as the dim sunlight came through the small window in the bedroom. Dawn was braking across Sansora. He lay there quietly, slightly disorientated, until memory of where he was and what he was doing came back to him; the planet Sansora, the needs assessment, the ship gone, Jim's call, the earthquakes. Across the room on the other bed, he could hear Uhura's soft breathing; she was still sound asleep. He got up very quietly, grabbed his science blues and went out to the bathroom to take his shower. The door to the other bedroom was closed, so Scotty and Giotto must still be asleep. Scotty had been up very late talking with De Salle about implementing all the secondary systems backups on the Enterprise for the coming ion storm. McCoy, Uhura, and Giotto had gone to bed with the sound of Scotty's soft brogue at the comm unit in the living room. Heaven only knew what time the man had gone to bed. McCoy hoped that De Salle and the engineering department had been up to the task without Scotty on board.

The bathroom was simple in design and looked very similar to bathrooms he had seen on many planets. Apparently most humanoids that needed baths and showers used tried and true universal bathroom designs. He turned on the taps and tested the water until it felt good and hot. All that shaking under his feet yesterday trying to maintain his balance had left his body a little achy. Mindful of possible water restrictions he hadn't thought to ask about, he took a quick hot shower, used his beard suppressant, brushed his teeth, and dressed. He left the bathroom as neat as he had found it and made his way to the living room. He would use the time until Selia came to write up his preliminary report. He was not happy with what he had found so far. Tomalin, the head of Medical, had been forthright with the information he'd shared with McCoy so he already knew that the Sansoran medical system while planet wide, was barely adequate for the population. According to what he had seen so far, basic medical care was available to everyone on the planet, which was a good thing, but the care was very minimal indeed. Thankfully most of the Sansorans seemed to be generally healthy and robust, but today he would check on infant mortality rates, prenatal care, elder needs and care, trauma and surgical procedures, dental needs, medical equipment needs, lab procedures, vaccination schedules, and hospital facilities. He made rapid notes as he talked softly to the computer.

He heard the shower running again. Scotty's door was still closed, so Uhura must be up. After breakfast they would walk together to Medical and Communications and Scotty and Giotto would take the shuttle to Engineering and Defense. Today would be a long day for all of them and there would be another long day tomorrow.

He finished writing up his findings, then saved and encrypted his report just as the front door opened letting in soft cool morning air and sun light. Selia walked in, a small child by her side. "Good morning, Dr. McCoy," she said her large green eyes curious, drawn to the report still visible on the computer screen.

"Good mornin', Selia," McCoy said. "Computer off" he added softly. "But please, do call me Leonard or Len," he said to her.

"You have many names, Leonard," she told him, looking puzzled. The universal translator rendered her pronunciation of his name as Le o nard. "I have heard your friends call you Doctor McCoy, Leonard, Len, Leo, and the Captain calls you by another name, Bones."

McCoy smiled. "Yes, those are all variations of my actual name, Leonard; except for Bones. The Captain is the only one who calls me Bones and he don't take kindly to it if someone else uses that name. Bones is what we call a nickname. It's an additional name given to a person by someone else, usually when two people have a close and affectionate relationship," he explained. "Humans are prone to usin' nicknames. For example, Mr. Scott is called Scotty by his friends and I call my daughter Joanna, Jo Jo. The Captain and I have been friends for many years, and he gave me that nickname when we first met.

"I like it," said Selia, smiling.

"Yeah, I like it too," McCoy smiled back at her. "But only when Jim uses it," he added, his blue eyes twinkling. He looked down at the little girl. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, Leonard. This is Jennyphera." She pulled the child gently forward.

McCoy looked down at the child. She was exquisite. She had large green eyes like her mother, with thick curling black eyelashes and dark slightly winged eyebrows. Her hair was a mass of black shining ringlets, cascading down her back and held back from her face by a hair clip. Her skin was a very pale bronze, much lighter than the adult Sansorans; more like a ruddy golden tan that one acquires after a few days at the beach. Her cheeks and lips were rosy, the bottom lip full and plump, the top one slightly bowed, leaving a divot under her straight tiny nose. Her four year old body was already tall, straight, well nourished, and she was dressed in a simple short blue tunic which showed the sturdy little legs under it, the style much like her mothers.

McCoy got down on his haunches at eye level with the child. "Hello," he said, smiling gently at her. "I'm Dr. McCoy, and I'm very happy to make your acquaintance, Jennyphera."

She looked at him solemnly for a minute; her large green eyes alight with curiosity. Suddenly she smiled into the kind blue eyes and two deep dimples flashed. Still silent, she brought up her small hand and patted him gently on the cheek. McCoy's heart melted on the spot. It was no wonder that _The Hood_ first contact team said the children had stolen their hearts. He stood and patted the dark curly head softly.

Uhura walked in just then, greeted Leonard and Selia and bent down with a smile on her beautiful face to meet Jennyphera. She, too, received the same enchanting smile back and like McCoy immediately lost her heart to the adorable child.

"I will prepare your breakfast now." Selia told them. "Come Jennyphera, you can help me set the table," she said and led her by the hand to the kitchen.

Uhura's eyes followed them. "What a gorgeous little girl," she murmured.

She turned to McCoy. "Did you sleep well, Len?"

He nodded. "Just fine, darlin' how 'bout you?"

"I slept like a log. I just hope Scotty and Frank did the same. We have a long day ahead of us and another one tomorrow.'

"And speaking of, here they are," McCoy said as Scotty and Giotto walked in.

"Mornin', gentlemen." McCoy said looking keenly at the dark circles under Scotty's eyes. It must have been a very late night for the CE.

"How did it go with DeSalle, Scotty?" asked Uhura.

"It went fine, lass. It took a while, but I walked him through all the system schematics and they should be pretty well finished by this morning. De Salle assigned night shifts to move things along."

"That'll make Jim happy," said McCoy. "I expect to hear from him in a little while. Selia's in the kitchen preparin' breakfast; she brought her little girl, and she's a peach, wait 'til you see her; prettiest little girl I've ever seen, and that includes my Joanna."

They walked into the kitchen where two little hands were busy putting plates on the table. Selia greeted Scott and Giotto, introduced Jennyphera to them and placed the filled platters in front of them. There was a variety of fruits and breads and what looked like scrambled eggs and multicolored vegetables heaped on the platters and what McCoy hoped was some sort of coffee or coffee substitute in their cups. Jennyphera looked wide eyed at all the _Enterprise_ officers and then sidled up to McCoy and stood there looking expectantly up at him.

McCoy remembering the same behavior in Joanna when she was four, asked, "you wanna' sit on my lap, Jennyphera?" Big green eyes met blue ones and she nodded. He lifted her up on his knee and Selia placed a small plate of food in front of the child. She grabbed her spoon and began to eat hungrily. McCoy, holding her carefully against his chest, picked up his own fork and tucked in. Everything was delicious.

Scotty put his padd on the table and between mouthfuls gave them their assignments for the day. "Frank and I are meeting with Chimere and Gafna at 0900," he said, "so we'll have to take the shuttle again. Chimere and I'll be going on site to inspect the buildings and Frank and Gafna will inspect the weapons systems."

"What there is of them," muttered Giotto darkly. "I don't really think there's much to inspect."

Scotty ignoring the grousing, already having heard it several times yesterday, turned to Uhura. "Lass," he said, "you're scheduled to meet with Aadi in her office at 08:30 and McCoy you're with Tomalin in his office at the hospital the same time." He stopped talking as their plates and cups started rattling and crawling across the table towards the floor and the light fixture above them shook. Everyone reached for and grabbed plates and cups looking wide eyed at each other as the table shook. The earthquake lasted for several seconds. "Damn! That was a strong one," Scotty said.

McCoy had tightened his arm automatically around Jennyphera as she almost tumbled off his lap; she didn't seem to be frightened, and neither did her mother. The child continued placidly eating and Selia continued at her work by the sink. The eyes of the _Enterprise_ crew met again, this time in consternation. The tremors were definitely increasing in intensity and frequency. This was the second strong quake they'd felt since their arrival yesterday and there had been many small ones throughout the day and evening.

McCoy put his fork down, set Jennyphera gently on the floor, and stood suddenly. He was filled with a sudden sense of urgency and a knot of apprehension in his stomach. The others glanced up at him and did the same. "Time to get to work," said Scotty. "We must git going, lass," he told Selia. "Thank ye for the breakfast."

"I will have your luncheon ready for you at noon. All Sansorans leave their work and take a full hour to enjoy their eating time."

"Thank ye, lass, but Mr. Giotto and I will eat on site. It's too far to come for lunch so it will only be Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura here."

In the living room, they huddled closely together, gathering up their equipment and McCoy his med kit. "I don't like this, t'all," Scotty said, speaking softly. "We're not going to have time for seismic retrofitting of buildings; earthquake engineering is not something that ye can do quickly. I'ma going tae speak with Chimere about concentrating on emergency strategies tae mitigate and prepare for the worst." He sighed. "If the ship were here Science could scan the tectonic plates tae see if the velocity and pressure waves have increased."

"We'll have to report this to Jim as soon as he comms, and I'm also goin' to speak with Tomalin," said McCoy. "Scotty, somehow we need to instill a sense of urgency in Tomalin and Chimere. They've been livin' with small quakes for so long, they've gotten used to it, and they don't seem to have any real idea how much damage a large quake can cause; the loss of life, road and bridge damage, property damage, the collapse of buildings and homes. It might be a good idea to show them historical holos about the worst quakes that've happened on Earth **1** and other planets."

"That's a good idea, Len. I'm also going to speak with Aadi about implementing emergency communication protocols." Uhura said, and made further notes on her padd.

McCoy nodded at her. "From what I've seen so far at Medical, they're not prepared at all for the possible aftermaths of a large quake; the disease, collapsed buildings and homes, the lack of clean water, no sewage, trauma and severe injuries which will need triage, hysterical crazed people separated from loved ones. To tell you the truth," McCoy said, "this kind of denial scares the hell out of me. These people are livin' in a fool's paradise."

"I agree, Doctor." Giotto's voice was grave. "We better get started, the sooner we meet with Tomalin and Chimere the better."

McCoy and Uhura said goodbye to Scotty and Giotto and started on their walk to Medical and Communications. The two walked silently, each lost in their own thoughts. Leonard seeking the right words to share with Tomalin so as to inspire urgency in him; Uhura, utterly fascinated by the strange 'flowers' on either side of the walk; the blooms standing tall and ram rod straight like sentinels, and all exactly the same height cupped like lilies or tulips and spaced evenly down the walk. They seemed to have no scent, but the blooms were of many brilliant colors, much like those antique boxes of crayons Earth children once used in school.

McCoy's comm beeped suddenly, startling him from his deep introspection. "It's Jim," he said to Uhura, as he flipped open the communicator.

"Jim. What's goin' on? How's the ship? Are the back up systems in place yet?"

"Bones, good to hear your voice. Yes, we're almost finished. The engineers have been up all night in shifts and it looks like we're going to make it before the ion storm hits us, in," Jim paused, "23 minutes. It's been a hell of a long night."

"Did you get any sleep at all, Jim? You sound awfully tired," McCoy said.

"I tried, Bones, honestly I tried. I lay on the bed and willed myself to sleep, but I couldn't rest. I finally got up and went down to Engineering to help. Spock did too. I'll try to catch a nap later this morning after the ion storm hits and things settle down."

"See that you do, Captain, or M'Benga will be hearing from me about over tired Captains who'll need a hypo to get some rest. Spock can go a lot longer without sleep than you can, Jim boy, and Klingons are no respecters of tired Captains. You need to be at your best, and just 'cause I ain't there doesn't mean you can get away with stuff."

"I promise Bones." Jim's voice was laced with both amusement and resignation. Even across millions of miles, Bones was still taking care of him. "How's it going with the team? Anything new?" Jim heard Bones' deep sigh across the comm.

"Not good, Jim." Bones' voice sounded gloomy. "We had another strong quake this morning. They're increasin' in frequency and we think the situation is deterioratin' fast. We gotta prepare these folks as quickly as possible for a worse case scenario. I don't think there's gonna be much time before a major quake hits, so instead of focusin' on bringing them up to Federation medical standards, I need to get them up to speed on triage and disaster relief medicine as quickly as possible."

"Damn it, Bones! I had no idea things would deteriorate so fast down there. Damn _The Hood_ First Contact team. They should have told the Sansorans how rapidly the tectonic plates were shifting. This is the worst possible time for the ship to be away from Sansora. I have a good mind to disobey Komack's orders and turn the ship around and head back. What if you need us there right away?"

Jim sounded frustrated and angry enough to alarm McCoy. "Jim, Jim! Hold on there; don't you even think of doin' that. Chain of Command, remember? You cain't just disobey Komack's orders. He's an Admiral for Pete's sake. You know he's just waitin' for you to do somethin' he can get you on; the man hates your guts. We'll manage 'til you get back here, so don't you go doin' anything stupid, or I'll sic the green hobgoblin on you, you hear me?" McCoy held his breath, met Uhura's worried gaze, and waited out the deafening silence on the other side of the comm. He could almost hear Jim thinking, weighing the consequences, trying to make up his mind.

Jim's tight voice finally came across the comm. "Yeah, I hear you Bones. We'll go on, but Komack can go hang if he thinks I won't turn this boat around if you need us. He doesn't know what's going on down there and he's not in command of this ship; I am. And I'll make the decision for the good of my crew and ship as I see fit. If the team needs us, we'll be there. You got that, Bones?"

"Yeah, I got it, Jim." McCoy breathed a silent sigh of relief that Jim had seen reason and would wait.

"Good. I'll talk to Scotty in a few minutes and make sure he knows to contact us if things get worse. I also want to let him know what a great job his engineering department did on the back up systems. They're all getting commendations for it."

"He'll be real happy to hear 'bout that; now you stop frettin'. We'll hold down the fort until you deal with that storm and maybe those Klingons too. Uhura and I are meetin' with Aadi and Tomalin this mornin'. We'll keep you posted."

"Okay. Gotta go, Bones. The outer fringes of the ion storm are hitting us now. Sulu and Chekov will have their hands full in a minute. I'll have Lt. Palmer test communications to the team when we're deeper into the storm. Stay safe, all of you. Kirk out."

"You too." McCoy could hear the crackling of the comm before Jim signed off as the ionization on the systems started. He bit worriedly at his bottom lip thinking of worst case scenarios; _Enterprise_ battered and tossed around by the ion storm, possible injuries, Jim's habit of throwing himself into danger and getting himself injured, communications going out, the Klingons bent on destroying the Enterprise in their hunt for glory. He looked up to meet Uhura's concerned and knowing gaze.

"They'll be fine, Len. Spock is there to keep an eye on Jim, Sulu and Chekov are the best, and Dr. M'Benga and Chapel will hold down the fort in Sick Bay."

McCoy sighed. "I know, darlin' but I wish we were there instead of here, or they were here instead of there."

"Me too, Len, but we've got a job to do, and we better get to it," she said as the ground shivered under her feet again. She looked down at the shifting ground under her bottled feet. "Somehow I don't think we have much time left."

* * *

 

 **1** One of the most devastating earthquakes in recorded history was the 1556 Shaanxi earthquake, which occurred on 23 January 1556 in Shaanxi province, China. More than 830,000 people died. The 1976 Tangshan earthquake, which killed between 240,000 to 655,000 people, was the deadliest of the 20th century.


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Chapter 7**

" **Oh, the weather outside is frightful,…"**

**Sammy Cahn and Julie Styne**

 

Jim sat in his command chair after he finished speaking with Bones; there was a deep frown on his forehead.

From the Science console, Spock looked over at his Captain. "You appear worried after your conversation with Dr. McCoy, Captain. Did the good doctor say something that concerned you?"

'Yes, he did, Mr. Spock, and I am very concerned. I don't like the sound of things down on the planet. The seismic activity is increasing in frequency and strength. I can tell Bones is really worried." He turned to the communications officer, his hazel eyes troubled. "Lt. Palmer, get me Mr. Scott please."

"Aye, Sir." Her fingers flew over her comm, "Mr. Scott for you, Captain."

'Scott here, Captain."

Jim spoke over the crackle of the comm. "Scotty! I guess you can tell from the static, that we're entering the ion storm. I just wanted to update you; all secondary systems are in place. Your team did a great job, there will be commendations for the whole department."

"Thank ye, Captain. They're good lads, all of them, but don't tell them I said so."

Jim grinned. Scotty ran a very tight department, and even though his 'lads' would walk through fire for him, he was sparing with his praise. As he often told Jim, 'Tis not good to spoil the lads with too much praise.'

"I won't tell on you, Scotty. How are you and Giotto managing with the needs assessment for the Defense and Engineering departments?"

"The Sansorans are cooperating just fine, but 'tis not going to be an easy fix, Sir. If you already spoke with Dr. McCoy you know what the situation is like. Giotto and I are fearful we're running out of time to fix their problems. Their armaments are a joke Giotto says, and they'll be no match for the Klingons a'tall, and as for their buildings, I'm verrry sure they'll not be standing up to a big quake."

"I know, Scotty." Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it, I feel helpless up here." He sighed. "Just do the best you can; that's all Starfleet and I can ask of you and if the Klingons get any bad ideas, that's why we're in the sector. Meanwhile we're going to have our hands full with this ion storm; I'll comm you later."

"Aye, Sir.

"Kirk out."

The comm unit crackled again and Jim could feel the ship beginning to vibrate under his feet. The massive ship was being bombarded on all sides by agitated ions and she shook as if wanting to throw them off her duranium and tritanium skin.

He swiveled his chair. "Mr. Spock, how's the weather out there?"

Spock raised his head from his Science scanner. "Ion storm is increasing in severity and intensity, Sir. We are 1.2 million kilometers into the storm."

"Put it on the viewing screen, Mr. Spock."

Everyone on the bridge swiveled to look at the large view screen. Spock changed the view so they could see what was happening on the actual surface of the ship. Large worm like flames had replaced the ribbon of rainbow colors that was the usual outside view when the ship was in warp. The magnetic field line writhed and curled in on itself as the ship flew through the ions, and as Enterprise passed through them, the storm carried the charged particles out into space. It was very beautiful in a mesmerizing and terrible way.

A deep silence permeated the bridge until Jim broke the silence. "Kirk to Engineering."

"De Salle here, Captain."

"How are the shields holding up, Lieutenant?"

"We're at 100 percent, Sir, and holding steady."

"Excellent, Mr. De Salle. Kirk out."

Jim turned to his helmsman. "Mr. Sulu, take her down gradually to Warp 1 and then again very slowly to half light speed, then turn her a quarter turn. I want her flying diagonally into the center of the storm." Jim turned in his chair; he loved to watch the way the helm physically responded to Sulu, how it hummed under his fingers when he plotted coordinates, engaged the engines and changed their place in the warp universe as space itself bent and curved all around them.

"Mr. Chekov, I want our course laid in so we can get out of the storm as quickly and safely as possible. Double check your course with Mr. Spock's measurements of the size of the ion storm."

"Aye, Sir," came the two voices in unison.

Jim toggled the button on his chair again. "Engineering."

"De Salle, here, Captain."

"I want eyes on the warp core at all times, Lieutenant. We'll keep her steady at half light speed. Monitor any fluctuations of the warp engines no matter how minor and if the readings change even in the slightest, let me know immediately."

"Aye, Sir."

The mighty ship was beginning to really shake and vibrate with the force of the ion particles bombarding her. The massive storm was millions of kilometers wide and deep, and the buffeting and buckling would get worse as the ship passed through its heart.

Jim turned to Lt. Palmer. "Get me ship wide, Lieutenant,"

She nodded. "Go ahead, Captain."

"Attention all hands. We have now entered the ion storm. We're in for a very bumpy ride and it will last several hours. We've taken steps to minimize disruption to all essential ship's systems. However, the halls, your quarters, the mess, rec rooms, bridge, and auxiliary bridge may still have some loose items and other possible hazards. Watch out for each other, report any possible hazards to maintenance, and be careful."

"Spock, you have the con. I'm going for a walk." Spock nodded, knowing that Jim would not be happy until he saw for himself how his crew was faring. He came and slid gracefully into the chair, their old dance of Jim off the Captain's chair and Spock on the Captain's chair, choreographed during many missions.

"Mr. Chekov, keep her on this course, steady as she goes. I'll be back soon."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim walked unsteadily to the lift as the ship bucked and trembled under his booted feet. He stopped at the communications console, holding on to the wall to steady himself. "Lt. Palmer, I'd like to speak to my mother at the Vulcan Embassy. I hope you can get through to her. This will be a good test of the back up communication system," he added. "Just comm me when you get her, I'll have my communicator with me."

"Aye, Sir."

Jim thought he'd check out Sick Bay and the rec room. Off duty crew often congregated in there to wait out stressful situations. In the rec room, he spoke with several crewmen and as always, they were happy to see their Captain among them; he exchanged pleasantries and conversation and noted they were relaxed and morale was as high as it usually was. When he left, he gave them that sunshine smile his crew loved to see and went to speak with the medical staff. Sick Bay was empty, something that would make Bones very happy when Jim talked to him. Dr. M'Benga reported there had not been any crew come in for anxiety meds or stress related injuries. Christine offered him a cup of coffee and he'd just sat down to drink it and chat, when his communicator beeped and he flipped it open, "Kirk here."

"I have your mother on the comm, Sir," said Lt. Palmer.

"Thank you, Palmer. I'm in SickBay. I'll take it in Dr. McCoy's office."

"Yes, Sir. Piping it through to you now."

M'Benga opened the door to McCoy's office, ordered the lights on, and turned on McCoy's computer terminal for Jim. His mother's lovely face appeared on the screen.

Jim grinned at her. "Ma! How are you and Peter? Did you have a good trip from Vulcan?"

"Jim, darling! We're just fine; we've missed you, and yes we had a smooth journey. T'Lane is a fine pilot. We got here last night. Sarek and Amanda are settling in this morning. They're going to be here for six months this time. T'Lane will take us home tomorrow after lunch. Gavin is coming with us to Riverside and then he'll go on to New York. He has a new assignment there." She sighed. She worried about Gavin almost as much as she did about Jim. "It will be good to get home, son. Peter is anxious to get back to school to see his friends, and I need to get back to work."

"I miss you and Peter too," Jim said. He noted that her image on the screen was wavering. "Ma, we're in the middle of a big ion storm, so if our communication is interrupted, don't worry."

"All right, sweetheart. I'm sorry Peter isn't here, though. He'll be so disappointed he missed your comm, but T'Lane took him to buy some souvenirs for his classmates."

"That's okay, Ma. I'll comm you again after you get home to the farm and we won't have the ion storm to contend with. I better go. I love you. You and Peter take care of yourselves. Say hi to Gavin for me and to everyone in Riverside."

"I will. Goodbye, sweetheart, you take care of yourself too. Say hello to Leonard, Spock and Uhura for me. Talk to you soon."

Jim turned off Bones' computer and locked the door behind him. Christine handed him his coffee. "Tell Dr. McCoy we miss him, when you speak with him, Captain."

"I will, Christine. I miss him too. It's just too quiet on the bridge without all his grumbling," Jim said, smiling at her.

He'd just taken his first sip of coffee when the all call blared. "Captain Kirk, please report to the bridge. Captain Kirk, please report to the bridge." Spock's baritone voice rang out across the ship.

Jim flipped up his communicator. "Kirk here, I'm on my way," he said as he handed the coffee cup back to Christine and hurried to the lift.

He stepped back into the bridge and Spock stood to give him back the con. "Report, Mr. Spock."

"Long range scanners have picked up at least two Klingon battle cruisers, Captain."

"Put them on the screen, Mr. Chekov. How far away, Spock?"

"Four parsecs, Sir, and as far as we can ascertain, they are still on their side of the Klingon Federation border."

"Hmm, I wonder what they're doing out here? And do we know who they are yet?" Jim asked peering at the tiny images on the view screen.

"No Sir, the ships are still too far away for identification."

"All right, let's not do any thing to spook them. Continue at half light speed, Mr. Sulu, slow and steady. Mr. Chekov, keep us on this same course." He toggled his chair button. "Mr. De Salle?"

"De Salle here, Captain."

"Looks like we're going to have company. Two Klingon battle cruisers up ahead. Shield status?"

"Deflector Shields still holding at 100 percent, Sir. The extra power we've siphoned off the warp engine to the shields is doing its job, Captain."

"What's our maximum warp capability now?"

"We can probably do warp 4, maybe 4.5 if we push the engines. More than that and we'll lose shield integrity."

"Acknowledged, Mr. De Salle. Let's hope we don't have to make that choice."

Jim sat in his chair and held himself still; he had perfected this outward calm facade after many years as a commanding officer. His bridge crew mirrored his calmness and continued to work quietly and efficiently in spite of the buffeting and rocking of the ship and the knowledge that very soon, they would intersect with two Klingon battle cruisers who would not be friendly.

Spock spoke from his Science station. "I've identified the War Birds, Captain. They are both K't'inga-class battle cruisers, _Amar_ and _Bardu_ ; _Amar_ is commanded by Commander Krell and _Bardu_ is commanded by Commander Kalor."

"Krell; at least we know that old enemy, Mr. Spock. That's good. Better the devil you know than the devil you don't."

Spock turned to face Jim, a slight twinkle in the dark eyes. "It is true that Klingons are an aggressive and hostile race, Captain, and in appearance not very aesthetically pleasing," he added. "However, to compare them to an old Terran mythological demon, seems a bit excessive."

"Now, now, Mr. Spock, the saying is only hyperbole on my part." "But," Jim added mischievously, "let's face it, not every race can be as aesthetically pleasing as Humans…or Vulcans for that matter."

"Very true, Captain," Spock said, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

"What do we know about Commander Kalor, Mr. Spock? Do we have any intel on him?"

"Negative, Captain. None of the Fleet Captains have reported any confrontations with him or his ship."

"Keptin, the two Klingon ships have crossed the Federation/Klingon border and are heading our way."

"Steady as she goes, Mr. Chekov. Let them see that we're not looking for a fight, but that we're not running from one either. Since they've crossed into our side of the border and are heading our way, we'll confront them with their trespassing. Mr. Spock, correct me if I'm wrong, but as I recall Commander Krell is not one to jump headlong into a fire fight for no good reason."

"You are correct, Captain. For a Klingon he is a measured and thoughtful Commander."

"Good." Jim settled back into his command chair and got comfortable. As he watched the two War Birds get closer, he could feel the beginnings of that welcomed faint thrum of adrenaline under his skin, the sharpening of all his senses, and the almost audible click in his brain as he engaged the tactical part of it. Spock, turning from his console to watch his Captain, saw the physical change that came over Jim. His eyes took on an almost feral gleam, his face became set and smooth, and his body relaxed into the command chair.

"Mr. Sulu, take us up a notch, to ¾ light speed, just enough to show them that we've seen them coming our way."

"Aye, Sir." Sulu pulled the helm control toward him and carefully watched his console as _Enterprise_ gathered speed.

Jim looked closely at the two battle cruisers. He could see they were traveling much faster than _Enterprise_. "All right, Mr. Sulu, full stop. We'll wait here. Let them come to us." He toggled his chair button. "Lt. De Salle, Klingon War Birds are approaching. Be ready to engage Warp Speed at my command. If we decide to evade, you'll have to punch it. However, I don't want the shields to drop below 75 percent even if we have to run."

"We'll be ready, Captain."

The two Klingon War Birds grew larger on the view screen and their speed gradually slowed. "Screens at maximum, Mr. Spock." With the screens up that high, Jim could clearly read the ship's names on the sides of the battle cruisers.

"Mr. Sulu, turn the ship very slowly so it faces the two Klingon ships," Jim ordered, and waited as Sulu turned _Enterprise_ to face the two War Birds.

The two ships were huge; built by the Klingon Empire to intimidate and strike fear into any Federation or other ship that would cross their paths. Even the fool hardy and greedy Orion pirates would not take them on and always gave them a wide berth. The Empire had spared no expense in building the mighty battle cruisers. They were 350 meters long and 253 meters wide. They each had a crew of 800 and were heavily armed with 6 disrupter canons and 2 photon tubes. For all their size, they were also fast; they could reach a maximum warp of 9.6 if need be, something the Federation had yet to achieve in their Constitution Star Ships. The Klingons also decided that these very expensive ships must be protected at all costs and had bought and paid a hefty price for the Romulan Cloaking Devise.

Jim had bested them in several skirmishes, but only because he was a master tactician. Klingon warriors, although fierce and fearless, were highly predictable in all their battles. Star Fleet had collected first hand intel of every battle and skirmish with them and minutely analyzed them. In every single instance, Klingon battle protocols never deviated; never varied. All Fleet ships now had these Klingon protocols and tactics programmed into their computers and this more than anything allowed Star Fleet ships to win some hard fought battles. Fleet had discovered that even cloaked and invisible, Klingon ships could be defeated. First, because the ships could not fire weapons when cloaked, and second because Fleet techs had recently perfected the technology that detected when Klingon and Romulan ship engaged the cloaking devise.

So as Jim stared at the two giant War Birds on the screen, he reminded himself that every enemy has a weakness; that even the formidable Klingon battle cruisers have vulnerabilities and that there's no such thing as a no win scenario.

"Distance to the ships, Mr. Spock?"

"They're half a million kilometers from our bow, Sir; they are advancing at warp 2," said Spock as he came to stand at his usual place behind his Captain.

"Now we'll wait to see what they're going to do," murmured Jim, never taking his eyes off the view screen.

All the Alpha bridge crew turned from their stations to look at the screen as the Klingon battle cruisers came closer and closer to Enterprise.

"War Birds weapon status, Mr. Chekov?"

"Weapons are completely powered down and cold. No sign of weapons coming on line, Keptin."

"Spock," Jim asked softly, "do you think the ion storm is affecting their weapons and shields?"

"There is no way to know with certainty, Captain, but since weapons are cold, and we can see the ion particles directly hitting the ships' skins, I would say there is an 87.5 degree of probability that it is so."

Jim sat looking calm and relaxed as the War Birds advanced until both ships came to a full stop and faced _Enterprise_. As Spock had once remarked the first time _Enterprise_ had come across a Klingon Battle cruiser, the ships were not aesthetically pleasing. They had a bulbous forward hull connected by a long boom to a wing-like main hull with the engine nacelles mounted on each wing tip; there was no grace or fluidity to their design. Jim thought the Klingon ships looked like some giant alien insects.

"Distance to _Enterprise_ now, Mr. Chekov?"

"They are 65,000 kilometers from us, Keptin and they have come to a full stop."

"Let's be thankful for small blessings," said Jim. "Lieutenant Palmer, hail the _Amdar_ , my compliments to Commander Krell."

"Yes, Sir." Lt. Palmer spoke softly into her board.

"Commander Krell for you, Captain," she said turning to Jim.

The Klingon Commander's figure came on the flickering, wavering view screen. He stood holding on to the back of his command chair in the shadowy dim light of the War Bird bridge as his ship buckled beneath him. Jim well remembered the tall, muscular, commanding presence. Krell's skin was dark olive, his hair dark brown and pulled back in a braid which hung down his back. He had a more human like appearance than most other Klingons Jim had seen. This was because he lacked cranial ridges. His clan had long ago been infected with the Qu'Vat virus which affected their appearance by eliminating their bony forehead protrusions. Only the wealthiest of Klingons affected by the virus could afford the surgery to replace the bony ridges.

"Captain Kirk, my old enemy. It is indeed very pleasant to see you again." Krell's voice deep and guttural, was easily heard across the crackling screen noise.

Jim acknowledged the greeting with a slight nod. He stood, pulled down his golden tunic, and asked, "Commander Krell, why are your ships in Federation space?"


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapter 8**

**"I like this place and could willingly waste my time in it."**

**William Shakespeare**

**"As You Like It"**

 

McCoy and Uhura arrived at the Medical and Communications building where Matarras was waiting for them; he greeted them with the traditional grasping of the hands and touching of foreheads. Leonard and Uhura would part ways today. Matarras would take him to the large Sansoran hospital nearby where he would meet up with Tomalin to tour the facility and speak with the doctors and nurses.

"I'll see you back at the house for lunch, Nyota. Good luck today." He gave her a meaningful look, and she nodded. The Away Team had made a new decision. It had been unanimous and suprisingly easy and fast. _This morning,_ Leonard thought _, I gonna' tell Tomalin how the cow ate the cabbage. We'll have to meet with the whole medical staff so I can teach them simple triage pr'otocols and first responder intervention techniques. We're running out of time._

Uhura was also going to have a serious talk with Aadi about emergency communication procedures that had to be put in place immediately. Scotty had managed to do a quick geological scan and the results were alarming; a major quake was inevitable and would probably happen very soon. The Sansorans had to be pushed into readiness for their most pressing need; the pending quake. They had decided that Uhura and McCoy had the best chance of doing something quickly with Communications and Medical. Infrastructure and Defense were both very long term projects that could not help the Sansorans right now. The buildings could not be fortified in time, and as for defense, as long as _Enterprise_ was in the vicinity it afforded Sansora some measure of protection against Klingon aggression. After speaking with Tomalin and Aadi this morning, Uhura and McCoy would report to Jim that an intervention was the only way to go with these gentle, passive and placid people and McCoy was sure the Captain would promptly turn the ship around to come back.

McCoy followed Matarras as they walked side by side to the hospital. The ground shook under them again, and he lurched, bumping hard into the Sansoran. McCoy cursed, and stopped walking. He grabbed the arm of the Sansoran and turned him around to face him. His patience was at an end. Jim always said that after an away mission had gone wrong, Bones had the patience of a saint with his injured Sick Bay crew, but he had absolutely none for those he called idiots, foolish or foolhardy. "Now listen here, Matarras," he said, blue eyes flashing with temper, "I've had 'bout enough of this. You gotta listen to me. These quakes are getting worse and more frequent. Mr. Scott did a scan and a big one is comin' soon and its way past time for y'all to realize it. Have you people made plans if this whole city comes tumblin' down around your ears? You cain't just sit waitin' for it to happen or pretend that everythin' fine when it's obvious that its not. You don't really believe that do you?" The blue eyes pinned Matarras down and demanded an answer.

The tall Sansoran looked back at him with sad gray eyes. "No, Dr. McCoy I do not. What is happening is something I have feared for a long time. I and a few others have tried repeatedly to convince our citizens that we are in danger of a major earthquake, but they will not believe us. They have been experiencing these tremors for so many years, that they refuse to accept the fact that our province is heading towards disaster. Even Rual resists that knowledge." He looked sorrowfully at McCoy. "I fear you and the other Star Fleet officers are wasting your time, Doctor. Nothing ever changes in Sansora. It is not in our nature. We cannot seem to make difficult decisions, or move forward to change things that must be changed. It has always been so. Everything here moves very slowly and those who strive to change things or move forward are met with obstinate resistance or indifference."

"Humph," was McCoy's disgusted response. "Listen here, Matarras, your Rual and some of them others don't know Jim Kirk. Under his leadership things will change. That man gets things done, and he can convince anyone to do just about anything with that mouth and smile of his. I'm a witness to that! Didn't I let myself be talked into followin' him into the black in spite of hatin' transporters, shuttles and space in general, when all I wanted was to set up a little medical practice in Georgia? And to this day I don't know how he did it. Jim can talk angels into leavin' heaven. When he gets back here, things will start poppin' and changin' I promise you, but meanwhile we have to start getting' things movin'. That big quake is comin' and sooner rather than later. Today I'm gonna meet with all your hospital folks and we're settin' up emergency procedures right away. Now, you stop your worryin' and cheer up." He patted the Sansoran on the shoulder. "It's gonna be a lot of work, but we'll manage it, cause if we don't there will be very heavy casualties and deaths among your people. You understand?"

"Yes, Dr. McCoy. I understand. I will do all in my power to assist you." The beautiful grey eyes glowed with new life. "Perhaps with you and Captain Kirk as our leaders things will change."

"You betcha," said Leonard. "But remember this, son, we're gonna' leave here in a couple of weeks, and then its people like you who have to take charge. I read somethin' a long time ago written by one of our Terran historians. I want you to remember it after we're all gone. "The bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding, go out to meet it." **1**

Matarras nodded slowly. "I will remember, Dr. McCoy, and I will try to be brave."

"Good. Now let's get this show on the road, we gotta lot of stuff we need to do."

Uhura was not faring much better with Aadi, the head of the Communications Department. It seemed impossible to her that the Sansoran would not understand that they were living in a fool's paradise. She had never seen such a passive race, content with the status quo and unwilling to change even when their lives depended on it. However, Uhura could be a force of nature to be reckoned with if circumstances demanded, and this morning she was putting her booted foot down and things were going to get done.

"Aadi, I'm not going to discuss or argue further with you about this. We are going to take all your communication panels apart and install booster hardware and software. If the worst happens, and it's going to sooner than later, we'll have a much better chance of contacting the ship, your other hospitals, other agencies in your province, and each other."

Aadi looked askance at Uhura. "But, Lieutenant Uhura, that is a very difficult and formidable task." She looked in horror across the room at the many consoles filled with wires.

"I know it is, Aadi, but if we all work together, and your department does exactly what I tell them, it won't take long. Rest assured that I know how to do this. I've taken apart and put back together many communications boards in my time with Star Fleet, so just trust me on this, it must be done and we're the ones that have to do it. I wouldn't insist unless it was imperative."

"Very well, Lieutenant. If you insist, I will call in the entire Communications personnel and we will begin," Aadi told her, her demeanor resigned to the invincible force standing in front of her. Uhura, master of body language, thought to herself, _so this is what it takes, someone to take command and give orders to effect change. If someone else is in charge and leads them, they'll follow. When the Captain gets back they won't know what hit them._

Aadi brought in her entire staff to the main communications room. They stood there staring, silent and aghast at the chaos in the room. Uhura had found, collected and brought in all the additional hardware in the place. She was sitting on the floor and all the console doors were open and wires were all around her. She stood up and faced her new minions. "Don't worry, I know it looks bad, but I know what I'm doing and soon you will too."

She got the wild eyed and shell shocked Sansorans organized and under her stern eye and succinct directions they began working to add to and replace the existing hardware and cables. She would install the software herself, not trusting that anyone else could do the job. She looked around in relief. The work was going well; they should be finished by late afternoon. She wondered how Leonard was doing at the hospital.

Leonard was doing fine, thank you very much. He looked around in satisfaction at the doctors and nurses sitting and standing by computer terminals in the hospital computer lab. As soon as he had learned about the Sansoran mission parameters, he had programmed his padd with all his training modules. Now he was interfaced into the hospital computer network and they were flying through the triage modules. It was working beautifully. He walked around answering questions and providing assistance. The Sansoran doctors and nurses were transfixed by what they were learning. Tomalin had been surprisingly easy to convince and amenable to having his staff trained in triage and emergency care management. At this, Matarras had looked at Leonard in surprise and bewilderment. McCoy had just smiled at him. In his experience, there were very few doctors and nurses, alien or otherwise, who didn't want to enhance their skills and learn something new; these people were no exception. He had divided all the hospital staff into three groups and each group would rotate to Leonard for their training every four hours. If everything went well, they'd be finished by early this evening. McCoy looked around in satisfaction. _Damn, wait 'til I tell Jim…and Spock, 'specially Spock; bet he couldn't have gotten these people workin' like this. Vulcan logic sure wouldn't cut it here. Southern persuasion, push, and persistence is what was needed here, yes siree._

At _n_ oon, Sansoran time. Tomalin walked up to McCoy. "Doctor, it is time for our mid day meal. It is customary to stop work and to take one hour for our meal followed by a short rest. We will resume the training after that. Is this acceptable?"

"Of course, Tomalin. No problem, we want to adhere to your Sansoran customs as much as possible," McCoy said. He could afford to be gracious in this small thing since he'd gotten his way with the staff training. "Let me comm Lieutenant Uhura and we'll walk back with Matarras to his house for our meal."

He flipped open his communicator. "Uhura, we're ready for lunch here. Are you ready?"

'Yes Leonard, I'll meet you in the front walk."

The three of them walked quickly back to the house, ignoring the extreme technicolor hues of the flora and fauna along the walk way. Uhura told him of her progress with the communication consoles boosters and McCoy did the same. Matarras was silent looking bemused at the two Star Fleet officers. How had they accomplished so much in such a short time? He vowed to himself that he would watch and learn from these visitors.

Selia was waiting for them and their lunch was ready as they sat down at the table. There was no sign of Jennyphera, and Uhura inquired about the child.

"She is with her Nanon," Selia said. The universal translator stuttered a bit before rendering the word as great grandmother. Uhura ever curious about language and culture asked, "Selia, is she Jennyphera's Nanon on your side of the family or Matarras' side?"

"Nanon Soraya is my Nanen; my grandmother on my mother's side. Jennyphera loves her very much and spends much time with her." Selia smiled at them. "I'm afraid that she spoils Jennyphera too much; that child always gets what she wants from her Nanon Soraya."

"That's as it should be," McCoy said. "Grandparents are supposed to spoil their grand children and great grandparents even more so. I plan to do the same when I'm a grandfather which won't be for quite a few years yet, but I have many spoil in' plans," he told them grinning widely.

They ate the delicious food quickly and Uhura excused herself to do some work on the communication board schematics. McCoy also got up from the table and pulled out his communicator. "Thank you for the delicious meal, Selia. If you'll excuse me I think I'll go ahead and comm the ship and update the Captain on what's going on and the results of Scotty's latest scan. Matarras, why don't you go ahead and take your rest time," he told the Sansorans who nodded at him.

He walked to the bedroom. "McCoy to _Enterprise_. McCoy to _Enterprise_."

There was hissing and crackling from the communicator and then he heard the clear voice of Lieutenant Palmer over the noise. "This is _Enterprise_."

"Lieutenant Palmer, this is Dr. McCoy. Let me speak with the Captain please."

There was s moment of silence and some murmuring in the back ground. "I'm sorry Dr. McCoy, but the Captain can't speak with you right now. He is currently speaking with Commander Krell from one of the two Klingon Battle Cruisers currently in Federation space."

"What? Did you say two Klingon ships are right there talking with Jim?"

"Yes, Sir, that's correct."

"Damn it, Palmer! What the hell is goin' on up there? Let me talk to Mr. Spock then."

"Yes, Sir. One minute please, Doctor McCoy." She sounded pleased. "We can hear you loud and clear, Doctor!"

More crackling and hissing could be heard over the comm, but suddenly he could hear Spock clearly over the noise.

"Dr. McCoy, how may I assist you?"

"Whatta' you mean, how can I assist you? Now listen here, you green bloodied popcycle. What's this about two Klingon ships? Is Jim alright? Is the ship in danger? Talk to me, Spock or you'll rue the day of your next physical."

"Calm yourself, Doctor. There is no need to threaten me. The ship is fine, and the Captain is too. However, at present, the Captain is unavailable. He is conversing with Klingon Commander Krell trying to ascertain why two Klingon ships have ventured into Federation space, so I cannot interrupt. The conversation and subsequent actions may go on for some time. However, I will convey to the Captain what ever information you have for him as soon as I am able."

McCoy drew in a deep breath of frustration and gritted his teeth. Nothing irritated him more than when Spock was at his most officious. "Okay then, hobgoblin, just tell Jim the situation here is also tense. Scotty's newest scan of the tectonic plates under the city ain't pretty, Spock. He's probably already sent it to you. We've suspended the needs assessment to try to get these people ready for the worst. It's been difficult to say the least. Talk about ostriches burying their heads in the sand and you're talking about Sansorans. It'd be good if you all would turn the ship around and head back here as quick as you can. I don't think we have much time."

"Yes, I have received a new report from Mr. Scott; however I have not had time to read it with the current Klingon situation. I will forward it to Geology for further study."

"Spock," McCoy ground out, "how can I put this so that giant brain of yours sittin' between your pointed ears will get it! We don't have time for any further study! Didn't I just tell you that all hell is gonna break loose here, and there's only 4 of us to help these people. We need the ship to come back right away. You tell Jim all of that, you hear?"

"Dr. McCoy, I am very sure they can hear you in the next quadrant. I will convey your message to the Captain. I am certain he will comm you at his next available opportunity with his decision. Spock out."

McCoy heard Spock's comm flip close and he looked at his own comm in disbelief. Did Spock just hang up on him? He shook his head. That supercilious pig headed Vulcan; he was gonna' hear about this next time he saw him. He put his comm away, now thinking furiously. _Maybe things were not goin' so good up ther_ e, he thought worriedly. _Jim wouldda talked with me if he could've._

He walked out of the bedroom and looked for Uhura. "It's time to get back, Nyota. We still have a lot to do."

"I'm ready, Leonard. I've checked out their Communication schematics, and I've found a couple of short cuts we can use. That will save us some time. Did you talk with The Captain?"

"No, but I talked with Spock." McCoy filled her in about the two Klingon War Birds. "I don't like it, Nyota. If I know Jim and I do, he's gonna' be tied up with the Klingons until he chases them back to their own neck of the woods. That means he won't be able to come back here for who knows how long?"

Uhura's worried gaze met his own. "We better let Scotty and Frank know." She sighed. "Leonard, why is it that we can never have an away mission go smoothly. Just once, I'd like to set foot on a new planet and have the mission be uneventful and stress free from beginning to end."

McCoy snorted. "That'll be the day pigs fly, darlin'!"

* * *

 

 **1** Thucydides (Greek historian and author, 460-404bc)


	9. Chapter 9

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 9**

**"The frontiers of one blend with the outside limits of the other,**

**and he who attempts to tread this dangerous ground**

**may be sometimes in one and sometimes in the other."**

**O. Henry**

Jim looked at the view screen and said again, "Commander Krell why are your ships in Federation space?" His voice was cold, his stance rigid and aggressive as he met the gaze of the Klingon Commander. "Your ships are in violation of the Federation/Klingon agreement to respect our designated borders."

"Captain Kirk, you are as always so warm and welcoming. I am delighted to see the great Captain Kirk once again, but a question of my own comes to mind, what is the Flag Ship of Star Fleet doing in this part of space?"

The Klingon Commander bared his canines in what passed as a smile. When Jim didn't answer his question, but continued to look sternly and belligerently at him, his demeanor changed. "Let me assure you that I do not want to be here anymore than you want us here. We were patrolling our own side of the border when the ion storm hit us unexpectedly and our navigation sensors became useless. We were trying to return to the area of our routine patrol when our helmsman spotted a ship and we made our way to you and thus you find us here."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spock at his Science console checking the Klingon ship. He looked up from the Science sensor, nodded, and walked over to Jim. He turned his back to the screen and toggled Jim's seat button to mute the comm. "He is telling the truth, Captain. My scans show that almost nothing is working on the two ships except ship to ship communication. Phasers and photon torpedoes are cold, they can not cloak, and their long range sensors and navigational computer also appears to be down. It seems they were not prepared for the ion storm."

"Captain Krell, is the other ship under your command?"

"Yes it is, Captain, why do you ask?"

Jim glared at the screen. Klingon psychological profiles, imprinted on every Star Fleet Academy command track officers, said that when dealing with Klingons, he who growled loudest and acted the most aggressively, commanded the most respect. So Jim put on his best 'I am Kirk, hear me roar' façade. His eyes took on a feral gleam; he frowned, tightened his jaw, and clenched his fists at his side.

With a theatrical sigh he said, "even though it would take us out of our way, and interrupt our patrol, Commander Krell, _Enterprise_ is willing to escort you back to the Klingon border. If you wish to confer with your other ship's commander, we'll wait, but we won't wait long," he added. He toggled off the chair comm button, turned to Palmer and made a slashing motion across his throat. The Klingon commander view disappeared and the screen reverted to the outside view of the two Klingon ships.

"Well Spock? What do you think?"

"I believe him, Captain. There is no reason for them to have ventured to this side of the Federation border. There is nothing in this part of space, they were not aware we were here, and," he turned to Chekov, "without sensors, it is impossible to identify a ship from the distance where they were, is that not so Ensign?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock. Visually we would appear to be a shiny dot in space with no identification markers."

"So we give them the benefit of a doubt, Spock?"

"Yes Captain, that would be a prudent decision. It would be ill advised to begin any type of altercation with the Klingons at this time."

Palmer's voice interrupted. "They're hailing us, Captain."

"On screen, Palmer." She nodded and the Klingon commander came on again. Her comm board beeped again and she put her transdator in her ear and spoke softly.

The screen in front of Jim was still wavering and flickering, but the image of Commander Krell was clear in spite of the dim reddish light of his bridge. Spock, standing by Jim's side, saw the intense inward gleam in his hazel eyes which meant he was now in full tactical mode. "Captain Kirk. I have spoken with Commander Kalor. We will accept your offer to escort us back to Klingon space. According to my Science officer, this storm is vast; we will not be able to navigate with any exactitude for many hours."

"A wise decision, Commander Krell. Let my navigator plot a course for us, and we'll take you back to your border. I suggest a wing formation with Enterprise at the head, and your two ships on either side of us. We will maintain an 8 kilometer distance from each other for safety's sake."

"That is agreeable, Captain. We will be able to resume our patrol when the ion storm clears."

"Just be sure that you stay on your side of the border, Krell, and there won't be any trouble. _Enterprise_ will continue to patrol the area to make sure of that."

From his peripheral vision Jim saw Palmer's sudden beckon to Spock and his walk to her comm board, but he couldn't spare him any more attention.

"Commander, our sensors are in good working order and we will monitor both your ships while we escort you back to your border. I warn you not to attempt any aggressive moves or the consequences will be severe. My navigator and helmsman will be in contact with yours. Tell them to adhere strictly to any instructions they receive. Is that clear?"

"Very clear, Captain." The Klingon paused and Jim saw him swallow. His next words obviously caused him difficulty, but Klingon honor was paramount and must be satisfied, even toward an enemy. "Commander Kalor and I thank you for your assistance, Captain." He looked at Jim and said, "we know it would have been simple to destroy our ships; we are helpless to defend ourselves. You have conducted yourself with honor, Kirk."

Jim nodded his head in acknowledgement. "There is no honor in destroying a ship when it is defenseless. Stand by, Commander."

He turned to his helmsman and navigator. "Mr. Sulu, send flight formation coordinates to both ships, and keep a very close eye on their proximity to _Enterprise_. Mr. Chekov, I want you to monitor their weapons systems constantly. If anything comes to life over there, notify me immediately. I want your fingers close to our torpedoes and phaser array buttons during the entire flight. Understood?"

"Aye, Captain," came from both Sulu and Chekov.

Jim turned to Spock now beside him again. "What was going on with you at the comm station, Spock?"

"It was Dr. McCoy, Captain. He was quite agitated. It seems that the team has had to change its focus. Mr. Scott reports that a major quake threat is now eminent; the tectonic plates are shifting rapidly and the frequency and duration of larger tremors have increased. Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura have begun preparations for such an event. He wished to speak with you, but I could not interrupt your conversation with Commander Krell." Spock paused knowing what Jim's reaction would be. "Dr. McCoy strongly suggests that _Enterprise_ return to Sansora as quickly as possible."

"Damn it! I knew it; I knew something would happen if we left." Jim made his way to the comm consol feeling the ship's strong vibrations and faint buckling under his feet. "Lt. Palmer, get me Dr. McCoy please." He waited impatiently while Palmer worked through the comm's static until he heard Bones' voice.

"McCoy here."

"Bones! What's going on down there? Are you all right?"

"Jim, thank God! I talked to that green eared elf, but I sure didn't get any satisfaction from that conversation. He told me you were talkin' to Klingons. What's goin' on up there, Jim?"

"The ion storm is pretty bad, Bones. Two Klingon ships got lost and ventured into our space, they've got no sensors, no weapons, and barely any communication. We're going to escort them back to their side of the border. I think we've got that sorted out." Jim drew in a breath. "Talk to me, Bones, what's happening?"

"It's getting' pretty bad here, Jim." The worry in Bones' voice came through loud and clear across the crackle of the comm system. "Scotty did another scan, probably not as accurate as the one from the ship, but things don't look good. I don't think we have much time before the big one happens. Uhura and I had to drop the needs assessment for more pressin' matters. I'm in the middle of teaching these doctors and nurses how to triage, and how to perform field emergency procedures. We're 'bout finished with our last training rotation. Uhura is almost finished with boosting power to their communications set up. These people are in the dark ages; living in a fool's paradise, not prepared a 'tall and they wouldn't have stirred to help themselves except we pushed them into it." Jim heard Bones take in a deep breath. "Jim, I hate to ask, but can you bring the ship back here pretty quick?"

Jim closed his eyes and pushed two fingers up to his forehead. A massive head ache was starting to bloom there and a knot of worry for his away team was building in his chest. "Bones, we'll get back as soon as we can after we escort the Klingons back to their side. Right now we can only do Warp **3**. We've siphoned off power from the warp engines to boost the shields, sensors, and communication. The ion bombardment is very strong, and the storm is huge. I'll have Spock calculate our ETA to get back to Sansora after we get rid of the Klingons. Another thing, we don't want to seem in a big hurry to leave and call their attention to our getting back to Sansora."

"God no, Jim. These people have enough trouble on their hands without addin' Klingons to the mix and accordin' to Giotto, their defense systems are non existent. Scotty and Giotto are continuin' to scope out Defense and Engineerin'. So far things don't look any more promisin' than with Medical and Communications. Listen Jim, don't you go doing anythin' fool hardy to get back here fast. We'll hold down the fort as best we can until you get back; you just keep the ship together and y'all stay safe."

"We'll do our best." Jim swallowed hard. "I wish we were there, Bones. I'm worried."

"Yeah, me too, Jim boy, but last I heard, the great Captain Kirk didn't have the power of bilocation, so we'll muddle through here by ourselves for a while more and hope for the best. By the way, did you get some sleep and eat somethin'? I'm not there to keep an eye on you, and I know you have your panties in a twist with those Klingons, but you better take care of yourself or I'll sic Spock or Christine on you!"

Jim gave a strangled laugh. His CMO never let him get away with anything, even when he was millions of miles away.

"Please, Bones, not Christine. She's worse than you or Spock. I'll sleep later, haven't had a chance yet, but I did get something to eat, Janice brought me a sandwich."

"Good." There was a deep silence on both sides of the comm. Neither man wanted to end the comm call; both of them worried for each other and about events out of their control. "I better go, Jim. Gotta go give the medical staff a pep talk. Uhura's doing the same and then we're outta here. I'm ready for supper. It's been a hell of a long day."

"All right, Bones. I'll get a report from Scotty and Giotto later this evening. We should have out ETA by then; we'll talk again later. Kirk out."

McCoy bit his lip and flipped his comm closed. They were on their own, then, at least for a time. Well they would handle it; they'd all been in much worse situations than this after all. He walked back to the training room.

"We have finished Dr. McCoy,"

"Excellent Tomalin. Your people did a hell of a job!" McCoy beamed at the third rotation medical staff. He was proud of them all; they'd worked hard and learned a lot in their three hour rotation.

"We'll pick up again tomorrow, Tomalin. _If all hell hasn't broken loose by then_ , McCoy thought, feeling the building move. "There's some emergency medical intervention modules I'd like for your staff to review. Head trauma, puncture wounds, compound fractures, arterial bleeds, etc. These are common types of injuries after a catastrophic event. Are you'll up for that?"

"We are, Dr. McCoy. My staff is eager to learn these procedures. We thank you for sharing your expertise with us. _The Hood_ officers did not offer to help us in this way."

 _Yeah, well those people and Star Fleet are gonna hear from Jim, Spock and I,_ McCoy thought grimly. _Talk 'bout a messed up First Contact mission!_ "I'm sure they just ran out of time, Tomalin, but we're here now, and we'll do all we can to be of help."

He turned to the Matarras, who had stood patiently through all three training rotations. "Ready to go, Matarras? I'm gettin' hungry for some of Selia's fine cookin'."

Matarras nodded and McCoy flipped open his communicator. "Uhura, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Leonard. I'll meet you at the front walk."

"See you there. Oh, I talked with Jim so I'll fill you in on our walk back." He closed his communicator and he and Matarras walked out of the hospital.

Uhura was waiting and as they walked back to the house, McCoy filled her in on what Jim had told him. "He's worried, Nyota, I can hear it in his voice," rumbled McCoy. "And I'm worried too, what with that ion storm and the two Klingons ships flyin' along side _Enterprise_."

"I know, Len, but don't worry about the Klingons. Jim knows what he's doing. What's really worrying him is that he's on the ship while we're here without him. You know he hates that." McCoy nodded. His officers all knew that Jim was intensely over protective of his crew. He never asked anything of them that he wasn't willing to do himself. It's what made him a great Captain and what made his crew intensely loyal. It's also what kept some of the Star Fleet Admirals constantly annoyed with him.

They reached the house and found Selia in the kitchen cooking. "Somethin' smells mighty good, Selia," McCoy said.

She smiled shyly. "I hope you will enjoy the meal, Leonard and Nyota."

"Where's Jennyphera, Selia?" asked Uhura.

"She will be here soon; her Nanon will bring her back."

"I'm sure she's had a lovely day with her Nanon. Excuse me, Selia, Leonard; I'm going to the living room to input some data on the computer. I'd rather do it now than after dinner. I'd like to relax for a while after we eat."

Selia nodded. "Will Mr. Scott and Mr. Giotto be here for supper, Dr. McCoy?"

"I think so. Scotty hasn't commed to say otherwise, so I'd expect them, Selia. Excuse me for a few minutes, I'm gonna freshen up before supper; it's been a long day." McCoy went into the bedroom, collected his oldest and softest Star Fleet sweat pants and shirt and went to take a shower. The hot water felt wonderful on his neck and back and he could feel the tight muscles there begin to relax. He stood there letting the very hot water beat down on him and finally used the sandal wood shampoo and the pine scented soap he preferred. He rinsed himself off, got out of the shower, dried himself and dressed. He went back to the bedroom to lie down to rest for a few minutes. Being on his feet for all three rotations had taken its toll on his back and neck muscles. He had almost dozed off, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Dr. McCoy, Dr. McCoy." It was Selia's voice. McCoy sat up in the bed.

"Come in, Selia. What's the matter?" he asked as her worried face peeked in.

"It's Jennyphera, Dr. McCoy. Something is wrong with her. Matarras said perhaps you could help since you are a healer."

"I'll be right there, let me get my tricorder and medical kit," he told her and her worried face disappeared.

He walked into the kitchen to see Matarras crouched down in front of Jennyphera. The child was standing in front of her father, her cheeks flushed, her little hands fisted at her side, her lips set in a mutinous line, her eyes flashing with temper.

"What's wrong, Matarras?" McCoy's keen doctor's eyes scanned the little girl, but he could see no immediate reason for concern. "Is she sick?"

"Yes, Dr. McCoy, her mother saw something in her mouth and tongue that frightened her, but now she will not show me."

"Jennyphera," her father's voice was stern. "I want you to let Dr. McCoy see into your mouth. He is a doctor and will be able to tell us what is wrong."

The little girl closed her mouth tighter and shook her head vehemently.

"Jennyphera," her father said warningly. "If you do not open your mouth so Dr. McCoy can look, you will not be allowed to go out with Nanon ever again. Do you understand?"

Tears came to the little girl's eyes and rolled down her flushed cheeks. She nodded at her father, but she still refused to open her mouth.

McCoy crouched down in front of her. He looked into the big beautiful tear filled eyes, smiled and spoke softly. "Come on, little darlin', I won't hurt you, I promise. Let me just peek into your mouth and we'll see what scared your mama, Okay?"

Jennyphera looked at the kind face in front of her and finally nodded. She opened her mouth and McCoy saw that her tongue and all the inside of her mouth were a bright deep blue. "Whoa," he said, "what have we here?" He ran the medical Tricorder up and down the sturdy little body and frowned. Everything showed normal on the screen. "Hmm," McCoy said, and sat back on his haunches to think. "Jennyphera," he told her, "open your mouth again." The child did as she was told and McCoy leaned forward to smell her breath. He looked over to the worried faces of her parents and grinned. "I think I know what the trouble is," he said.

He looked down at the closed little fists and took the child's hands in his own. "Open your hands, Jenny."

She shook her head mutely.

McCoy smiled at her. "Come on sweet pea, open your hands." He gently pried open the tiny hands and found there two round very blue pieces of candy. The candy dye had come off on the little palms and they too were stained blue. McCoy took the two sticky pieces and gave them to her mother. "It's harmless blue food dye, she's fine, Selia. Obviously her Nanon has indulged her with candy that she doesn't usually eat."

Selia gave a sigh of relief as she disposed of the melting blue candy. "Thank you, Leonard. I will have to speak with Nanon again. Jennyphera is not allowed to eat candy and Nanon knows this."

McCoy looked down at sad little face. "Well, an occasional piece of candy won't hurt anything; and it's really better to let her have a piece once in a while rather than make it some kind of forbidden fruit and have your grandmother try to hide the fact that she gives her some." He ran a gentle hand over the soft black curls. "Next time just tell Mama, okay, Jenny?"

Jennyphera looked up at the kind blue eyes and nodded.

Uhura came in followed by Scotty and Giotto. "Is something wrong?" Uhura looked questioningly at the three adults hovering around the child.

Selia smiled. "Nothing is wrong now. Come, sit down. Your dinner is ready."


	10. Chapter 10

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 10**

**"And there were voices, and thunders, and lightnings; and there was a great earthquake,**

**such as was not since men were upon the earth, so mighty an earthquake, and so great."**

**Revelations 16:18**

 

 

McCoy woke up suddenly, wide awake, with his heart pounding in his ears. The dream images were slipping away from him and he was having a hard time grasping the tendrils of the nightmare. All he remembered was darkness, panic and a feeling of suffocation. He breathed deeply and tried to relax his tense muscles. He looked over to the other bed. Thankfully he had not wakened Uhura. It was only 0530, but he might as well get up and shower. It would be another full day today. After dinner, last night, Scotty had commed Jim and they'd had a long conversation in spite of the noisy crackle and pop of the comm system. Scotty had brought Jim up to date on the status of the tectonic plates, and he'd also reported about the sad state of the Defense department. Scotty had also told Jim that building inspections had confirmed their worst fears; the existing earthquake reinforcements on most of the buildings were not adequate for a major earthquake. Jim had been silent for most of the conversation; silence from the Captain was always an indicator of his worried state of mind. Jim had asked to speak to each of the away team, more, McCoy suspected, to ease his worry about them than anything else.

Jim told them they were still escorting the two Klingon ships and only traveling at warp 1 or 2 since any more than that caused the Klingon ships to shake themselves apart. The two Klingon ships had not reinforced their shields and the ion storm was playing havoc with both their interior and exterior systems. The constant bombardment of ions on the ships kept them discharging massive amounts of kinetic energy and the Klingon helmsmen were having a difficult time staying on course. The two Klingon ships were trying their best to stay beside _Enterprise_ , but it was difficult, hence the low warp speed. They had ended the transmission with Jim's assurance that they'd be back as soon as possible.

McCoy had thought long and hard about the readiness status of the Sansoran doctors and after dinner, he'd sent Tomalin a message telling him he wanted all the doctors to report for their emergency protocols training modules with a complete medical kit. He'd sent a full listing of what the doctors should carry; an exact copy of everything he had in his own Med Kit from the _Enterprise_. He hoped the hospital had all the meds and equipment he'd requested. As the doctors and nurses worked through the training modules, he'd teach them about the uses of each drug and which piece of equipment was best to use in a triage emergency situation. Standing under the shower spray, he reviewed the contents of his Med Kit in his head: 6 hydro sprays each of Cordrazine, Maseform D, Melenex, the neural paralyzes drug, Tri Ox Compound, a spray applicator, a medical scanner or palm size reader, a dermal and osteo regenerator, a surgical laser, splints, a local anesthetic, and a medical tricorder. If the doctors were provided with full Med Kits, he felt sure they would be able to help with most medical emergencies.

After speaking with McCoy last night about the communications upgrades and the department's current status, Uhura decided to follow McCoy's example and ask for hand held communicators for everyone in the department. If worse came to worse and the main communications room could not be accessed, at least the department would have the hand held communicators.

He stepped out of the shower, stretched his now warmed muscles and dressed. The hot water had made his back and feet feel better. He felt the floor of the house tremble as he walked into the kitchen. He sighed, his heart rate hadn't even increased, a bad sign; he'd already gotten used to the tremors. No wonder the Sansorans exhibited no great stress about the constant quakes. He heard the shower again; someone else must be up way too early this morning. Selia would be here pretty soon to cook breakfast and they'd be able to get to work earlier.

Scotty and Giotto were up early also. Breakfast was a quiet meal, each member of the team lost in their own thoughts and plans. Selia, sensing their introspection, did not speak either. This morning Matarras was not with them. He would come to the house later with Jennyphera because McCoy had told him yesterday evening that he and Uhura were comfortable walking by themselves to the two sites and interacting with the Sansorans on their own.

They picked up their gear and left Selia working in the kitchen. Scotty and Giotto were meeting with Chimera, Gafna and Governor Rual this morning to give them their final reports on Infrastructure and Defense. The news was not good. Whether the bad news would make the Sansorans move faster to upgrade the two departments more quickly was to be seen. Even with Federation credits backup, it would be a long and expensive process, and Scotty and Giotto hoped the Governor would feel the same urgency that they felt.

McCoy and Uhura spilt up at the end of the walk. "See you later, darlin'. Good luck in there today. I'm hoping we have better news for Jim this evening and I sure hope they get those Klingons to their side of the border and get back here quick."

Uhura smiled at him. "Me too, Leonard, and as for the Sansorans, I think I've gotten them to see the error of their ways. After yesterday, there isn't any doubt left in the department that we're preparing for a catastrophe."

"In Medical either, so I guess somethin' is somethin'. Hope Giotto and Scotty have luck with Rual, Gafna and Chimera."

McCoy entered the hospital building and walked up the three flights of stairs to the training room. The first rotation of doctors and nurses were already there waiting for him. Tomalin came up to greet him smiling, his bronze skin flushed with pleasure. "Dr. McCoy! As you see, we are ready for you. We have furnished each of our doctors with the Medical Kits and contents that you requested. All is in readiness for you." He patted the soft bag hanging at his side. "You see, I have made one up for myself as well," he said. "We are eager to become proficient in all aspects of emergency medicine." His beaming face dimmed. "We agree with your assessment about the urgency of the situation."

 _Fast work,_ thought McCoy looking at all the eager faces of the medical staff. It seemed that he had somehow gotten through to them about the coming catastrophe. As if to emphasize the seriousness of the situation, the entire building gave a slow shudder and the light fixtures above them waved back and forth. Blue eyes met green ones in alarm. That had been a strong one. They all waited in silence until the movement stopped. McCoy drew in a deep breath, apprehension roiling in his gut. "Let's get started, Tomalin. I don't think we have much time."

The day crawled by with intermittent quakes shaking the hospital, until all three rotations had worked through the emergency training modules. McCoy had answered so many questions that he was hoarse as well as tired. He was also hungry, having skipped lunch to stay and answer the never ending torrent of questions from the doctors and nurses. They were fascinated with the contents of the Med Kits and the information on the training modules. Tomalin had brought him a cool drink and some fresh sweet fruit, but that didn't stay with him long. At mid day he'd commed Uhura to tell her he wouldn't be going back to the house for lunch, and she had told him she was also staying to work through the lunch and rest hour. She and Aadi were scrounging through the building searching for more hand held communicators. She told McCoy that she'd let Selia know they were skipping lunch.

After an interminable afternoon, the last of the doctors and nurses finished the modules. They stood from the computer monitors, turned to McCoy, thanked him, touched hands to their foreheads and left the room. McCoy stretched his tired back, looked around, picked up his Med Kit and said, "I think we're finished, Tomalin, and thank the good Lord for that."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy. Words cannot express my gratitude for what you have taught us."

"You're welcome, Tomalin. I feel good 'bout what we've done here. Your people are much better prepared for what's comin.' " He looked around; it was very quiet. The third floor of the hospital was empty of staff and patients; it was only used for storage and computers and the noise from the first two floors didn't reach the third. Tomalin waited at his side patiently. _They were all very patient, these Sansorans; a good quality if it didn't make you complacent,_ thought McCoy. Right now, he was desperate for some quiet alone time to regroup his tired brain. "You go on Tomalin. I'm gonna' repack my Med Kit, and turn off all the computer consoles, and then get on back to the house. Thanks for all your help and I'll see you tomorrow." Tomalin nodded at him, touched his hands to his forehead and left him.

McCoy sat down, repacked his Med Kit and leaned back in the chair to draw a quiet breath. It was time to head back to the house for a good dinner. He walked down the back stairs and out the front door. The Sansoran sun was already low on the horizon, casting shadows on the last of a beautiful bright day and dimming the bright colors of the flowers on the walk. The side walk lights had come on and they lit his path. All the homes on either side of the walk were starting to turn on their evening lights and he could see their soft glow in living rooms and kitchens as evening meals were being prepared. He stopped for a minute looking around, enjoying the beauty, peace and quiet. Quiet! It was way too quiet. Nothing stirred, nothing moved, it was deathly eerily quiet, as if time itself stood still. Suddenly his whole body became hyper aware and his heart rate picked up. That atavistic sense of danger honed by too many away missions gone wrong at Jim Kirk's side kicked in. He stood still and looked down. The ground under his booted feet was starting to move, not just trembling and shivering, but rolling, moving in waves. _It's just like the ocean,_ thought McCoy dazed and unbelieving.

A deep low bass rumbling sound penetrated his panicked brain. _Shit, shit,_ he thought as he felt the ground roll. He could hear the windows of the homes around him rattling. His body moved back and forth, trying to keep his balance. The shaking continued, increasing in intensity. The rumbling became a roar sounding as if a shuttle was bearing down on him. Dimly he could hear a loud siren, its shrill screaming rising and falling over and over. It was the earthquake siren. It had not gone off a single time during any of the quakes they had experienced since their arrival on Sansoran. _So this is the big one_ , he thought hysterically. It's happening!

A loud crack like a gun shot sounded to the right of him, and a huge tree branch, long, thick, and dark came flying towards him. It missed him by centimeters and landed across the side walk. He looked down at it stunned. If it had hit him, he'd be dead. His doctor's time sense perfected by many years of taking a patient's pulse, told him the quake had already lasted for 15 seconds. All at once, his feet went out from under him and he fell flat on his face, sprawled over the walk. _I'll just stay right here,_ he thought dazed. _I'll stay right here until it stops_. He gulped and hid his face in his arms. Dispassionately he felt his body trembling, adrenaline coursing through his body. _Calm down, Leonard,_ he told his traitorous body, _you're safer out here than inside a building. Twenty seconds_ , he thought, and heard loud crashes as windows crumbled and broke and glass went flying. He raised his head cautiously; he could hear a series of small pops all around him as the lights down the walk exploded and went out one by one. _Thirty seconds._ Clouds of dust were rising from the lawn as grass, flowers and trees were uprooted. One minute. The quaking, the horrifying undulating waves and the loud roar were lessening. He looked around. It was dark now; pitch dark, but finally the ground beneath him was still. He cautiously got up on his hands and knees and groped for his Med Kit and comm unit. They were still on him, thank the good Lord. The shrill screaming of the earthquake siren had thankfully stopped. He pushed himself slowly to his feet his eyes taking in the wreckage all around him. It looked as if a bomb had gone off. Even in the dark he could see that many of the surrounding homes and buildings had been severely damaged, and some had totally collapsed. I _t looks like the end of the world_ , McCoy thought dazedly, his Georgian Sunday School Bible reading came back to him in a rush. _It looks as if the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have visited this place._

He looked down at himself. He seemed to be in one piece, all his limbs were where they were supposed to be. Suddenly he thought of Uhura, Scotty and Giotto and felt panic rise in him. He flipped open his communicator. "Uhura, come in please. Are you okay? Uhura, Uhura, answer me, dammit!" He heard the crackle of the comm as he waited for a response from her.

"Len! I'm here! Are you alright?"

"Thank God! Yes, I'm fine, Uhura. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Len. Aadi and I are in the basement. We seem to be in a section of the building that's strongly reinforced. Thank goodness for that. Where are you?"

"I was outside, walking back to the house. I'm fine, just scared witless, that was the most horrifying' thing I've ever experienced," McCoy gulped looking down on the tree limb.

"I know. Len, it was terrifying. We need to check on Scotty and Frank. I hope they were far enough away and it wasn't as bad where they were."

"You check on them, Uhura, see if they can head back over here. Things look real bad here. Tell Scotty to let Jim know it's happened. I have a feeling we're sittin' at the epicenter of the quake. I'm gonna' head back to the hospital. It's still standin'; I can see it from here. We're gonna' need all the help we can get, a whole lot of man power. I'm gonna try to find Tomalin and see if the patients are all right and we gotta prepare for incomin'."

McCoy stopped talking, he could hear klaxons blaring; emergency vehicles probably. He knew they were heading out to find people who were trapped and injured. He hoped someone was coming this way to help. There was little he could do here alone; he was of much more use at the hospital.

"I think some help may be on the way for some of these folks, Uhura. I hear 'em. There are homes all around here, some have just collapsed and I'm sure there are some people trapped under there. I'm worried about the after shocks too."

"You go on, Len. I'll check on Scotty and Frank first, and then I'll check at the house for Matarras, Selia and Jennyphera. We'll be there as soon as we can to help you and I'll bring as many more people as I can find. Uhura out."

McCoy made his way back to the hospital. The walk would normally have taken him no more than five minutes, but with all the fallen debris and glass that littered the walk way, he had to step carefully. He walked around to the emergency room doors which appeared to be stuck and pushed and pulled on them until they gave. He looked around; the hospital's emergency room was chaotic, noisy and crowded. McCoy's could hear calls and cries from people vying for attention, the doctors, nurses and willing helpers moving among them.

McCoy stopped himself from stepping in to help. What was needed here was order and organization, and someone in charge of the whole shebang. He stopped one of the doctors he recognized from the training session by putting a hand on his arm. The Sansoran looked at him, his usual bronze coloring bleached and pale, his large grey eyes shocked and dazed. "Where is Tomalin? I'm here to help." The Sansoran pointed a shaking finger to the end of the corridor. McCoy followed the finger and saw the Chief of Medical. The tall Sansoran had blood seeping from a cut on his forehead and he was surrounded by clamoring, yelling Sansorans who had run into the hospital to take shelter.

McCoy made his way to Tomalin and tried to get his attention. It was impossible with all the noise. McCoy put two fingers to his mouth and whistled the loudest and most piercing whistle in his Southern boy arsenal. The noise stopped, shocked faces turned to him and moved aside. Tomalin looked over to him with visible relief. "Dr. McCoy, I'm relieved you are well and are here."

"Tomalin, who've you got directin' triage?"

"No one yet, Dr. McCoy. I have only now arrived. I had to make my way down from upstairs; there is much debris in the stair wells. Please, I beg of you, will you do that?"

"Yeah, of course." He glanced around the waiting room pleased to see every one had their field Med Kit hanging around their necks. "Tomalin, this is only the beginning," he said. "The injured from outside haven't even started to arrive yet. We need to make room in here. We need to get everyone who is able bodied and not injured out of the way. The doors are stuck, so let's get someone from maintenance down here to fix them immediately so ambulance personnel can get the injured in here. Let's get ourselves organized. Your people are prepared, Tomalin, they just need directions and order. How are the patients upstairs?"

"I have placed two nurses on each floor to check on them, but I called all the doctors and the rest of the nurses and orderlies to report here. We are fortunate we still have lights from our own power source."

McCoy nodded. Good, most of the man power was here. "First, let me take care of your cut," he said. As he sat Tomalin down and automatically started cleaning his bleeding forehead, he was thinking furiously. He hoped off-duty medical personnel would start reporting in soon. He spent the next 15 minutes in organizational consultation with Tomalin, as he treated his bleeding forehead. Thankfully the cut was superficial and the dermal regenerator was all that was needed. As he sat under McCoy's gentle hands and McCoy gave him directives, Tomalin gave orders. He called security to clear everyone from the emergency room except for injured patients and then asked maintenance to fix the doors; he designated his most experienced nurse as triage supervisor for adults; he dispersed the surgeons to get all the operating rooms ready; he designated a nurse and another doctor as the pediatrics triage supervisors because children's injuries had to be treated differently than adult injuries. He called for rolling carts to be filled with bandages, antimicrobials, pain medication, scissors, laser scalpels, retractors, sutures, regenerators, electrolyte drinks, etc. Every one flew to follow directives and within 30 minutes, order had been restored to the emergency room. McCoy estimated that the emergency vehicles would be arriving with the injured within the next hour.

McCoy and Tomalin had just leaned back against a wall to take a moment to breathe, when the floor suddenly started to shift and buckle under them. "Dammit! It's an aftershock!" yelled McCoy. "Everyone, hold on to someone or something and grab those carts so they don't roll."


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

  
**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 11**

**"All things have second birth,**

**The earthquake is not satisfied at once."**

**William Wordsworth**

Jim sat in his command chair looking steadfastly at the view screen. The two Klingon ships were holding steady on either side and slightly back of _Enterprise_. _Surely_ , Jim thought, fighting back a tired yawn, _this has been the longest day we've had on board this boat_. He was vibrating with impatience. They needed to get back to Sansora as quickly as possible. After speaking to Scotty and all the team this morning, he felt a deep sense of foreboding and urgency to return to the planet and his people.

"Estimated ETA to the Klingon border, Mr. Chekov?"

Chekov bit his lip hard to prevent inappropriate words coming out of his mouth. The Captain had asked him that same question 18 times in the last 4 hours... but who was counting? "Estimated ETA is 47 minutes at varp 2 and 2 hours and 56 minutes at varp 1, sir."

Jim toggled his chair button. "Mr. De Salle, can you push her up to warp 2 without exciting the ions outside even more?"

"Aye, Captain," De Salle's tired voice was resigned. This was the 3rd time the Captain had attempted warp 2 and for the third time De Salle asked the same question. "But will the other two ships handle the increase in warp speed and the resulting buffeting of their ships is still the question?"

Jim sighed tiredly. "Let's try 1.5 then, Mr. De Salle. If their ships protest, we'll slow down again. Bring our speed up very slowly on my mark."

"Yes, Sir."

He turned to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, notify the Klingon helmsmen what we're going to do, and tell them to let you know right away if there's a problem."

"Yes, Captain." Sulu bent over his console and spoke quietly to the Klingon helmsmen. In the hours since they'd been traveling, they had managed a civil interchange of information.

"Mr. De Salle, here we go; three, two, one, mark, increase warp speed to 1.5."

"Increasing speed, Sir."

"Mr. Sulu, keep a close eye on the Klingon ships. Mr. Chekov, keep the comm open with the two Klingon helmsmen. Monitor their speed, and if they experience too much turbulence we'll have to reduce speed again." Jim pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. _Hurry, hurry, hurry, we need to get out of her_ e, he thought impatiently.

"So far so good, Keptin." His voice reflecting relief, Chekov's eyes stayed glued to his screen. "They are maintaining their speed; the helmsmen report no increase in turbulence. 1.5 varp speed seems to vork for them."

"Good. Mr. Spock? How is the storm?"

"It is still at full strength, Captain. Our shields are doing an excellent job of protecting the exterior of the ship from the ion bombardment."

"Excellent. Mr. De Salle and the Engineering Department will get a commendation from this. Log it, please Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Sir; logged. It is well deserved, Captain."

Jim got up and stretched. He had been on duty since very early this morning coming in to the bridge when it was still Delta shift. His breakfast and lunch had been on the run, and he'd missed dinner at the mess. Bones would not be happy with him if he were here. He'd had to push the thought of Bones and his worry to the back of his mind, but now after a full day and Alpha shift almost over, he wanted very badly to hear a report from his people down on Sansora."

He heard Lt. Palmer's comm beep. "It's from Lt. Uhura, Sir, at your station,"

Jim toggled his chair comm. "Kirk here." He could here the usual loud crackling over the comm. "Uhura, how is everything?"

"Captain." Jim's gut twisted as he heard the faint quaver in Uhura's usually calm, serene voice. "It's not good; we were hit by the major earthquake just a few minutes ago. We're all okay. Mr. Scott and Commander Giotto were out in the field with Rual, Chimera and Gafna and they were pretty far from the epicenter so they escaped the worse of it, but Dr. McCoy and I were right in the middle of it. I'm back at the house waiting for Scotty and Giotto. Matarras, Selia and Jennyphera are all right. The house has some major damage, cracked walls and broken windows, but it's still standing. Dr. McCoy is at the hospital waiting for the injured to arrive. He's organized triage and they're as ready as they can be under the circumstances. I'm not sure how many doctors are available to help or if other towns will be sending help. There's already been one big after shock and I'm sure there'll be more." She paused to draw breath. "Captain, Dr. McCoy said we need you back here right away. We're in dire need of medical and first responder help and all the man power we can find to dig through the rubble for the dead and injured."

Jim's dismayed eyes met Spock's across the bridge. His people were there without him and things were spiraling out of his control. He drew in a shaky breath, "Uhura, tell Bones we'll be there as soon as possible. We're almost at the Klingon border and as soon as we leave the two Klingon ships, we'll head back as fast as we can. All of you be careful, be safe, and we'll be there as soon as possible. Kirk out."

"Mr. Chekov, ETA to the Klingon border?"

"We'll be there in 21 minutes, Keptin."

"Very good, Mr. Chekov. Lt. Palmer, patch me in to Commander Krell and put it on the screen, please."

The Klingon Commander's visage flashed on the screen. "Captain Kirk?"

"Commander we'll be at the Federation/Klingon border in 20 minutes. We'll leave you there and be on our way. If your helmsmen keep your ships becalmed and you don't resume your patrol until the ion storm passes, you should be all right. My science officer estimates it will have passed through this area in another three hours. I'm sure your science officers will be able to verify his calculations."

"Yes. I will give that order, Captain. I thank you for your assistance. We are in your debt; a Klingon debt of honor. Goodbye, Kirk, perhaps someday we will meet in the field of battle. It would be glorious."

"I'll look forward to it." Jim smiled his feral smile at the Klingon. "Good luck, Krell. Kirk out."

As the view screen shifted back to the storm outside, Jim breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to get that chore over with. Now to get back to his people. "Mr. Chekov, plot us a course back to Sansora. Mr. Sulu, warp factor 2.5, or a little more if we can manage it."

"Aye, Sir." Chekov said, and nodded his head to acknowledge Jim. The entire bridge crew gave a collective inward sigh of relief. The Captain would be all right now. "Course is plotted."

"Mr. Sulu, keep a very close eye on our speed; we'll increase by small increments. Mr. Spock, I want you to constantly monitor the strength of the storm." Jim sat back and tried to relax his death grip on the chair arms.

* * *

 

Uhura closed her comm after speaking to the Captain and prepared herself to wait for the sound of Scotty's shuttle. She was still shaken from the force of the quake and the strong aftershock. She wouldn't be able to relax until she saw Scotty and Giotto with her own eyes. She glanced at the little family sitting together in the living room. Selia had Jennyphera in her lap and was clutching her close to her breast. The child seemed content and not frightened. Matarras sat next to Selia, his face pale, his body language stiff; the hand held comm unit that Uhura had given him was at his mouth; he had been trying to contact someone, anyone of his and Selia's families. Not too many Sansorans had hand held comms, most had larger home comms as part of their computer sYstems and they were centrally located in homes and offices.

Before leaving the Communications building, Aadi had gotten on her own comm to call her people to come back. Uhura hoped that they were alright and had responded. They'd made plans to rendezvous in front of the hospital building and help the emergency services with search and rescue. First thing first though; she had to see Leonard and make sure he was fine. She looked at her chronometer, she expected to hear from Aadi about the welfare of her staff. She got up from the chair and paced up and down, anxious and stressed. Then her remarkable hearing picked up the sound of a distant shuttle coming closer and closer. Thank God! Scotty and Giotto were back. She ran out of the house to the landing pad and stood there, slim and graceful, waiting for the shuttle to land. Scotty and Giotto got out quickly and she ran to them, clutching first Scotty and then Giotto in a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're both all right," she said.

"Tis thankful I am that you're safe, lass," Scotty said, hugging her back. "My scan said the quake measured 8.1 on the Richter scale and you and McCoy were very close to the epicenter. We're going to find that there's been major damage to buildings, even the earthquake resistant buildings, and I'm afraid some buildings have already collapsed and," Scotty's kind face darkened, "'tis very sure I am, that there's people under that rubble."

Uhura's comm beeped. "It's Aadi," she said as she flipped it open. "Yes, Aadi." They could hear the head of Communications clearly. "Uhura, I have contacted almost all the staff. We will all meet in front of the communications building. We are ready to assist in any way we can."

"We'll coming, Aadi. Matarras is trying to contact more people to help. Mr. Scott believes there will be many casualties and people buried under rubble from collapsed home and buildings."

"I think he is correct, Uhura. I will assign my people to recruit more help using the hand held communicators. I am certain more Sansorans will come to help. Aadi out."

"Come lass, we must go find Dr. McCoy and he'll tell us how best to help. We'll go in the shuttle, it will save time and will also serve as a transport when we find injured people."

"I'll go tell Matarras and Selia we're leaving," Uhura said, starting her run to the front door.

"I'll report to the Captain," Scotty said.

Uhura came running back. "Wait, Scotty. I already did. The Captain said they'd get here as fast as they could. They were almost at the Klingon border and turning right around to come back."

Scotty nodded and she ran off again. He and Giotto waited impatiently until Uhura came running back with Matarras following behind her. "I too, would like to help, Mr. Scott," Matarras told him. "I have contacted some of our family members and they will help as well and they will bring others. They will come here to our home, and Selia will tell them where we are."

"Let's get going then," said Giotto, anxious to be doing something.

The ride to the hospital was short and silent. Once over the center of town, Scotty flew the shuttle in concentric circles so they could see the damage. From high up, they could see all the devastation. The earthquake had struck in the most populated area of the city where there were homes, buildings, parks, roads and sidewalks. There was a deep gauge in the formerly pristine lawn in front of the hospital; and in the park, another wound, so large that the shuttle could easily fit there. The side walks were broken and torn and the roads were blocked with debris, glass, tree limbs, fallen light posts, broken benches and furniture; the broken water fountains were spouting streams of water and creating mud everywhere. The surfaces of all the walks and the roads leading to and from the hospital were broken and pulverized. Beyond the hospital where once there had been a lovely verdant hill overlooking the gardens and walks, the quake had created a landslide and the dirt was heaped as high as the hill had once been. In other places the ground looked as if had turned to quicksand; this was due to quake liquefaction, said Mr. Scot somberly, and very dangerous for man or beast. Sooner rather than later, those buildings whose foundations were now on that sand, would settle, crumble inward and fall.

"We'll have to put barriers there, laddie," he told Giotto, who had taken out his padd again and was making frantic notes. Uhura, looking down, noted thankfully that there were no bodies lying outside. Perhaps because it had been the dinner hour and most Sansorans had been inside their homes. _Thank goodness for small mercies_ , she thought. She turned her head to look at Matarras; he looked stunned and shell shocked. "We're going to help as much as we can, Matarras," she told him softly.

"I know you will, Lt. Uhura," he whispered, his bronze face pale and anguished. "I know that my people, those who can, those who are able, will help as well."

Uhura looked out of the shuttle view window. A lone terrified bird flew up and over them, chirping frantically. That little bird was all that stirred in the devastation. She saw that there was a tear making its way down Matarras' pale cheek. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat and reached over to lay a soft hand over his large one and squeezed, in she knew, a futile attempt at comfort.

"Rual, Gafna, and Chimera said they'll meet us here," said Scotty. "They'll be bringing as much man power as they can find from the outlying areas where the quake didn't hit so hard. We'll have to start with the collapsed homes and buildings, digging through the rubble for the injured or the dead. We need equipment for that, and they said they would bring as much as they can find. I only hope they have heavy equipment in case we need it." He sighed. If _Enterprise_ was here, he'd have all that at his fingertips, plus the tractor beam to move very large things.

"We'll all do the best we can," said Giotto, still making furious notes on his padd, trying to prioritize what had to be done first.

"Aye that we will lad; but right now we have to land and find Doctor McCoy and Dr. Tomalin. They'll be the ones to tell us what we need to do. I don't see emergency vehicles, so they must not have arrived with the injured yet."

Uhura's communicator beeped; it was Aadi. "Lt. Uhura, we are all here in front of the Communications building. All but two of my staff have come. We cannot reach those two, I am quite concerned, but the rest of us are ready to help."

"Aadi, can you walk over to the hospital? Mr. Scott has brought us in the shuttle in case we have to transport people. We're all meeting there to organize ourselves after speaking with Dr. McCoy. We'll be at the Emergency room entrance."

"We will be there shortly. Aadi out."

Time flowed in a surreal and twisted way. According to the shuttle chronometer it had only been 38 minutes since the quake had struck, yet it felt like hours, days, months. There hadn't even been enough time for emergency services to pick up any of the injured and transport them to the hospital yet.

Scotty set the shuttle down as close to the hospital as he could and as far away from the gaping hole in the lawn as he could manage. If there were more after shocks, he didn't want the shuttle to slide in and fall into the hole.

Uhura had the door open as soon as the shuttle touched ground. She ran toward the hospital with Scotty, Giotto, and Matarras following close behind. She sprinted around to the emergency room doors and flung them open and opened her eyes in surprise at the sight in front of her. The Emergency room was quiet, orderly, and the doctors and nurses stood by carts ready for the injured to come in. She spotted Leonard against the far wall speaking with Dr. Tomalin. "Leonard!" He turned and she had never been so happy in her life to see those blue eyes and huge smile. She flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Uhura, darlin'!" He hugged her back and keeping an arm around her shoulder, left Tomalin's side and came over to the _Enterprise_ crew. "Thank the good Lord you're all here and safe," he said, clasping Scotty and Giotto on their shoulders. "We're expectin' the injured any minute. I'm afraid once they get here, it will be overwhelmin'. Tomalin has contacted more doctors and nurses from nearby towns, and they're comin' so we'll have some extra help, but they can't get here real quick."

"Leonard," Scotty said, looking around. "You've done miracles here, and in a very short amount of time."

"Indeed he has," said Dr. Tomalin. "I don't know what I would have done if Dr. McCoy had not taken charge of triage and organization."

"I didn't do much," McCoy muttered. "It was a little chaotic at first, but these are good people, and they've mostly organized themselves. I think we're ready as we'll ever be."

"Doctor, we've got man power waiting outside for search and rescue, and more will be coming soon to help. How do you want to handle it when we find the dead and injured. We need to get started as quickly as we can."

"There is a morgue, Scotty. We'll put the dead in there, and if it fills up, we'll open another room. The injured will be triaged from here and if we get too many, we've got an adjacent room and we'll assign doctors and nurses for that room. We've got plenty of cots and portable beds. If _Enterprise_ gets here soon enough, I can set up a field hospital outside if necessary and put M'Benga and Chapel in charge of that." McCoy drew in a deep breath. "Did ya'll talk to Jim?"

"I did, Leonard," said Uhura. "The Captain said they were leaving the Klingons and coming back here as quickly as possible. The ion storm is pretty bad, so they have to watch their warp speed. He's worried about all of us, but I told him we're all fine. Why don't you comm him? It'll do him good to hear your voice. We're going back outside now. Aadi and her groups are probably there waiting for us and we need to get started moving the rubble from those downed home and helping people get out of there." All of them felt a sense of intense urgency to be out there doing something.

"I hope Rual and his people are already here with the digging equipment," added Scotty.

"Okay, darlin'', McCoy gave Uhura another hug." Be careful all of you, especially of collapsing beams and walls. I don't want to see any head injuries or broken bones on any of you," he told them. "Maybe I will comm Jim while we're waiting for the injured to arrive. I can update him on what we've done here. That'll make both of us feel better," said McCoy. _Somehow, even when things were going to hell in a hand basket, it was still somehow better when Jim was present,_ thought MCCoy. He drew out his communicator and stepped away from the little group.

The now familiar crackle and hiss of the Enterprise comm station came over his communicator. "Jim!"

"Bones," Jim's voice was joyous. "Good to hear your voice! We're coming as fast as we can. Hang in there, okay? The whole crew is ready to help out."

"That's good to hear, Jimmy. Can't wait to see ya'll, even that green bloodied hobgoblin, but don't tell him I said so." He heard Jim's chuckle. "I won't have to Bones, he's standing right here beside me."

"Dammit Jim!," Leonard said, pretending chagrin, but his smile was wide. Suddenly, he heard the screaming sirens approaching fast. "Gotta go, Jim. We've got incoming. Hurry back, Jim. We need you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 12**

**"The cure of anything is salt water: sweat, tears, or the sea."**

**Isak Denesen**

 

"We'll get out of your way now, Dr. McCoy." Scotty gathered Uhura, Giotto and Matarras with a gesture. "We'll get started outside finding the injured and dead. The sooner we start, the faster we can send them to you. 'Tis sure I am that Rual, Gafna, Chimera and their people, have already arrived and are waiting for us to get them organized and get started. It's been an hour or more since the quake, we need to hurry. The first 24 hours are crucial for the injured."

McCoy nodded, but he was distracted by the loudness of the sirens; they were close. He turned to the waiting nurses and doctors. "All right, people, we've got incomin'! It's goin' to get hectic in a minute. Everyone get to your stations."

The screaming sirens stopped suddenly and the double doors burst open; several tall, strong looking Sansorans in green uniforms rushed in carrying stretchers with injured people. "Set them in there," McCoy told them, directing them to the triage room ready for the injured. They were placed gently on the hospital beds and one of the EMT handed McCoy the paper work and without a word they left to pick up more injured and dead.

The triage nurse came hurrying up and McCoy scanned the list and put their names and injuries in his padd. All six had had been diagnosed with serious orthopedic or internal injuries by the EMTs. He barked out orders to the waiting nurses and surgeons and watched carefully as the injured were moved quickly and smoothly to the surgery area. The doors opened again, and another group of EMT corpsmen brought in more injured and put them on the triage beds. McCoy stood back and watched the designated triage nurse as she examined each patient to make the medical decisions necessary for each injury. She placed tags on each to prioritize their needs. McCoy nodded to her; she had done it all correctly. He felt confident in leaving her to continue alone; he couldn't be everywhere at once and soon, he knew, his services as a surgeon would be needed. She handed him a padd with the priority list and he was pleased to see that in this group no one had life threatening injuries, although one of the women had a broken femur. He called another nurse to begin the process of osteo regeneration on the bone. "You're gonna be just fine," he told the frightened woman, patting her gently on the shoulder. "This will take about an hour, and then you'll be able to stand up and walk outta here, okay?" She nodded, her large green eyes dazed and frightened. "As soon as she's able to walk, release her," he told the nurse. "We'll need the bed."

Leonard walked quickly to the surgical area and peeked in through the glass window. There were six beds lined up, and three surgeons with three nurses assisting them, were going from one to the other. He was pleased to see them working like well oiled machines. One of the surgeons looked up and nodded to McCoy. It was going well; he breathed a sigh of relief.

He walked back to the emergency room. All the chairs and benches were filled with the less severely injured who'd just walked in off the streets. The doctors were scanning and prescribing and the nurses were bandaging lacerations and running the dermal regenerators over cuts and abrasions. He went over to check the pediatric section and several children were being treated. It was eerily quiet. _Did Sansoran children not cry when they were hurt_? he wondered. The nurses were gentle and efficient and none of the injuries looked serious enough to need his attention. And where were their mothers? He made a note to find out. Children needed their mothers when they were injured or frightened. Had they been separated from their parents during the quake and now frantic parents were searching for their children?

The double doors opened again, and three older looking Sansorans came in, two men and a woman. Dr. Tomalin looked up and a smile lit up his tired face as he saw them. "Leonard, these are three of my doctor friends from Monora, a town 40 kilometers to the south of us." He gripped Leonard's arm and walked with him over to them and clasped their hands in the traditional greeting. "Thank you my friends, for coming to help us."

"Tomalin, of course," said one of the doctors. "And more of us will be arriving soon. Now tell us how can we help you?"

"This is Dr. McCoy from the Star Ship _Enterprise_. He has been of invaluable assistance. He is in charge here, and will tell you where you are needed most."

McCoy assigned the willing doctors to various parts of the emergency intake area, and sighed with relief. If more help was coming, then they wouldn't be stretched too thin. He saw the double doors open again, and thought, no sirens. That could only mean one thing; these were the dead. He swallowed hard and walked over to one of the corpsmen. "All dead?" he asked. The man nodded somberly.

"How many?"

"There are 8 dead in one ambulance and another 6 dead in the other vehicle." The large grey eyes were sad, though his face was stoic.

McCoy led them to the makeshift morgue they'd set up. "We'll have to put the bodies here for the time being," he said. "There are no extra beds; so they'll have to be put on the floor for now and we'll put them in body bags as time permits. Do we have identification for them?"

"Only for some, Doctor."

"Wait right here. I'm gonna get someone to get the information from you. Pretty soon we'll have distraught relatives comin' in and lookin' for these people and nothin' is worse than not knowing if a loved one is dead or alive." He went over to Dr. Tomalin who was running a dermal regenerator over a young man's lacerated arm. "Tomalin, I need someone with good data collecting skills. The dead have started arrivin'; they'll have to be identified and relatives notified if it's possible."

"Yes, Dr. McCoy, I have someone already in mind for you. She is calm, efficient and compassionate. She wants to help in any way she can. I foresaw we would need some one for this onerous task and asked if she would do it." He opened his comm unit and spoke. "Jurissa, it is time. Bring your data pad. We have dead in the morgue."

"I will be right down, Dr. Tomalin."

McCoy grimaced. This was the part of his job that he hated. How many times had he done this on the ship. Identified the remains of dead crewmen and civilians after some battle or catastrophe. It never got easier. It weighed on all of them, but most especially on Jim who never dealt well with the loss of any crewman, and on himself, who hated and fought death tooth and nail.

"Dr. McCoy!" A dirty and disheveled Frank Giotto came running in with the body of a young boy cradled in his arms. "He walked straight up to me and just collapsed. He's having a lot of trouble breathing."

"Set him down here, Frank," McCoy said, pointing to one of the beds. He ran his medical tricorder over the boy looking for trauma injuries, fractured ribs, a concussion, lacerated kidney or liver. Thank God, Sansoran internal organs were much like human ones. His readout indicated dropping oxygen saturation. "Help me Frank," he ordered, as he pulled the boy's shirt up. "Let's turn him over gently." Frank carefully rolled him over on his left side. There was a huge purple bruise on his back which came around to the front of his torso. McCoy ran gentle fingers up and down his rib cage; almost all the ribs on the right side were broken. He could hear the labored tortured breathing getting worse by the second; the boy was gasping for breath, his chest was heaving in a futile effort to get oxygen, his lips were turning blue. He ran the tricorder over his ribs again; the readings showed that his right lung was punctured in two places and leaking air into the chest cavity. "Frank, you're gonna have to hold him down tightly. I have to decompress him by getting the air out from the chest cavity. I don't have time to put him under. Hold him tight or we'll hurt him more if the needle doesn't go in right." He grabbed a decompression kit from the medical supplies placed within easy reach of everyone in the ER. He sprayed a local antibacterial and anesthetic across the rib cage, placed his fingers between the second and third ribs, and without hesitation plunged the long needle into the boy's chest. The Sansoran boy screamed as the needle pierced his thoracic cavity, but Frank's tight grip on his torso kept him still. McCoy could hear the sound of air hissing out from the pleural cavity through the plastic catheter. The boy sucked in a breath of much needed air, and moaned in pain, but his normal healthy bronze color was coming back to his face and he was breathing much easier. McCoy heaved a sigh of relief. His eyes met Giotto's. "Let's lay him down again on his back, Frank. The punctured lung was leaking air into his chest cavity and putting pressure on his heart and aorta; it had to be released or he would've suffocated. I'm gonna stabilize him now." **1** He pulled out his hypo sprays and injected the boy with Tri ox to help him breath, a strong antibiotic, and some pain medication. "He's young and strong, he'll recover quickly," he told Giotto, as he beckoned a nurse over to transfer the boy to a more permanent bed and gave the order for further treatment. "Thanks for your help, Frank."

Giotto nodded. "Glad to help. If you don't need me any more, Dr. McCoy, I have to get back."

"How's it goin' out there?" McCoy raised his voice over more returning sirens.

"We're doing the best we can, Doctor. We have a lot more helpers now, people coming from all over to help, but we need more heavy equipment to move large sections of walls and heavy beams. We're doing it by sheer man power and it takes far longer. It's going to get dark soon. Mr. Scott is rigging up a power supply so we'll have portable lights as we dig. We plan to work through the night in shifts."

"Well thank the good Lord the hospital has its own generator or I don't know how we could've managed," said McCoy. "And Frank, you can only do the best you can, all of you until the ship gets back. Tell everyone I said to stay hydrated, eat somethin' and take short breaks and to get some sleep later or they'll collapse and be of no help to anyone."

"I will, Doctor, but I don't know if they'll listen." And Giotto was gone.

McCoy sighed. If he didn't know better, he'd swear the whole command crew was related to Jim Kirk with how little they listened to him about taking care of themselves. He wished with the force of a thousand suns that Jim was here with all his command experience, that dynamic and charismatic personality that drove them all, the smile that could charm anyone to do anything, and all the resources of his mighty ship at his beck and call. He tore his thoughts and imagination away from the picture of an agitated Jim on the speeding _Enterprise_ hurrying towards them as fast as the ion storm permitted, to the ordered chaos in front of him. The sirens stopped. The Emergency room doors banged open again and the ER noise level and crowded conditions increased ten fold as more dead and injured were brought in by frantic and harried EMTs. McCoy looked at the numbers on the padd a nurse handed him and thought a field hospital would need to be set up sooner rather than later. He hoped it could wait until the ship arrived. His med techs could do it in 30 minutes and he had all the resources needed in the ship's hold. _If not I'll get Giotto to help me set it up_ , he thought as he turned to help the next injured Sansoran.

Outside the sun was slowly sinking below the horizon; its subdued light casting eerie shadows on the apocalyptic scene beyond the hospital area. Figures scurried back and forth seemingly haphazardly, but under Scotty's unflappable and implacable commands, knowing exactly what they were supposed to do and doing it. The dim portable lights connected to the small generators that were placed in strategic locations, were coming on now. Visibility was imperative to the rescue workers and the lights illuminated the collapsed homes and buildings, the massive uprooted trees, the over turned vehicles and the piles and piles of rubble. From somewhere in the Engineering building, Chimera had dug up hard hats with built-in battery operated lanterns and distributed them to each team leader. They were already helping tremendously, bringing light to the dark, dim, destroyed homes and building interiors. Each team consisted of four people, because to carry injured or dead bodies two per body made it much easier. Scotty and Giotto were thankful that the Sansorans were tall and strong for those difficult tasks.

A noisy rumble broke across the rescue area. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the ground trembled; another aftershock. Thankfully, it was not strong, but even small aftershocks could bring down already precariously standing walls and weak beams. Everyone held their breaths until the tremor stopped and waited to hear if anything more collapsed or crashed. The rescue workers had scrambled to get out of whereever they were working as soon as the rumble started and stood tense and rigid outside waiting for the tremor to subside. The trembling stopped and everyone breathed a sigh of relief and resumed working.

Two young Sansoran women who had been helping with the injured, came up to Scotty. "Mr. Scott, some Sansoran women are here; they have organized food and drinks for the rescue workers. Some of the Nanons and Nanens met in a home that is still standing and made all the food. They have brought it and wish to know where you would like it set up."

"Thank ye, lass. That's very good of them. I think we can set everything up in that small area where there is still some sidewalk. What do you think?"

She nodded. "I will tell them."

"Uhura," Scotty called out. "Lass, where are ye?"

She came running up to him. "What is it, Scotty?" He looked her over. She had dirt all over her hair and face, her nails were broken, her usually impeccable uniform was dirty and ripped, her boots were scuffed and scratched. _She's never looked more beautiful_ , he thought, profoundly greatful she was here.

"Food, lassie. Some of the ladies have brought food. They'll be setting it up in a few minutes. Will you make sure the teams take turns coming over to eat? And after they eat, each team must rest for at least half an hour. They've been working non stop since we got here."

"Yes, I'll get them organized right away. What about the hospital workers?"

"Aye, lassie. We'll have to check on them. Knowing McCoy, he'll forget to eat as will the other doctors and nurses. Mebbe they've made arrangements with the hospital cafeteria, but we need to make sure."

"I'll send someone, Scotty," said Uhura, running back to the rescue workers as Gafna came up to Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, the small earth mover has arrived and we also have a tractor. One of the outlying farmers brought it in on his vehicle. Also, Mr. Scott," he said in his stiff formal manner, "I have been receiving reports from other rescue sites and things are about the same as here. Many people have been rescued and the injured transported to the hospital. Alas, there have also been some dead, but not as many as I at first feared. Rual is making sure that every rescue worker knows that identification is imperative for the sake of the families."

"Well, now. That's might good to hear, Gafna. At least we're close enough to the hospital that transporting injured or dead is not an issue." _Well, as Mr. Spock would say, 'tis fascinating to see that once these Sansorans move, they move verrry well and fast too,_ Scotty thought.

He saw that the food was set up and that the Sansorans were taking turns lining up for their food and drink. They sat down on what ever flat and relatively clean surface they could find to eat. Others continued working, waiting their turn. Finding the injured had to continue regardless of hunger or thirst; every minute counted. Scotty donned his hard hat and the med pouch that McCoy had outfitted for his team. A team member who had been searching in a nearby house called to him.

"Mr. Scott, there is someone trapped in that basement," he said pointing to a nearby house, his eyes wide and frantic. "We hear them moaning, but whoever it is has not been able to answer us. They must be badly injured. We have tried to get down through the house stairs, but they are completely blocked with debris."

"All right, lad. Let's go see. We'll get them out if it's at all possible." He turned to Giotto. "Frank, with me, we're going to see if we can get in that basement another way." They walked up to the house which by some miracle was still standing. Half of it was totally destroyed.

"Mr. Scott," said the Sansoran worker. "I do not believe we have much time. The building looks ready to collapse."

"Scotty." Giotto pointed to an almost hidden blocked window and called out for help in removing all the debris that barred the basement window. The rubble was quickly removed.

"Aye, Frank. I'll go in first, and then you follow." He used a piece of broken pipe to break the rest of the jagged glass. It would be a tight fit, but he would manage. He pulled off his hard hat, handed it to Giotto and went in feet first. Giotto leaned in handed him both hard hats and followed. The basement was very dark and the hat lanterns cast thin wavering beams of yellow light making eerie shadows on the fallen wall and debris. They could hear moans coming from a corner of the room as they tred carefully following the sound. A young Sansoran woman was lying on her side clutching her hip. Her eyes we're tightly shut, face bloody from a deep wound on the arm she had thrown across her forehead.

Scotty reached over and laid a gentle hand on her face and pulled the arm down. "Easy there, lass. 'Tis Starfleet we are, and we're going to get you out of here." He ran a gentle hand down her body looking for her injuries. She whimpered when he touched the hand that was covering her hipbone. He moved it carefully out of the way and felt her hip. He could feel the bones move under his hand. "Broken pelvis, Frank. It's going to be painful getting her out." He reached in his pouch and pulled out the prepared local anesthetic hypos that McCoy had given him and injected straight it into her pelvis. It might help a little. The basement beams groaned above them and some falling debris stilled their movements. Giotto glanced up at the ceiling and moved hurriedly to cover the young woman with his body as more debris fell.

"We have to get out of here, now, Scotty. It's all going to come down!"

"Let's go, then," said Scotty. He leaned down and as gently as he could, picked up the girl in a fireman's lift. She groaned once and then was quiet

"She's passed out," said Giotto.

"Tis for the best," Scotty said as more debris rained down on them.

They raced to the window and Scotty and Giotto handed the girl out through the window to the waiting arms outside. "Go lad!" Giotto jumped up and Scotty pushed him through. Behind him, he heard the groaning ceiling as it began to come down; he threw himself out of the window. Giotto and the waiting Matarras grabbed him by his shirt collar and they ran pulling and pushing Scotty between them! With a sound like thunder, the basement ceiling came down as everyone backed away. Then with a huge crash the house came tumbling down.

* * *

 

 **1**. Medical procedure summarized from Wiki. (wiki/Pneumothorax) and a couple of other medical sites.


	13. Chapter 13

  
**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 13**

**"Have courage for the great sorrows of life and patience for the small ones;**

**and when you have laboriously accomplished your daily task, go to sleep in peace."**

**Victor Hugo**

Jim walked up to his cabin door, keyed in his code, unlocked the door and walked in. He leaned tiredly against the door. It was 2300 hours; he had been on duty since 0530 this morning and he was very tired. He wanted nothing more than a hot shower, his softest sleep pants and t-shirt and a full night's sleep. He went into this bathroom, locked the door on his side of the bathroom that he shared with Spock, stripped off his gold tunic and black pants, and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water beat down on his bunched shoulder muscles. He planned to use all this week's hot water allotment tonight. He felt his tense muscles begin to unknot and he let his mind wander aimlessly through today's events. The Klingon situation had been resolved to their mutual satisfaction. He doubted that they had seen the last of Commander Krell, but the Klingon was now in his debt, and for a Klingon, such a debt must be honored. Jim hoped that was enough to keep the potentially dangerous situation from spiraling out of control. Scotty and his team were okay; that was the most important thing, and the ship was hurrying to them as fast as possible with the ion storm. He was still worried about them, but it was not the sharp anxiety he'd felt before he spoke with Uhura. The Engineering Department had done exemplary work; Scotty would be very proud of them, and the ship was weathering the ion storm beautifully. He patted the shower bulkhead gently; his beautiful lady always gave them her all. He laughed softly to himself. Bones always said his best and purest love was reserved for his ship, and Jim thought there was a grain of truth in that gentle jibe. He sighed. He missed Bones terribly; their daily talks, his acerbic wit, and his constant care and concern for his Captain.

He stepped out of the shower, dried his body and sandy hair, and put on his sleep pants and t-shirt. He groaned as he lay down on his bed; he body ached all over with a deep bone fatigue, but he knew he wouldn't sleep until he unwound a little. He got down the second volume of the "Master and Commander" series his mother had given him for Christmas and ran his fingers lovingly over the beautiful binding. Even after almost three centuries, it was in fine condition. The books had obviously been lovingly cared for through many generations, and Jim vowed he would do the same. Perhaps one day he could pass them on to Peter.

His door chimed. He wasn't expecting anyone, but he put his book down and opened his door to find Spock standing there. Jim looked at him in alarm. He had left the conn with the Beta shift officer of the watch, but Spock had remained on duty. Vulcans, he was reliably informed, require much less rest and sleep than humans and Spock had wanted to continue to monitor the storm from his science console. "Spock? Is something wrong with the ship, the away team?"

"Negative, Captain. I merely came to inform you that we will exit the outer edge of the ion storm in 53 minutes. We will then be able to increase our warp speed."

"That's great, Spock! I'll give the order. It's been frustrating traveling at such a slow speed when I know the away team needs us."

"Sir, logically, warp 2.0 cannot be described as a slow speed since it is 8 times the speed of light." **1**

Jim huffed a gentle laugh. "Yes, I know Mr. Spock, but subjectively, it feels slow to me. Particularly, since I want us to get back to Sansora as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Sir. I knew that was so, that is why I came personally to tell you that we will be able to increase our speed very soon."

"Thanks, Spock. Will you please check with our Supply Officer and make sure we'll have all the necessary equipment for search and rescue?"

"Yes, Sir. I will do that before I retire. All the equipment will be ready in the supply bay transporter room before we disembark. Good night, Captain."

"Jim, Spock. Jim. We're off duty now," Jim reminded him.

"Yes, Sir," Spock said, a twinkle coming into the dark eyes. "Goodnight, Jim."

Jim closed the door gently. Sometimes he could swear the Spock did that on purpose just to aggravate him, but then he shook his head. That would not be logically and Spock was nothing if not logical.

He went to his comm. "Kirk to Bridge."

"Bridge here, Captain."

"Mr. DePaul. Mr. Spock just notified me that we're fast approaching the edge of the ion storm. When we've cleared it, increase our speed to warp 7. Bring her up to that speed very slowly. Notify engineering to monitor the warp engines closely; I want eyes on the engines at all times." He yawned. "Lieutenant, I'm going to try to get some shut eye now, but comm me if there are any problems."

"Understood Sir. Speed increase to Warp 7 when we clear the storm. I'll update Engineering. Get some rest, Captain. DePaul out."

Jim lay back down, took a deep breath and relaxed against the head board. Things were finally falling into place. He picked up his padd and made some notes for himself. He would leave a skeleton crew on board to monitor the ship's systems and the long range scanners and he, Spock, and the rest of the crew would go planet side to help with search and rescue. Almost 400 crew members helping would go a long way in finding the injured and dead.

Knowing Bones, he knew that the hospital and triage facilities were already firmly in place and he was sure that Scotty, Giotto and Uhura, had the rescue operations well organized too. His command crew and CMO were the best, but he also knew that the earthquake disaster was of such magnitude that the resources and sheer man power from his mighty ship would be of immeasurable help; and besides all that, he missed Bones. He missed Uhura and Scotty too. His bridge was never the same without Uhura's calm voice at her comm station, and the ship always missed his CE. He reached for his treasured book and resisted the urge to go back to the bridge to check on things. For him, delegating was the hardest part of being a Captain. He was a hands on type of commander, but he'd learned long ago that he couldn't do everything. He sighed again. Early tomorrow, he would hear from the away team and tell them the good news and before leaving the ship, he'd call his mother and Peter. Today T'Lane would have shuttled them back to the farm. It would be so good to talk with both of them; he had a lot to share with his mother. He went back to his reading and was soon engrossed in the adventures of Aubrey and Maturin in Lord Nelson's Royal Navy.

* * *

 

McCoy looked at his chronometer. His eyes felt gritty, and his feet and back hurt. It was 0100. They'd had a very short break when food had been brought to the ER by some Sansoran women, and everyone had eaten in 30 minute shifts, but that had been long ago. It was time to give these people a break. Dr. Tomalin was busy with a laser scalpel as McCoy approached him.

"Tomalin, it's past time for us to change shifts. Everyone has been here too long. We can't afford to exhaust the staff. They all need to get some sleep."

Dr. Tomalin looked up, his large eyes red rimmed and bleary. He looked around at his undaunted but exhausted staff. "Yes, Dr. McCoy, you are correct. I will ask those who came in later in the day to stay, and send the others off to sleep. Some may have to stay upstairs on the third floor; they may not have homes to return to. I will have maintenance set up cots." He pulled out his comm and made arrangements. Then he went to speak with his staff. McCoy went to the surgical wing and saw that it was empty. That was good news; it meant that at present, there were no critically injured Sansorans.

Dr. Tomalin came back. "It is arranged, Dr. McCoy. I have told the staff and they are going off duty. I think that we also need to take time to rest. My home is still standing. Would you accompany me there?"

"Thanks Tomalin, but I'll go back to our house to sleep for a while. I also want to check on Scotty, Giotto and Uhura. It's time for them to take a break too. I'll be back in a few hours," he told Tomalin.

Outside he took a deep breath of the night air. It felt good to be outside after being inside for so many hours in the recycled hospital air.

McCoy walked down the destroyed side walk and around the mounds of debris to the main rescue site. For the first time, he really looked at the contained and ordered chaos set up on the large green space. He could see the erratic stray beams of lights from the hard hats and the portable lights. It looked as if all the nearby houses and buildings had been mostly destroyed. His eyes searched the tall figures of the Sansorans until he found the shorter one of Scotty. He was in deep conversation with one of the Sansorans. McCoy walked over to him and put a light hand on his shoulder. "Scotty."

Scotty turned around and his tired dusty face lit up. "Leonard! Good tae see your fine face! How are things going at the hospital?"

"Things seems to have calmed down a little, at least for now. I've come to take you, Uhura, and Giotto back to the house for some rest. It's time, it's past time. You've been here for over 12 hours."

"Nay, doctor, I canna' go. There is still too much to be done," Scotty told him, glowering fiercely.

"Nevertheless, Mr. Scott," said McCoy. "You and the others are going to get some rest. That's an order as your CMO." His face softened. "You'll be no good to anyone if you collapse from exhaustion, so be reasonable, Scotty. Think of Uhura and Frank if you won't think of yourself," he added, knowing full well the soft heart that beat under the gruff exterior. "Five hours of sleep and a good breakfast will do wonders for all of us."

The Scotsman's dark eyes looked blearily back at him for a full minute and he finally nodded. "Alright, Leonard. Let me tell Frank, Uhura, and Matarras, and we'll go. I'll put one of the Sansorans in charge for a while til I come back."

Scotty gathered the group and they all walked tiredly back to the house. Selia had left a light on in the living room for them. Matarras bid them goodbye and went on to his own home to check on his family and they would meet him later at the rescue site. The four officers looked around the house. Walls were cracked, pictures had fallen And broken, the floor had buckled in places, but for the most part, it looked in pretty good shape. They walked to the kitchen and found platters of food covered by a kitchen towel. No one bothered to sit down and they stood by the kitchen counter eating hungrily.

"Uhura, lass," Scotty told her after devouring his food. "You shower first while we clean up here. Then you just go on right to sleep. The rest of us will follow soon."

McCoy nodded. "Before I do that, I need to write some notes. We need to set up the field hospital as quickly as possible when the ship gets here. I'll talk to Jim when I get up and tell him to have M'Benga and Chapel oversee all the supplies we'll need before they beam everything down."

"Aye, Leonard. I have notes also. There are some things we can do better and faster tomorrow morning, or should I say, later this morning. Rual has been in constant contact with other rescue operations throughout the city. The damage and death count is not as bad as we feared away from the epicenter, but the number of injured is climbing. If we don't rescue people by the end of today, it may be too late for some of those pinned down. They will have been buried for 24 hours." His kind face looked distressed at the thought.

"The ship will be here in the morning, Scotty. We'll have a lot more help then," said Giotto, consolingly.

"Yes." Uhura said. "We just have to keep remembering we're doing the best we can with the resources we have on hand. It's heartbreaking though." She got up, stretched and yawned. "I'll be as quick as I can in the bathroom; we all need a shower and some sleep."

After transcribing his notes from his padd to the main computer which was miraculously still working and taking a very quick shower, McCoy went into the bedroom. Uhura was already fast asleep. The doctor, having perfected the art of sleeping anywhere at anytime during his internship and residency, put his head on the pillow and was out in two seconds flat.

He woke to the beeping of the alarm on his chronometer. He looked at it blearily. He'd slept deeply and dreamlessly for 5 hours. He looked over at Uhura. She was still sound asleep; it was a measure of her exhaustion that she'd had slept through the alarm. He decided to let her sleep a bit more while he talked to Jim.

He keyed in his personal CMO code to Jim's comm and waited for him to answer. It beeped several times. Maybe it was too early. Knowing Jim, he had gone to bed late, exhausted after escorting the Klingon ships and dealing with the ion storm, probably never leaving the bridge once. He was just about ready to close the comm, when he heard Jim's voice.

"Kirk here." Jim's voice sounded sleepy and grumpy.

"Jim?"

"Bones!" The sleepy, grumpy tone changed immediately to one of glee. "It's great to hear your voice. How are you, how's everyone?"

McCoy huffed a small breath; he was still tired. "We're all good, Jim, just very tired. It's been non stop since the quake. We're pretty well organized at the hospital and the main rescue site, so our team came back to the house to get a few hours of sleep and some food."

"Bones," Jim said quietly. "You sound very tired."

"Yeah well, guess I'm gonna stay that way until this is over."

"We'll be there this morning, by mid morning. You hang in there until then; there'll be a lot of willing hands to help once we're there. We'll beam down all the supplies and equipment and Spock and I will come down in the shuttles in case we need them for transport."

"That's great." McCoy rubbed his forehead, thinking. "Jim, we're gonna have to set up the field hospital as soon as possible. We're gettin' full up down here. Tell Chapel and M'Benga, the nurses and med techs; they'll know exactly what we need and what to do. We'll set up in that grassy field area next to the hospital."

"Is it as bad as that, Bones?"

"Yeah, Jim boy, it's bad. Not as many fatalities as there could've been, these Sansorans are a really tough lot, but we've had a hell of a lot of severe internal and orthopedic injuries. We've gotten some outside help, doctors and nurses from outlying towns where the earthquake didn't cause nearly as much damage, but the hospital is full."

Jim could hear the exhaustion in McCoy's voice. He knew that only some of it was due to overwork and lack of sleep. Most of it was due to that fiery need in McCoy to save everyone. He was first and foremost a healer, and death always had a fierce adversary in Leonard H. McCoy. He drove himself relentlessly trying to defeat it and he took it very personally when he couldn't. How many times had that need to heal, that determination to defeat death, saved Jim himself?

"Bones, you and the team, you've done everything you can. The ship will be there in a few hours to help and the worst will be over. It'll be good to see you, I've missed you. Hell, I think even Spock has missed you. He keeps looking over to my right shoulder thinking you're standing there."

McCoy heard the smile in Jim's voice, and grinned, safely out of sight of the keen hazel eyes that missed nothing. It did his curmudgeonly heart good to hear that he'd been missed, although he'd never tell Jim that. "Don't be insultin' Jimmy. That green hobgoblin would be pleased as punch if I never returned to rattle his Vulcan logical sensibilities."

"Don't kid yourself, Bones. It hasn't been the same here without you. Be safe, we'll see you in a while. Kirk out."

"All right, Jimmy. We'll be waiting. McCoy out. "

Scotty, Giotto, and Uhura walked in just as he closed the comm. They still looked tired and sleepy, but at least they looked a little better than when they'd gone to bed. "I've made coffee and I talked to Jim. The ship will be here soon. I was just about to start breakfast; let's eat and head on back."

The walk back was silent, each of them immersed in their own thoughts about what still needed to be done and what was to come today.

"Damn," said McCoy suddenly.

"What?" Uhura asked.

"I left my padd on the table, and I need it. My notes for the field hospital are in it. You three go on ahead, I'll catch up," he said turning back to the house.

He keyed in his access code and sure enough the padd was sitting on the kitchen table. He breathed a sigh of relief and went back outside. He locked the door and turned to find a small boy standing behind him. His large grey eyes were full of tears and they rained down his chubby cheeks; an occasional sob hitched his breathing. McCoy bent down. "What is it, little one? What's wrong? Did you lose your mama and daddy?" He knew there were children who had been separated from their parents during the chaos of the earthquake; he'd seen them at the hospital.

Still silent, the little boy clutched at his hand and pulled him down the walk and into the road. His small hand was surprisingly strong. McCoy let him, concerned to find whatever was causing the child such distress. They walked down the street passing several damaged houses and turned the corner unto a side street. The area was eerily silent and empty of people. The child led him to a small house that was severely damaged. McCoy eyed the wrecked house and knelt. "Is someone in there?" he asked the little boy. The child nodded, tears still running down his face.

"Alright, I'll go see. You stay right here, okay? Don't you move."

McCoy slowly made his way into the house, past the broken twisted door into what was once a living area. He stepped carefully over debris, fallen pieces of walls, buckling floors, broken glass, and strewn furniture. From one of the back rooms he heard moaning. "I'm comin'," he yelled. "Don't move. I'm comin' to you."

He made his way through the hall and found the back room. There was a woman prone on the floor. She was covered with parts of the collapsed bedroom wall. There was blood on her head and on her face. Her eyes were glazed, her breathing shallow, her normal bronze skin color bleached and grey. McCoy leaned over her and pulled out his tricorder. _It's bad_ , he thought. Severe concussion, ear drums shattered, deep laceration on her head, broken wrist, well into shock. He looked around the bedroom and spotted a bed cover; he pulled it off the destroyed bed and covered her. It wasn't very clean, but it would have to do. _Have to keep her warm while I treat some of these injuries. First the head wound to stop the bleedin', then the broken wrist and shattered ear drums before I try to move her,_ he thought frantically, trying to prioritize her injuries. He pulled out his dermal and osteo regenerators and started to work on her head injury.

Suddenly, he felt the house shiver and shift. _Hell, another after shock_ , he thought alarmed. He heard the whole house groan and debris started raining down. The broken little house could no longer withstand the force of the after shock. He threw himself over the woman just as the ceiling came crashing down on top of them.

 

* * *

 

 **1** According to the Star Trek episode writer's guide for The Original Series, warp factors are converted to multiples of c with the cubic function vw3c, where w is the warp factor, v is the velocity, and c is the speed of light.

 Accordingly, "warp 1" is equivalent to the speed of light, "warp 2" is 8 times the speed of light, "warp 3" is 27 times the speed of light, etc.


	14. Chapter 14

  
**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 14**

**"Alone, alone, about the dreadful wood."**

**W.H. Auden**

 

The early morning sun was just beginning its climb above the horizon when Scotty, Uhura and Giotto got to the main rescue site. Ironically, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, mild and sunny. There were many Sansorans still working and digging through the destroyed homes; they had all worked through the night. Scotty sighed. He supposed the good weather was a blessing, since it would help the rescue efforts and bad weather would have complicated things enormously. He spotted Matarras and gave him a small salute and walked over to Tremon, the supervisor from the Sansoran Engineering Department who had been put in charge while Scotty rested. Tremon was looking intently at his pad and muttering to himself. _He's a competent engineer,_ Scotty thought. _Must give the man credit where credit is due_. His methods were slow, precise and methodical, his manner gentle, coaxing tired workers to do even more, but he didn't spare himself either, working side by side with different teams.

"Mr. Scott. I am happy you have returned. Here are the latest figures for you." Tremon handed him the pad with the updated report. In the early morning light his eyes looked even larger than normal; they were huge with fatigue and sadness, red rimmed and bleary. Seven more people had been rescued, but three more had been found dead. The seven had been taken to the hospital, the three to the make shift morgue.

As he looked around, Scotty's usually genial face had a frown on it. He realized that they had to enlarge the search perimeter for the injured and dead. Most of the homes and buildings close by had already been searched. Thankfully, there were not too many homes situated away from this busy neighborhood, but there were still some that had to be searched. The bad thing was that they were hard pressed for the man power needed to enlarge their search; the teams were already stretched too thin. Rual had reported it was the same story at other rescue sites.

Scotty decided that any further searches would have to wait until _Enterprise_ arrived; it wouldn't be long now, and then they could move some of the teams with _Enterprise's_ added man power to other sites and expand their searches. Today was a crucial day in the search and rescue operations. Twenty four to forty eight hours was the window for most successful rescues. After that, dehydration, stress, physical wounds, trauma and abject fear lessened the chance for survival. After forty eight hours, unless a miracle happened, it would be mostly the dead who would be found. Scotty pushed these morbid thoughts away and concentrated on their present chance for success.

The most heartbreaking thought was that there might be children still trapped under fallen walls and debris. Their small size made it more difficult to find them. He knew from his research, that children were both more resilient and more fragile and that if trapped, they could sometimes live longer than adults. So far, thank God, they had not found any critically injured or dead children. He wished with all his heart that the Sansorans had such a thing as search and rescue dogs. In his earthquake research, Scotty had read about the wonderful dogs that had been used after devastating earth quakes on Earth; in Mexico City, in Nepal, in China, in California. He had been fascinated to read that after the catastrophic terrorist attack on the World Trade Center in 2001 O.C., 350 rescue dogs had been brought in and many miraculous survival stories were attributed to these dogs. It had been poignant to read how some of the dogs would get depressed after only finding dead bodies, and how some of the fire fighters and police had to pretend to be buried and then "found" to encourage the dogs. He'd have to ask if there was even such a thing as a dog or dog-like creature on Sansora that could possibly be trained for use in this earthquake ridden place.

Uhura and Giotto went around to collect the identification data on the wounded and dead from all the team leaders. Rual had set up a central identification area and the Sansorans now knew to check there for current news about missing friends and relatives. Heart breaking notes on scraps of old paper, cloth, pieces of wood, anything on hand, had been tacked on to a large make shift wall and comm codes and addresses had been left as contact information. It was rapidly filling up. Rual was posting names of the survivors and dead as quickly as he and his helpers could do so. Anguished sobs, muffled crying, and heartbroken moans could sometimes be heard by the rescue teams as friends and family found names of the injured or dead. It was impossible to tune out these heartbreaking sounds, and the listening ears around the rescue site sometimes found themselves brushing tears from their own eyes.

More and more teams came in and reported that no more injured or dead had been found. It would be time to move soon. Uhura and Giotto came up to Scotty to report on their own teams, when Uhura spotted Dr. Tomalin making his way to them.

"Dr. Tomalin, good to see you, Sir. How is it going at the hospital?" Uhura clasped her hands together and to her forehead in the traditional greeting

He returned the greeting. "Things are going as well as can be expected, Lieutenant. We have dismissed the ambulatory to make way for the more critically injured. All our beds are filling up and I am afraid we will soon run out of beds."

"Please don't worry about that. Dr. McCoy will set up the field hospital as soon as the ship arrives. He's already notified Captain Kirk and his Sick Bay medical staff and they'll have everything that you'll need. The ship will be here shortly," continued Uhura, looking at her chronometer.

"That is good to hear, Lieutenant." Dr. Tomalin looked around. "Where is Dr. McCoy?" he asked. "I came to find him for a consultation."

"What do you mean, where is Dr. McCoy?" asked Scotty. "Isn't he with you at the hospital?"

"He is not, Mr. Scott. We have not seen him at the hospital this morning. I thought he was with you, helping here instead."

Scotty, Uhura, and Giotto exchanged glances. Where was Leonard? Uhura clutched Giotto's arm. It was not like the doctor to go off by himself. What if something had happened to him?

Dr. Tomalin looked at the three worried faces of the Enterprise officers. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Is Dr. McCoy not here with you?"

"We thought Dr. McCoy was at the hospital with you. This morning when we set out, he told us he'd forgotten his padd and walked back to the house to get it. That's the last we saw of him."

"He never came to the hospital," said Dr. Tomalin suddenly looking worried too. "That seems very unlike the doctor."

"Scotty," breathed Uhura. "Something must have happened to him."

"Now now, lass. Let's not borrow trouble. Let me comm him," said Scotty, flipping open his comm unit. "Scott to McCoy, Scott to McCoy. Come in McCoy." There was no reply, only static could be heard at the other end.

"What if something bad happened to him, an accident, or some debris fell on him, or he tripped and fell over something, or he felt ill. He was so tired, Scotty." Uhura said thinking of all the worst possible scenarios.

"There is not a need to panic, lass. One of us just needs tae go back to the house and check."

"I'll go," said Giotto. "I'll run back and comm you as soon as I check the house," he said, and took off running. It would only take a few minutes, the house was so close to them. The three left behind stood silently, tense and apprehensive, waiting.

Scotty's comm beeped. "What did ya find, lad?" Scotty's voice was tight.

"His comm is gone, Scotty, but there's no sign of him. Everything in the house is just how we left it this morning. No sign of a disturbance of any kind. I'm going to check outside and down the street to see if I spot anything. I'll comm you again in a few minutes." Again, they waited; Scotty now looked very concerned and Uhura was biting her lip worriedly.

The comm beeped again. "Scotty, there's nothing. Everything is peaceful here. We didn't really look last night when we walked by or this morning either, but most of the homes in this neighborhood are in pretty good shape; they're all still standing. I'm going to knock on a couple of doors and ask if anyone's seen the doctor, then I'll head back." Giotto's voice across the comm sounded worried. His instincts as the long time Chief of the _Enterprise_ Security Department had been honed by years of difficult and dangerous missions both under Captain Pike and now under Captain Kirk. Right now his instincts were telling him there was reason for worry.

"What could have happened to Dr. McCoy?" Tomalin's face was both puzzled and concerned. "Do you think he is the type of man who would negate his responsibilities by going somewhere without telling you, Mr. Scott, or someone at the hospital?" he asked Uhura.

"Of course, he wouldn't!" Uhura answered, always quick to defend her favorite doctor. "Dr. McCoy is the most conscientious doctor I've ever known and one of the most honorable too. He would never abandon his patients or any of his responsibilities. I can absolutely assure you of that," she told Tomalin, a frown of displeasure marring her beautiful face.

"My apologies, Lieutenant Uhura. I did not mean to imply otherwise. In the short time I have known Dr. McCoy, he has impressed me with his compassion, knowledge, and his strong desire to help us in any way he could. It is merely my concern which led me to ask the question."

"Your apology is accepted, Dr. Tomalin," Scotty's burr was soothing. "Tis only because we are verrry worried about our doctor that the lass reacted a mite strongly."

Giotto came running back. "Nothing. No one has seen him or noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"Scotty," Uhura looked at her chronometer. "Look at the time, the ship will be here in a few minutes. What are we going to tell Jim?" Uhura's eyes were wide as she pictured the Captain's reaction to the fact that McCoy was missing.

Scotty face fell. "We'll have tae tell him that we seem to have lost Dr. McCoy. "

* * *

 

On the bridge, Jim couldn't sit still and paced around the bridge. He hadn't received an update from the away team this morning and he was getting anxious to see them in person. He glanced at the Science station and saw Spock looking at him knowingly. He stopped pacing, ran a hand through his hair, sat down in his chair and tried to project relaxation and calmness. _Act less like an excited Ensign and more like a seasoned Captain, James; settle down,_ he told himself.

"ETA to Sansora is 13 minutes, Captain," said Chekov checking his readings and not waiting for Jim to ask.

"Standard parking orbit over Sansora, Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered.

"Aye, Sir," Sulu called out. "Already plotted, Sir." His fingers flew over his control panel making tiny adjustments to his orbit calculations as the ship came within sight of the planet.

Jim sat still, hands clutching the armrests of his chair. He was always eager to go down to a planet.

"Mr. Spock. Please check with Dr. M'Benga and Chapel that all medical supplies and field hospital equipment are in the cargo bay transporter room."

"They are, Captain. I made certain of that earlier."

Jim swallowed a smile. Time was when his bridge crew would have at least pretended to wait for his orders before doing what needed to be done. Obviously, that time had passed. Now they seemed to know what he was thinking before he even knew it himself.

"We are in our standard parking orbit, Captain," Sulu told him.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu. Good job everyone. Lt. Palmer, please call in the skeleton bridge crew to take over and notify the transporter rooms that the crew will start beaming down shortly."

"All ready done, Sir. The skeleton crew will be here soon and the crew knows to start lining up in the transporter rooms."

This time Jim didn't try to hide his grin. He looked over to Spock. "I don't know why I bother giving orders or why this ship even needs a Captain. It seems I'm superfluous," he told Spock.

"I think not, Captain," Spock said composedly, his eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Spock, I think I'll wait until we get planet side and comm Ma and Peter this evening. That way Peter can talk to Bones and Uhura and to you also. You know how he loves to talk with everyone."

"An excellent idea, Captain. It is always good to speak to Peter-kam, and Dr. Kirk too, of course."

"Of course, Mr. Spock," Jim said smiling. Spock's affection for the little boy was the worst kept secret on the ship. He walked to the lift door. "Shall we go change clothes?"

"Yes Sir. To facilitate and speed up the process, I have arranged for the crew to beam down to the main rescue site from all four transporter rooms, including the cargo bay transporter once all the supplies and equipment are beamed down. Once planetside Mr. Scott can assign the crew to various other rescue sites as needed. In addition to the skeleton bridge crew, I have also designated skeleton crews for the following departments: Security, Engineering, Sick Bay, and the main transporter room."

"Excellent, Mr. Spock."

In deference to the type of rescue work they were going to do, all the crew, except Spock and Jim, had discarded their uniforms and were dressed in heavy khaki work pants, tough twill long sleeve shirts, and heavy duty work gloves. Their _Enterprise_ identification and rank badges were prominently displayed on the shirts and all the team had been issued communicator ear pieces to leave their hands free. The Engineering crew and Security carried explosive devices and laser rifles should large debris need to be destroyed. Spock had also given them nose protectors and respirators in case of environmental pollutants from the debris and dust created by the larger destroyed buildings. Jim thought the crew was as well equipped and protected as the resources on the ship could prepare them, and he was fiercely proud that the entire crew, all 430 of them, had volunteered to help with the rescue mission. Spock had reported to Jim that those chosen to stay behind as part of the skeleton crew had asked for relief so they could also go down to the planet to help.

Jim and Spock made their way to the shuttle bay. Jim would pilot _Copernicus_  down to the planet, and Spock would pilot _Columbia_. They both went through their pre flight check lists together and the countdown to depressurize the bay started. The shuttle bay's huge doors opened and the shuttles' engines burst into life. "Spock, we'll go down on impulse speed," Jim told him over the comm. "We don't want to risk any additional vibrations by going into warp. Take off will be on my mark."

"Understood, Captain."

"Here we go, Spock. Three, two, one, Mark." Jim smoothly lifted Copernicus and took off and out of the bay doors. _Columbia_ followed close behind.

In ten minutes they were over Sansoran air space and in five minute more, they few over the main rescue site. Jim spotted _Gallalio_  on the ground and brought _Copernicus_  down beside it and landed. Spock did the same with _Columbia_. He and Spock exited the shuttles and walked directly to the rescue site. He saw that already a lot of his crew were standing around Scotty and Giotto who were giving them instructions. Of Uhura he saw no sign. Jim resisted the urge to go to the hospital right away to see Bones. He knew Scotty would want to make his report to him as quickly as possible.

He and Spock stood silently outside the circle of crew people and waited patiently for Scotty to finish his briefing.

"Captain, Jim." Uhura's soft voice was behind him. Jim turned, his sunny smile already on his face at the sound of her voice. However, one glance at her wide eyes and distressed face made the smile slip from his face.

"Uhura. What's wrong?" Jim asked, immediately concerned. Spock too, raised his eyebrow in question at the unusual sight of the always calm, unflappable Uhura so obviously disturbed.

"Jim," she gulped. "It's Leonard."

"Bones? What's wrong with Bones?" Jim felt his heart jump in sudden apprehension. "Has something happened to him? Is he hurt?"

"We don't know, Captain. He's missing; he's disappeared. We don't know how or when. All we know is that he never reported to the hospital this morning, and he never came back here either. Frank went to the house to look for him after we realized it, but….he...he found nothing." Her voice trailed off helplessly and she wrung her hands in distress.

"Missing? I don't understand, Nyota, how can Bones be missing?" Jim looked at her in confusion, his feeling of anxiety rising. It wasn't possible that Bones would have disappeared.

"This morning he had to go back to the house because he forgot his padd with his notes for the field hospital. He never came back. The house is only 10 minutes away so where could he have gone? Dr. Tomalin came here a while ago looking for him, thinking he was here with us because he never reported to the hospital this morning."

Jim's face had paled. Something was very wrong. Bones would never shirk his duties to his patients or to the hospital and go off somewhere without notifying someone, either Jim himself, Scotty, or Dr. Tomalin. He had his comm and he knew the regid _Enterprise_ protocol for any away mission. If you're separated from your away team, you continuously try to contact them until someone hears your comm signal.

"Spock…," he turned to the Vulcan beside him, somehow unable to process the fact of a missing Bones. He saw that Spock's usually serene dark brown eyes were worried.

"We should go back to the house, Captain. Perhaps a more careful search will yield some clues. I am at a loss as to what could have caused the good doctor to abandon his post at the hospital."

"Nothing good, Spock. Bones would never let anything or anyone interfere with his duty to his patients if he could help it. Jim's troubled hazel eyes met Spock's. "I'm worried." Jim said. "Very worried."

"I too, am concerned, Captain. It is indeed worrisome that he has not contacted anyone." To himself, Spock admitted to a deep sense of disquiet; it was most unlike the doctor to go off by himself.

Scotty and Giotto came up to them. Scotty's burr was thick with concern. "Captain, I see Uhura has filled you in. I have not yet had time to begin a search for Dr. McCoy, and I must confess I'm sore perplexed as to how or why he disappeared in so short a time."

"I know, Scotty." Jim gripped the Scotsman's shoulder. "You have your hands full with all the rescue teams and with the _Enterprise_ crew here now. You continue with the search and rescue effort, that's where you're needed the most. Spock and I are here to help and we'll take over the search for Bones."

Uhura took a deep breath of relief. Jim and Spock would find Leonard, of that she had no doubt. Jim reached for one of her cold hands and held it tightly in his own warm one. For the moment, he ignored the cold feeling of dread and worry in his heart to offer comfort to Uhura. "I promise you, Uhura, we'll find him. I'll find him even if I have to turn this damn planet upside down!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 15**

**"Danger Will Robinson! Danger!"**

**From Lost in Space**

 

McCoy heard someone moaning. His first thought was, _who the hell's injured and why hasn't someone in my sickbay given them somethin' for pain_ ; his second, _why does my head hurt so much._ The moan came again and with it the realization that the moaning sound was coming from him. _Why am I moaning_? he thought dazedly. As consciousness slowly came back to him, he tried to open his eyes, but the effort, he discovered, was just too hard. He felt slight panic and his heartbeat sped up. Something was terribly wrong; bits and pieces of memory were slowly coming back to him. He remembered that something had fallen on him; something heavy. _Take it easy McCoy,_ he told himself. _Just take it slow and easy. Don't panic, breathe in, breathe out, in and out, in and out._ As more oxygen reached his brain, his heartbeat calmed, his breathing evened out, and feeling gradually came back to his numb body. His brain was also starting to work and his thinking processes were becoming a little more clear. With clarity returning, he became aware that he was lying horizontally across something. He tried to open his eyes again and this time he was successful. He raised his head to see better, winced at the sudden excruciating pain, and blinked rapidly to clear his blurry vision; it didn't help much. There was very little to see in the gloomy darkness, only dark shadows and looming sinister shapes. _Alright_ , he thought, _my eyes are working, and so is my brain; now let's try moving somethin'. First maybe my fingers, then my arms; just take it slow and easy, Leonard, one body part at a time._

He moved his right hand and felt a small sense of triumph when he was successful at moving his fingers. Now the left hand; that worked also. He flexed both hands carefully and there was no pain in his fingers. _Good, not broken,_ he thought. Next he tried to move his right arm; that arm too, was okay, so he tried moving his left arm. With that movement, he felt circulation coming back and pins and needles crawling through his upper body and the beginnings of pain. He grunted with the effort of getting himself upright and groaned as a back spasm hit him like a sledgehammer. He stilled for a minute breathing deeply through the pain and then tried again, gritting his teeth at the effort. He felt debris falling off of him as he attempted to pull himself off of whatever he was lying on. He felt something soft give beneath him as he levered himself up to move; he swept a hand gingerly over whatever it was he was on and sat back shocked, pain forgotten. It was a body! With that realization, his memory came back in a rush. He remembered the silent child bringing him here, his entrance into the almost destroyed house, finding the injured woman, bending down to exam her, the sudden collapse of the ceiling and throwing himself over the woman as pieces fell over them. _Damn! Looks like we're trapped here under all this mess. Well kid, I hope you ran like hell and are bringing back some help 'cause we sure could use it right now. Just hope you're able to talk to them and tell 'em what happened._

For the moment he ignored his own injuries, the throbbing pain in his head, the agonizing back spasms, the sticky stuff on both arms that was probably blood, and with fingers trembling with effort, felt below the angle of the woman's jaw for the pulse of the carotid artery. It was there, but very faint, feeble and thready. He moved his hand down her arm and took her pulse again at the brachial artery above her elbow; same result. She was in bad shape, deeply unconscious and in shock. In the dark, he fumbled for his medical kit, gave thanks that it was still around his torso, and by feel alone, found his medical tricorder and pulled it out. He pushed the on switch, hoped to God it wasn't broken, and grinned like a fool to see the dim glow of the internal light came on. He ran it over the Sansoran woman; the readings were not good. A serious concussion, three broken ribs on her right side, a dislocated left shoulder, multiple contusions and lacerations, a cracked clavicle and internal bleeding. The internal bleeding was the most serious, but right now McCoy had no idea where it was coming from or how to stop it. His thought processes were still a little muddled, but he knew he was not in good enough shape to attempt a medical intervention on her right now. _Physician, heal thyself firs_ t, he thought, and clinically assessed his own physical condition. _My hands are shaking, I'm bleeding, I feel weak, and my head and back hurt like the devil. I sure hope all my medical supplies and equipment survived the roof collapse 'cause it looks like I'm gonna need everythin'. First things first though,_ he decided. _I'll try to contact someone, Jim, Scotty, Uhura, someone to get us out of here._

He sat back on the filthy floor to search for his fallen communicator with his hands spread out in front of him. He cautiously swept them back and forth in the dirt feeling for the small metal square. He could feel nothing but large and small pieces of debris; wood, plaster and more dust. He cursed softly. In spite of his agonizing back pain, he slowly got on his hands and knees and began a careful crawl, first searching the immediate area around him, sweeping his hands back and forth and slowly moving forward. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and felt less gritty; he was beginning to see a little. Glancing around, he saw mostly large broken beams and pieces of walls. As he crawled further his sweeping hands finally touched something, his communicator!

McCoy grasped the communicator tightly in his still shaky hands and sat back hard on the filthy floor, wincing at the sudden painful spasm down his back. He ran trembling fingers gently around the medal cover; the comm felt intact. He flipped it open. "McCoy to Scott, come in Scotty," he rasped. His throat was very dry and he swallowed thickly. He heard nothing, not even static. He cleared his throat and tried again." McCoy to Kirk, come in Kirk." Again nothing. He shook the comm gently; nothing rattled. Was the damn thing broken? Or maybe all the debris around him was blocking the signal. He flipped it back and forth repeatedly; it didn't sound broken. _I'm a doctor damn it, not an engineer,_ he thought in frustration. In the dark, he could only fiddle with it in the hope it would come on. After a fruitless few minutes of trying he gave up. He clipped it back on his belt; he would try again later. Right now he needed water. He felt around his torso again and found the canteen Scotty insisted they all carry. It felt a little dented, but it was intact. _Bless you, Scotty, for being the best Boy Scout in the universe and preparing us so well_ , he thought, as took a big gulp of water and then gently shook the canteen. _It's full, but better not drink too much. Who knows how long it'll be before we're rescued and I may need it for the woman._ He closed the top tightly.

It was time to turn his attention to his own injuries so he could in turn help the Sansoran woman. He was no good to either of them the way he was; head and back throbbing, arms lacerated and bleeding and who knew what else. Afterward, he would try to find a way out of here. He knew the woman needed surgery, but he would at least try to stabilize her until rescue came. He consoled himself with the thought that by now Scotty, Uhura, and Giotto would know he was missing, and would be worried. Jim was probably already down at the rescue site, furious and scared that he'd gone missing, already planning how to find him. McCoy had no doubt that Jim and the hobgoblin would turn the planet inside out until they found him. His mind latched on to the thought of his Captain and friend like a magnet. Jim, his best friend, who never left anyone behind. Jim, who was fiercely protective of his crew, his friends and his family. _Just hurry up, Jim-boy, I'm worried this lady won't last too long. You and the hobgoblin together can do just about anything, so come find me._

McCoy sighed as he thought about his own injuries. Without any light to look at himself, he would have to depend on touch and his tricorder. McCoy had always been the kind of doctor who trusted his hands when he diagnosed his patients. Through the years, he had become adept at diagnosing by touch; palpating and feeling different parts of his patients' bodies searching for injuries and disease. The bio beds and tricorders on the ship were invaluable tools, but no doctor worth his salt depended only on electronic tools. He decided not to try to stand up yet; after he attended to some of his injuries would be soon enough to try it. He scooted his reluctant body closer to a fallen wooden beam, leaned against it and gingerly probed his head. He winced as he fingers found and gently prodded the large lump on top of his head _. I probably have a mild concussion, the skin ain't broken and there's no blood. That's good; not a skull fracture. If it'd been a skull fracture I'd be up a creek without a paddle. Sometimes it's good to be hard headed_ , he thought wryly. He ran the tricorder over his head and peered at the readout. It confirmed his findings. He opened his medic kit, pulled out the dermal regenerator and pressed it to his skull. He felt the familiar tingle as the machine did its work on the lumpy bruised area of his head. He waited impatiently for the required minutes and when it beeped, he got out a hypospray loaded it with a pain killer and a general antibiotic, and injected it into his neck. He checked over his scratched and bleeding arms, ripped off a piece of the bottom of his undershirt, opened the canteen, and dampened the cloth. He winced as he cleaned the lacerations, then used the dermal regenerator again on the cuts. He was careful to use it for just a few minutes, worried about running down the charge when he knew he'd need it for the woman. Afterward, he leaned back against the beam, panting sofltly, exhausted by his efforts. He could feel the pain meds beginning to work, but he knew he was going to need a stimulant to get to his feet. Unfortunately pain meds and stims did not mix well, but there was no help for it. _Alright McMcoy, this is where you put on your big boy britches and do what you gotta do. Get the stim hypospray out and give yourself a dose. You're no good the way you are. You need to get on your feet 'cause that woman needs you._

He pressed the hypospray to the other side of his neck and felt the almost instant burst of energy run through his body. He had about four good hours to do what he needed to do before the stims left his bloodstream. _Okay Leonard, it's time to get on your feet. Just take it slow and easy and don't rush it or you'll fall flat on your face._ He placed both hands on the fallen beam and with a grunt of effort pushed himself upright. He held on to the beam until he felt steady on his feet and slowly let go, first one hand, then the other. He noted that his eyes had become accustomed to the shadowy darkness and here and there he could see tiny slivers of light coming through the pieces of broken walls and roof. _At least we won't suffocate_ , he thought. _Plenty of air coming in and maybe if I yell loud enough someone will hear me. Maybe some of the nearby houses haven't been abandoned._ He'd have to do that later, he decided. Right now he had other priorities; it was time to help the Sansoan woman. He took one step, swayed slightly, stopped, and then took another step. When he remained upright, he walked carefully step by slow step to where the woman was lying and peered down at her in the gloom. She had not stirred. _Probably for the best,_ he thought. _First thing I'll do is put her shoulder back in place, and it's better if she's unconscious for that...always hurts like hell. After that, I'll work on her contusions and lacerations, then the clavicle, and then the ribs. That concussion is severe, best leave her head alone until I can get her to the hospital._

McCoy debated with himself whether to move the woman to a cleaner location or not, but in his present condition he might not be strong enough, and it might do more harm than good to both of them he decided. She was in shock and he'd give his eye teeth for a blanket to cover her with, but he'd have to look around for one later. Thank God it was not cold. He cleared the debris around her as best he could and sat down by her side. He wiped the dust and debris gently off her arm with the same piece of shirt he had used on himself, shifted his body to get some leverage, and then held her elbow firmly with both hands. He flexed her elbow 90 degrees and gradually rotated the shoulder blade outward. He felt the humoral head dislodge and the shoulder relocate. He carefully moved her arm up, down, and around; it moved normally. _Done_ , he thought. _At least if she wakes up she'll be in less pain. I'll give her an anti inflammatory and an antibiotic then start the dermal regenerator on her cuts and lacerations._

After wiping her face and arms with the same piece of the now soiled t-shirt, and using the dermal regenerator on her abrasions, McCoy tore another piece of his undershirt off and poured some water on it. He placed the cloth against her lips and pressed it gently so a tiny bit of water dribbled into her mouth. He stroked her neck under her jaw until her swallow reflex worked. She was badly dehydrated and he had no other way to get fluids into her. He'd have to do this the hard way, little by little, drop by drop. It was a very slow process and required an infinite amount of patience, but as his mama always said, needs must when the devil drives. He got a little more water down her, and licked his parched lips. He was very thirsty, and the stims made him even more so; he took a swig of water, swished it around his mouth and swallowed, but he restrained himself from drinking more. He got out the osteo regenerator from his kit and started working on her cracked clavicle. _This is gonna take some time,_ he thought. _I'll strap it on her and move where there's a crack of light and try the comm again. I bet the stupid thing is broken. When we get outta here, I'm gonna talk to Scotty about making these blasted things unbreakable. There's been too many times we've been on away missions when the stupid things don't work._

McCoy left the woman's side and climbed carefully over large chunks of debris and broken beams then moved as close as possible to the small sliver of light on the far wall. He flipped open the comm unit, "McCoy to Kirk, come in Kirk." He repeated the call over and over again, but the com was silent. In turn, he tried Jim, Uhura Scotty, Giotto, and as a last resort, Enterprise. There was no response from anyone. McCoy sighed; his parched throat hurt with his efforts and his voice was hoarse. He closed the comm feeling totally disheartened. He wiped a sweaty hand across his sweaty forehead. He felt very tired; the stims and pain meds were beginning to taper off and he had to sit down to rest a little before continuing with the osteo regeneration of the woman's ribs. He also had to get more water into her. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself earlier, but something was very wrong with his back; moving around was getting more and more difficult. He suspected a vertebral compression fracture. He had all the symptoms; severe radiating pain down his back, weakness, fever, and numbness. _Ha_ , he thought, a little wildly, _Bones' has cracked his bones!_ He suddenly drew himself up. _Whoa there, Leonard, get a hold of yourself; hysteria ain't gonna help nobody, that's the fever talkin' boy. I better take take an analgesic for the fever soon...wouldn't do to let it get too high and get more dehydrated or get delirious. Wouldn't that be the icin' on_ the cake.

He got out the tricorder, but there was just no way to wave it across the area of pain on his back; his arms just weren't long enough. With a grimace he put it away. He heard the beep of the completed cycle of the osteo regenerator on the woman. _Good it's finished with the clavicle. Time for the ribs. If, when I'm finished with her, and if there's still enough charge left, I'll find a way to use it on my back, maybe prop it up against somethin' and lean up close to it. It's gonna be very difficult._ He got to his feet slowly, feeling exhaustion tugging at him. He checked his chronometer, it would be dark in a couple of hours. He had three priorities; get started on the woman's ribs, find a blanket for her in all this mess, and walk over to the chink of light and yell for help at the top of his lungs. What little light he had would soon be gone, so he'd better get started on the woman's ribs, then the blanket, then the yelling.

He went back to sit by the woman, ignoring his pain and exhaustion. His thoughts went inexorably back to the _Enterprise_ crew at the rescue site. Besides wishing with all his heart for Jim or even the hobgoblin to appear in front of him right now, for the use of his beautifully equipped and clean sick bay, for a tall glass of cold fresh sweet tea, he'd give up his great grandma's secret pecan pie recipe if Christine Chapel or Geoffry M'Benga were here in this pit of darkness with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 16**

**"Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find."**

  
**William Shakespeare**

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here, "Jim murmured, looking around at the devastation the earthquake had wrought. He caught Spock's glance and nodded. It was time to begin their search for Bones, to put an end to the anxiety and fear roiling in his gut. Bones had to be somewhere, somewhere close by he hoped, and they would find him.

Jim and Spock left the main rescue site, leaving the very worried Scotty, Uhura and Giotto behind, and walked back to the house with Matarras, who had asked to go with them to help find Dr. McCoy. He, like the entire _Enterprise_ crew, was very worried about the doctor. Earlier, Scotty had announced to the assembled crewmen that McCoy was missing and that although their main task was to rescue the trapped or injured Sansorans, they should also be on the lookout for any thing that might help find their doctor. Their shocked murmurs and dismayed faces told Jim how much the crew loved and respected Bones.

To facilitate the rescue efforts, Scotty had divided the crew into teams of 4 people with one of them being the team leader. He assigned the teams to different areas of the town, using Rual's white board map posted prominantly at the rescue site. The map showed the crewmen where they were going, the number of homes in the neighborhood, and the estimated population of their assigned area. The further away from the epicenter the less probability there was of finding people with severe injuries, but they had to be sure not to overlook any home, building, or neighborhood. Scotty had told them that if they needed heavy equipment to move beams, boulders or heavy debris, Lt. De Salle, on board the ship, would transport what was needed directly to them. Beaming in the equipment, rather than moving it by man power, would save a lot of valuable time.

As they left, Jim promised to comm them as soon as they found out anything about McCoy. The three walked slowly down the destroyed walk, taking note of boulders, vegetation, fallen trees, and other downed large structures that could hide an injured McCoy. Jim, Spock or Matarras called out McCoy's name repeatedly, but there was no answer. They also kept trying to contact him on their comms, but all they could hear was static. "Either his comm is broken, he's somewhere where it doesn't work, or he's injured and can't respond," Jim muttered worriedly. Spock, looked at his Captain and noted the furrow on his forehead and his growing agitation. Action was the best cure for Jim's anxiety, and Spock knew Jim would not stop, sleep or eat until McCoy was found; Spock would stay at his side, helping in every possible way, putting all his formidable mental and physical skills into the search. He had to admit to himself that not finding the doctor was…an unacceptable outcome.

There was a small structure about 40 meters away from the side walk that looked deserted. Matarras told them it was a small abandoned office building that had been empty for a long time. "Stop Matarras, I'll go in and check it out. I don't know why Bones would go in there, but I want to be sure we don't over look anything," Jim said as he scrambled up the broken steps to go inside.

While they waited for Jim, Matarras turned to the Vulcan. "Mr. Spock, would it not be possible to use one of your ship's scanners to find the doctor? I understand it was your scanners that showed Mr. Scott the fault line below ground that brought about the earthquake. Surely a machine that powerful could help you find Dr. McCoy."

"Ordinarily, we would do that, Matarras, but with 400 human crew members scattered at all the different rescue sites across town, and all with human life signs, our scanners would not be able to pin point which one is Dr. McCoy. It also depends on where he is, sometimes our scanner capability can be blocked by rock, atmosphere, or debris and if that is the case, their efficacy is limited," Spock explained. He thought, with regret, that if only one of the _Enterprise_ officers on the ground had thought to use the ship's scanners before the entire crew had beamed down, it might have proved helpful, but it had not happened, and he could not really fault, Mr. Scott, Commander Giotto or Lt. Uhura. They had been overburdened with too much work, too many pressing responsibilities and had not realized in time that the good doctor was missing.

Jim came scrambling back, frustration written on his face. "Nothing," he said shortly. They reached the house to find Selia and Jennyphera already there. Jim's worried face softened to see that they were both fine and Selia welcomed them with her usual gentle smile. Jennyphera clutched her father's hand tightly as she looked up at the tall Spock, seemingly fascinated by his slanted eyebrows and pointed ears. Her big eyes grew even larger as she stared at him solemnly. Matarras, picked her up to hold in his arms as he told Selia about the missing Dr. McCoy and he assured her that after Jim's comm call they were going out to search for the doctor.

With his usual solemn impassivity, Spock looked back at the small Jennyphera, whose attention and unblinking eyes were still fixed on his face. Jim, watching, held back a smile, knowing full well, that Jennyphera would soon overcome her hesitancy and like Peter, she would be won over by the gentle Vulcan. He took a deep breath, suddenly remembering his promised comm to his mother and Peter; he would have to tell them about Bones. They both adored the doctor, and it would hit them hard.

"Captain Kirk." Selia's soft voice interrupted Jim's thoughts and brought him back to the here and now. "Let me fix all of you a quick meal before you set off to look for the doctor. I know once you begin, there will be no stopping you."

"Thanks, Selia, but I couldn't eat a thing right now," Jim said, inwardly shuddering at the thought of food. "I have to comm my mother, I promised her I would, and now I'll have to tell her about Bones," he said, bleakly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll use the main comm in the living room and have _Enterprise_ patch me through to Riverside. After that, we need to get started; it will be dark soon enough and that will make searching much harder so there's no time to waste. Bones may be in danger or injured."

His anxiety and worry rose again threatening to choke him, but he made himself calm down before calling his mother. She would be worried enough about Bones without adding himself into the mix. He connected to _Enterprise_ and asked Lt. Palmer to patch him through to Riverside. "It will take a few minutes, Sir," she told him. "Any news about Dr. McCoy?" she asked him, through the crackling static as she worked on his connection.

"Nothing yet, Lieutenant, but Mr. Spock and I will keep everyone posted." Jim answered, as he waited impatiently.

"Go ahead, Sir, you're through."

He heard his mother's voice thanking Lt. Palmer. Then her face came on the screen. "Ma! How are you and Peter?"

"Jim darling, it's so good to hear from you. We're fine, unpacked, settled in and back to our routine. It's great to be home," Winona said. "Traveling is wonderful, but there's nothing like being in your own bed and in your own kitchen. Sorrel was thrilled to be back in his little corner basket and Ginger was excited to see Peter, and Dapple to see me. We've been waiting for your comm and I was getting a little concerned that we hadn't heard from you. Let me go get Peter, dear, he's so anxious to speak with you."

"Wait, Ma," said Jim. "Before you call Peter, I have something to tell you. It's about Bones." He watched his mother's face change from shock to dismay to worry and then finally, to determined, as he told her about Bones' disappearance. "You'll just have to find him, Jim," she said, after a minute of shocked silence, trying to absorb the news. "He can't have just disappeared. He's got to be somewhere, and probably not too far away. Something must have happened; he didn't have any reason to go anywhere but back to the rescue site or to the hospital."

"I know Ma. That's what we think and what has me so worried. It had to be something bad to keep him from going back to the hospital and his patients. Spock, Matarras and I are going to begin the search as soon as I finish talking with Peter."

"Then Jim, dear, you let me tell Peter about Leonard, otherwise it will hold you up; it will take a while to explain everything to him, and he'll be upset. You just talk with him for a minute like you normally do and then you can get started looking for Leonard."

"That's probably for the best. Peter is going to be upset, he loves his Dr. Bones. I'll comm you as soon as we know anything more. Bye for now, Ma, I love you."

"Bye, sweetheart. I love you too." She turned from the comm and called out, "Peter, your Uncle Jim is on the comm and wants to talk with you."

"I'm coming, Noni!" Peter's bright eager voice came into the room and then the comm screen was filled with his smiling joyful face. Jim couldn't help smiling back at the happiness shining there. "Hey there, Squirt, how are you?"

"Uncle Jim! I'm fine! It's so great to see you; I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Peter, but I bet you're happy to be home and back at school with all your friends. Now, tell me what's been going on since your flight back from Vulcan." The bright little face lit up even more as Jim listened to the childish happy voice reciting all that had happened on their journey back from Vulcan and then home from San Francisco to Riverside. **1** Jim felt selfish at leaving his mother the hard task of telling Peter about Bones, but he knew she was right, it would take time, and Peter would be very upset to hear that his beloved Dr. Bones was missing.

They chatted a few minutes more, and then Jim said goodbye to the child and hurried back to the kitchen. Spock and Matarras were sitting at the table waiting for him. Matarras had finished with his quick meal and Jennyphera was now sitting on Spock's lap, her small fingers reaching up to touch his elegant ears. Spock sat quite still, letting her explore. Jim bit at his lower lip, suppressing a smile; it hadn't taken long.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, anxious to get started.

"We are ready, Captain." Spock set Jennyphera gently on the floor, patted her curly head and stood with his usual lithe grace. "Selia has prepared snacks and water for us, so we will not have to interrupt our search efforts."

"I hope your search will be successful, Captain Kirk, and that Dr. McCoy will soon be back here with us."

"Thank you, Selia," Jim told her softly, looking at the compassionate large green eyes. He tried to curb his impatience and worry, anxious to get started. Every minute wasted might be a minute Bones didn't have.

They left the house and Jim and Spock turned on their tricorders. The tricorders had been configured by Star Fleet techs to automatically perform proximity scans every two minutes and were made to emit a photoplasmic trail to help locate missing crewmembers on away missions. True, they were efficient only up to 50 meters, not like the ship scanners, but they could detect life signs with pin point accuracy up to that distance. Further than that and the men would have to depend on their good hearing and keen eyesight to detect anything that could help locate the missing McCoy.

"Let's split up and knock on some doors; if there's anyone's home we can ask if they've seen Bones at all," Jim said. He looked anxiously up at the sky; the Sansoran sun was already midway down in the afternoon horizon. The days were longer here, longer than Earth normal, but darkness would arrive soon enough. He crossed the street and knocked on the first door. Spock and Matarras did the same, spreading out and knocking at each door in the neighborhood. Some homes were still deserted, but in others the inhabitants had returned and answered their doors. The area was not large, but it was well populated and Jim hoped someone had seen something of Bones.

All the home owners who were present were gentle and cooperative, once they knew Jim was from _Enterprise_. They already seemed to know what the officers and crew from the ship were doing to help their people. They readily answered all of Jim's questions about Bones, but no one had seen him that morning nor since. Spock came across the street to meet Jim and the shadow in his dark eyes told Jim the same story; no luck on his side of the street either.

"Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock," Matarras' yell came from a house on the corner. "Please come. Someone here has seen Dr. McCoy!"

Jim took off at a fast run, Spock following close behind him and they joined Matarras on the stoop of one of the small houses. A tall woman stood there looking concerned as she spoke to Matarras.

"Captain, Mr. Spock, this is Lorani. She tells me that she saw Dr. McCoy this morning. She has been gone most of the day, checking on her relatives and had no idea he was missing."

Jim looked at her as if she was the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow; his hazel eyes riveted on her face. "Lorani, please tell us all you can remember about seeing Dr. McCoy. Matarras has told you Dr. McCoy disappeared without a trace early his morning on his way to the hospital."

"Yes Captain, Matarras has explained all to me. I will tell you what I saw." She drew in a breath. "This morning I was determined to find out if all of my family was well, some live closer to the worst of the earthquake, so I arose early to walk in the cool of the morning. As I closed my front door, I saw a man on the road; he was wearing a uniform, just like his," she nodded toward Spock, "a blue shirt, black pants and boots. There was a child with him."

"Yes, that has to be Bones; but a child!" Jim exclaimed in surprise. "Are you sure, Lorani."

"Yes, Captain, quite sure. He was a small boy, quite young, perhaps 5 or 6 years. They were together. It seemed to me that your doctor was following the child somewhere; they were walking quickly."

Jim drew a deep breath. At last! Something to go on! "Which way were they going, Lorani? Did you see?"

"Yes, Captain. That way." She pointed to the meandering road which in the distance seemed to circle back to another neighborhood. "I watched for a few minutes, curious as to why such a man was with the child, but they kept walking and then I too, had to begin my journey. I did not know then, that he was one of your ship's officers, or else I would have stopped them to inquire where they were going."

"There is no way you could have known about the circumstances, madam. However, this information is very helpful. We now have a direction to follow in our efforts to find Dr. McCoy," Spock told her.

"Yes, thank you, Lorani. It's a beginning," Jim told her, giving her one of his sweetest smiles in thanks.

She blinked. "I hope it is enough to find him, Captain." Then to Matarras. "Your family is well?"

"Yes, they are well, Lorani. Thank you for your help; we must resume our search now."

"You are welcome, I hope your search is successful."

With more hope in his heart than he'd had all day, Jim walked next to Spock as they continued down the road. He, glanced up again at the Sansoran sun, dipping inexorably down the horizon. "Spock we need to hurry, it will be much harder to search when it's dark. We'll need lights for one thing. I don't want us to stop looking when it gets dark."

"I believe Mr. Scott will have lights for us, Captain. The same lights that the rescue workers are using; there will be no need for us to stop our search," he told Jim. "We will continue for as long as Dr. McCoy is missing."

The three hurried down the road to where Lorani had pointed. The road took a sharp curve westward, and they saw that this area was much less populated than the sites they had searched before. The homes were few and set farther apart on much bigger lots, they were larger and looked more ostentatious than the smaller, simpler homes they had seen thus far. The area looked totally deserted and everything was strangely quiet. Obviously, the inhabitants of these homes had evacuated the area and hadn't returned yet. As they walked down the winding road, they could see that most of the houses were badly damaged with only a few still standing. It seemed strange to Jim that these more expensive, affluent homes had not withstood the force of the earthquake nearly as well as the smaller homes in other neighborhoods. He voiced that to Spock and Matarras as they walked carefully on the deserted grassy verge.

"It is indeed strange, Captain Kirk. It appears to me that some of these homes were built without the earthquake reinforced materials that Sansoran builders are required to use, else there would not be this many collapsed houses," said Matarras looking around at the destruction, his face shocked and disbelieving. "We must notify Mr. Scott about this area of destruction."

"We will, Matarras, but since we're already here it's up us to check each of these houses carefully. If Bones went into one of them, he may be in there, injured," Jim said. They turned on their tricorders once again. Jim had ordered them turned off earlier, worried that their charge would not last through the night, but with this was a brand new area to search, the added help from the tricorders was essential.

Jim gave the order to split up again. "Be very careful where you step, and watch out for falling debris," he told them, looking at the mess all around them. "Some of this looks very unstable; we don't want to chance anything more collapsing on top of us."

They each took a designated area of the long street and began a systematic search of each destroyed home. Jim clambering carefully through a shattered window, went inside a fallen structure and began calling Bones' name again; he could hear Spock and Matarras doing the same. The light was starting to fail; he could see the lengthening menacing shadows as the sun crept lower and lower in the horizon. Soon they would need their lights; Scotty would have to beam them over. He knew the search for Bones would get much more difficult as darkness encroached; knew also from bitter experience, that the fierce hope he felt in the daytime, would dim with the darkness.

He heard Spock's voice calling him, his voice urgent. "Jim, Jim, come here, come out of the house."

Jim stepped out through the window. "What is it Spock? Did you find something, did you find Bones?" His voice was tight with both hope and alarm.

"Look Jim." Spock pointed to a small figure in the distance, walking slowly down the long curving road. It was that of a young child, walking by himself and coming towards them.

* * *

 

1 **See "A Gift of Celebration"**


	17. Chapter 17

  
**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 17**

**"I will apply dietetic measures for the benefit of the sick according to my ability and judgment;**

**I will keep them from harm and injustice."**

**From the Oath of Hippocrates**

McCoy sat down heavily by the Sansoran woman; the pain killer he'd given himself had almost worn off and his back was killing him. The radiating spasms he'd felt before he'd given himself the hypo spray were back and the pain was, if anything, worse. It was wearing him out. He knew he should not have exerted himself as much as he had; it was contraindicated with a vertebral compression fracture, but he'd had no choice. He also felt weaker, and his fever was back and higher. He slumped against the felled beam that was closest to his patient; it gave his back a little support while his sluggish brain worked hard trying to figure out what the next best step should be. He could not afford to lose consciousness, but the stim was wearing off and he felt a new wave of exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. Not good. At this point, what was just plain exhaustion and what was weakness from the vertebral fracture was a moot point. He glanced down at his patient. She'd shown no sign of returning to consciousness, which in a way was a good thing. At this point in time he really didn't have the energy to deal with a conscious and badly injured patient.

He'd checked her vitals and they had stabilized a little; there still seemed to be some internal bleeding, but it too had tapered off. That was a bit of good news; chances were then that it was not a major artery or nicked organ. He glanced up at the few chinks of fading light through what was left of the ceiling and broken walls, and saw that it was almost dark. He sighed wearily. If Jim and Spock were looking for him, darkness would make it that much harder. Not that he thought they'd stop the search. If he knew his Jim, and he did, nothing was going to stop him from searching for him. He only hoped Spock had made Jim stop to eat and drink something. Jim tended to forget the necessities of life when focused and or worried and McCoy was not there to force the issue. During those times, even the stubborn Vulcan could do nothing with his Captain, and would turn helplessly to McCoy for back up. It was true that sometimes Jim would only listen to McCoy and only when he was forced to under threat of relieving him of command. It was the one ace up McCoy's sleeve and he daily blessed Star Fleet's policy and a CMO's power in these situations.

He checked his med kit hypo spray ampoules with weary bloodshot eyes. It was getting difficult to see now in the gloom, twilight was upon them, but it looked like he had a few pain killer doses left. He also needed something for his fever, and at least he did have plenty of analgesics. He'd better dose himself while there was still light enough to see. His hands were trembling as he pulled out the strongest pain medication ampoule, inserted it into the hypo spray, and pushed it against his neck. It went in with a hiss and he felt the almost instant pain relief wash over him as it went into his bloodstream. He sighed thankfully, and loaded up the antibiotic. It would take longer to work, but getting the fever down was the imperative if he was to continue functioning. He sat still for a few minutes as the medications did their work. _Alright Leonard, as soon as you can move, you need to check your patient, get more water in her, give her another dose of antibiotics and pain meds and then try your communicator again. But first you have to look for a blanket, now, before it's too dark to see anythin' so she don't get chilled tonight. So get a move on McCoy; sittin' here ain't doing a thing for either of you._

He had a fast and furious internal debate about another stim for himself, and decided that if he had to search for the blanket, it would require energy which he didn't have. He sighed; he hated stims with a passion, the inevitable crash afterward made them one of his most hated medical tools. He'd had to use them on Jim and other crew members during times of battle, but he'd carefully monitored his patients to intervene if the inevitable crash was too difficult. Here, there would be no one to help when he crashed. _Enough dithering, McCoy. You gotta get up so just do it_. He inserted the proper dose of the stim in his hypo spray and injected into his thigh. He felt the rush immediately and the strength that came with it. He got to his feet more or less steadily and stood for a moment looking around. He could still see shadows of fallen beams, broken walls and debris, but that wouldn't last much longer.

He glanced up at the fading light once more and started moving slowly and carefully around the area. What had this room been before the house collapsed was the question? It was too much to hope that it'd been a bedroom where blankets and bedcovers would have been a given. The furniture, or what had once been furniture was in splinters, reduced to rubble, and totally unrecognizable. He moved carefully, walking slowly afraid of tripping and falling; he could ill afford another injury. His eyes darted here and there, trying to find any kind of textile; at this point even a towel would be helpful. His restless eyes spotted something red sticking out from under some debris and he knelt to feel it. It was soft, some sort of woolen texture, not thick, but it felt like it'd be warm. He pulled on it gently, not wanting to tear it, but it wouldn't budge. He sighed. Of course it couldn't be easy; _nothin' has been easy in this God forsaken place,_ he thought irritably. He started moving the debris and rubble off to the side, and finally he was able to pull it out. _Yes_ , he thought triumphantly, _it's some sort of shawl! This will do for her. Good thing its warm enough for this warm blooded Georgia boy. I ain't ever gonna' get used to cold weather, not like Jim who was raised in that frozen tundra called Iowa. Thank the good Lord that tonight I won't need anything more than my thermals_. This small triumph raised his spirits and he walked carefully back to his patient. He shook the shawl free of most of the dust and gently covered her and tucked it in around her.

He sat down beside her, took her pulse again, and then opened his canteen to begin the laborious process of getting water down her. Before he started, he allowed himself two small gulps of water and his parched throat welcomed the wetness as he swished it around before swallowing. The canteen was still pretty full, but he couldn't take a chance of running out of water. Her condition was precarious enough without the added risk of dehydration. Drop by drop, stroking her throat he got a good amount of the precious fluid into her. He gave her another pain hypo and followed it by the antibiotic. He would try to get some sleep now. His body demanded it even through the roar of the pulsating blood in his ears that the stims caused. He was determined to ignore the rushing sound and rest, so he set his tricorder to wake him in two hours. When he woke up he'd give the woman more water. McCoy sighed deeply, wriggled his body against the hard beam to get more comfortable, closed his eyes, and was deeply asleep in three seconds.

* * *

 

Jim, Spock, and Matarras approached the small boy cautiously and stopped a short distance away. The child walked toward the three men on unsteady, small, bare feet, and they saw that silent tears were running down his face. His hair, his green short tunic and dark pants were covered in dust, and the small face was grimy. He stopped in front of the three men, and stood looking at them with huge frightened eyes. Jim motioned for Matarras to approach the child, thinking that another Sansoran would be less alarming. Matarras knelt in front of him and spoke softly. "Child, are you hurt, are you lost? We would like to help you."

There was no response. The child put two fingers in his mouth and continued to cry silently looking up at the tall Sansoran.

Spock waved his tricorder down the sturdy little body. "He is mute, Jim. He cannot speak. He appears to be lacking vocal cords," he said. "Most unusual." He turned to Matarras. "Have you seen this before, Matarras?"

"No, Mr. Spock, I have not. I have never before seen a mute Sansoran child. Does your machine tell us if he can hear?"

"His hearing appears to be normal," said Spock looking down once more at the tricorder. "Perhaps if you asked a yes or no question, it would be easier for him to respond. He is quite young, 5.3 Sansoran years."

"I will attempt it," Matarras told them. " Now little one," he said to the child. "I will ask you some questions. Do not be afraid, we will try to help you. Please nod your head for yes, and shake your head for no. Do you understand?"

The little boy nodded.

"Good," said Matarras. "Now then, do you live somewhere close by?"

The boy nodded.

"Was your home damaged from the earthquake?"

Yes.

Matarras looked helplessly up at Jim. This was going to be a slow process.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

Yes.

"Are they safe?"

The little boy hung his head, shook his head vehemently and fresh tears rained down his small face.

No!

At that, Jim knelt by Matarras and the little boy's eyes widened at the proximity of this new stranger. "My name is Jim, I'm a friend of Matarras," Jim told him softly as he pointed to the Sansoran. "If you would let us, we would like to help you find your parents. Will you let us?"

The big tear filled grey eyes looked into the kind hazel ones and he nodded.

"Jim," murmured Spock, "about McCoy."

"In a minute, Spock, I don't want to frighten him even more," murmured Jim getting slowly to his feet and placing a soft hand on the brown curly head; he carded his fingers gently through the dusty curls. At the soft touch, the child lunged at Jim and threw his arms around his legs, clutching him desperately. At that, Jim bent and picked him up in his arms and hugged him closely. In his distress, the little one hugged Jim tightly and burrowed into his neck. The silent heartbroken sobs tore at Jim's heart. "There, there, baby," he murmured into the tiny ear. "It's all right. We're going to help you. Shhh." He ran his hand in soothing circles around the small back until he felt the child's body relax. He looked around for somewhere to sit and moved to a large boulder on the side of the road. He waited patiently until the little one raised his head, arms still tight around Jim's neck, and looked around him. At that, Jim set him down on one knee, but kept a close arm around him.

"All right, Matarras, now, but softly," Jim told him. Matarras knelt by them. The little boy snuggled against Jim.

"We will help your family, small one. Will you take us to your house?" Matarras asked, voice soft.

The curly head nodded.

"Good. We will go in a short while. You are very tired. We will rest here for a few minutes. Would you like some water?"

The little boy nodded. Matarras handed him the water jug and the child drank thirstily. He relaxed against Jim's chest again and Jim gathered him close and ran his hand through the curly hair again. The little boy sighed deeply, wiped the tears from his face with a grimy fist, and handed the water jug back to Matarras. The Sansoran looked at the abused, dusty, small feet, poured some water from the jug and wiped them gently with the bottom of his tunic.

Spock looked up at the waning light, a slight frown between his eyebrows. There was a most unusual feeling in his chest; he identified it with some surprise as impatience. He glanced down at the child. It would be much more difficult to find McCoy in the dark. Jim looked over at him sternly, a message in the hazel eyes. This could not be hurried. The little boy was frightened and very young. Spock nodded once; message understood. He did not have much experience with children, only with Peter, but he trusted that Jim would get the information they needed as quickly as possible.

They waited silently for a few minutes. Then Jim turned the little one in his lap and looked into the huge grey eyes. "We are looking for our friend. His name is McCoy. He was wearing the same kind of clothes that Mr. Spock is wearing." He pointed to Spock. "Have you seen him?"

The child nodded, and Jim's heart leaped in his chest. He fought down his excitement. At last, some definite news of Bones.

"Do you know where he is?" Jim asked, holding his breath for the answer.

Again the little boy nodded.

"Can you take us to him? Are you ready to walk and show us where?" Jim asked him softly, reining in his raging anxiety to get to Bones.

The boy nodded and Jim put him down. The child looked up and Jim held out his hand and they began walking slowly as he led them up the curving dusty road. The homes on either side of the road were completely destroyed. It was eerily silent, there were no people, no animals; absolutely nothing stirred. Spock kept his tricorder out, scanning each destroyed home, looking for injured or dead Sansorans, but there was nothing. It looked as if all the home owners had fled in time before their homes collapsed. As they walked further, the area appeared to be less populated. Only one house was standing in all the ruin. Spock scanned it; no one was in there.

They kept walking slowly up the road, Jim holding the child's hand, Spock with this tricorder out. "He's walked a long way, Matarras," Jim murmured softly. "He's a very brave little boy."

"Yes, Captain."

Finally they stopped and the child pulled at Jim's hand and pointed to a house across the road. The house was nothing but ruin and rubble, the roof collapsed, the walls crumbled. The three of them looked at the ruin in shocked comprehension.

Jim knelt in front of the child, his face pale. "Is this your house? Is Dr. McCoy in the house with your parents?" he asked, aghast. It seemed impossible that anyone could have survived in that total destruction. Was Bones really in there? Could he possibly be alive under all that rubble?

The child nodded, fresh tears appeared and ran down his face and he turned his face to hide in Jim's legs. Jim picked him up and held him close.

"Spock…."

"One minute, Jim." Spock walked closer to the rubble and climbed over some of the fallen debris, tricorder in hand. "Two life signs, one human, one Sansoran. Both weak, but stable," he said, his dark eyes gleaming.

Jim handed the child to Matarras and scrambled over the ruins to Spock's side. "Are you sure, Spock?" His heart was beating so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest.

"Quite sure, Captain." Spock said, deep satisfaction in his voice.

Jim drew a deep breath. He looked around for a way in, everything was completely destroyed, walls, roof, ceiling, doors, windows were all rubble. _Bones must be in some sort of sheltered interior area,_ he thought frantically. He looked up, it was almost dark. How are we going to get him out?"

He climbed carefully over debris, flashlight already on, looking for a way in, a hole, an open spot to peer in; he found nothing. Would a beam out even be possible or would it be too dangerous?

He flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Enterprise here." Lt. Palmer answered promptly.

"Lieutenant, give me Mr. DeSalle please."

"Yes, Captain."

"DeSalle here, Captain."

"Vincent, we think we've found Dr. McCoy. Scan the area where I'm standing, it's a collapsed home. We believe Dr. McCoy is trapped inside, probably injured, and there is also an injured Sansoran in there with him. Tell me if you think we'll be able to beam them out, or if it's too dangerous to attempt it."

"Aye, Captain. Scanning now."

Jim waited, heart in his throat for De Salle's report.

"Captain, scans show two life signs, one human, one Sansoran. The Sansoran life sign is very weak, but stable. The human life sign is stronger, also stable; there is no movement from either of them."

Jim closed his eyes. McCoy was alive, probably injured, but alive!

He kept his voice from shaking with effort. "What about a possible beam out?"

There was silence at the other end of the comm. Jim waited, reining in his impatience, knowing De Salle would give him his best advice. "Captain, I wouldn't want to risk it, not if there's any other way. The Sansoran life sign is very weak, scrambling someone's atoms in that kind of medical condition with a beam out could do a lot more harm than good…. unless we had absolutely no choice of course, then we'd risk it. You might want to ask Dr. M'Benga his opinion," he added thoughtfully, "but I've had this conversation with Dr. McCoy many times. Also, I'm not sure how accurate the transporter beam would be under the circumstances. All that fallen debris, stone and rubble disrupt and complicate things quite a bit. Another thing, we would have to beam them out one at a time and we don't know how stable things are under there; it could be a risk, disturbing some of that debris and bringing more down before we got the second person out. I would need to know more about how things are in there before making a final decision on that."

Jim huffed out a frustrated sigh. "I had a feeling it would be like that, Vincent. Let me confer with Mr. Scott and Mr. Spock and I'll get back to you."

"Aye, Captain. Good luck."

Jim went back to Spock and Matarras and conned Scotty. "Scott here, Captain."

"Scotty, we've found Bones." He heard the muted glad cries over the comm. "I need you, Scotty….your expertise is sorely needed. Can you get away for a few minutes?"

"Aye, Sir. Dinna' worry, I'll be there shortly."

While he waited for Scotty, Jim clambered over the rubble and pressed his body hard against a collapsed wall. "Bones!" he yelled. "Can you hear me, Bones? Answer me! It's Jim!" There was only silence.

The silver whine of the transporter interrupted him and he turned to see Scotty and Uhura materialize in front of him. They both stood there, looking at the collapsed house in shock.

"Jim, is Leonard in there?" Uhura asked, eyes shocked. How could anyone still be alive under all that?

Scotty stood silent, assessing, calculating, looking with his engineer's eyes at the rubble. He eyed his Captain knowingly. "Tis sure I am that ye already spoke with De Salle, Captain, and I'm sure he told ye that we canna' take any unnecessary risks with a beam out. We have to be verry careful, verry careful indeed."

"I know, Scotty. That's why I called you here, you're the best engineer in the Fleet. I trust you. We'll have to get them out somehow and I want you to tell me the best way to do it with minimal risk?"

"We'll get them out, Captain, dinna' worry about that. Let mae see what I can come up with."

Scotty walked around the fallen house, then went over to speak with Spock. Uhura came to stand by Jim and reached for his hand in comfort. He patted the hand absently, all his attention on his chief engineer. After speaking with Spock, Scotty reached for his comm and spoke into it. After a minute he came back to Jim.

"Now, then, Sir. Mr. Spock, DeSalle and I have come up with a plan. We just need man power and some heavy equipment. 'Tis getting dark, so we'll haf tae to rig up some lights. 'Tis gonna take a little while, but we'll have them out soon enough."

Jim felt something tight loosen in his chest. A massive wave of relief swept over him, making him feel light headed. Uhura eyed him carefully, noticing the slight unsteadiness.

"How long has it been since you've eaten something, Jim?" She knew all too well that Jim couldn't or wouldn't eat when he was stressed. All the Alpha crew, under Dr. McCoy's strict injunction, knew to monitor their Captain and to report it to McCoy who'd then make sure Jim ate something. Leonard was not here, so it was up to her now.

"I'm not hungry Nyota," Jim said a little irritably. Why were people always trying to feed him? He walked away from her and back to the fallen wall. "Bones! Can you hear me? It's Jim! Answer me, Bones! We're going to get you out!"

From the other side of the wall came a joyful response. "Jim! Jim! I'm here!"


	18. Chapter 18

  
**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 18**

**"But it was fit that we should make merry and be glad,**

**for this thy brother was dead and is come to life again;**

**he was lost, and is found."**

**James 15:32**

 

McCoy closed his eyes in a rush of wild elation. Jim had found him! He blinked hard to dispel the sudden sting in his eyes. He'd never doubted it for a minute that Jim and Spock would find him, but he felt a little light headed with relief. He was sick of this place and he was worried about his patient; he was thirsty, hungry and in pain, and he couldn't wait to get out of here. He pressed his head against the fallen beam as he heard the welcome sound of Jim's voice again.

"Bones! Are you all right? We're going to get you out. Just hold on, Bones. It's going to take a while, there's lot of rubble and debris that has to be moved." Jim leaned his body tightly against the broken wall, and raised his voice, willing Bones to hear him. His body strummed with adrenaline; he felt like tearing down this wall with his bare hands piece by piece so he could get inside to check on Bones. "Scotty, Spock and DeSalle have come up with a plan to move all this rubble." His anxiety was ebbing at knowing that Bones was just on the other side of this wall and hearing Bones' voice. "Bones, are you sure you're okay? Does your comm work?"

Jim pressed his ear hard to the wall. Bones' southern drawl, always more pronounced when he was tired, stressed or with a few drinks in him came back to him. I'm okay for the most part. My comm doesn't work, I've been callin' and callin' you and Spock, but I got dead air. I've hurt my back, a compression fracture, but it's nothin' that can't wait till you get us out. I've got a Sansoran woman here with me and she's pretty bad, Jim, unconscious with severe injuries. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

"We'll be as quick as we can, Bones, just hold on. I'm going to go talk with Scotty and Spock, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

McCoy held back the sudden surge of panic at the thought of being left alone again. "Jim, don't go! Please, just stay for a minute more." His voice was hoarse with fear and he drew in a deep calming breath. _Get a hold of yourself, Leonard. This is no way for the CMO of the Enterprise to behave. You're actin' like a panic stricken kid. Of course Jim has to go. He and Scotty and the hobgoblin have to get started gettin' you outta here._

Jim stopped his movement away from the wall. "It's okay, Bones. I'm here, I won't go anywhere." His voice had taken on that soothing cadence he always used when there was chaos on the bridge or when he was assuring someone who was sick or injured in Sick Bay. There was always that absolutely certainty that the everything would be fine. His crew always believed him, and so did McCoy.

McCoy closed his eyes and leaned in closer to the wall. "How'd you find me, Jim?"

"We've been looking for you all day, Bones. We followed a few leads, someone saw you walking this way, and we were following that direction, when a little boy found us, and led us here."

"Jim, I think it's his mama who's hurt in here. He found me this morning and let me here, too. I came in the house, found her and then the whole ceiling caved in on top of us. I was hit with stuff so I was out for a while, and when I came to, I realized there was no way outta here. I was lucky it wasn't worse."

Jim shuddered as he thought of what could have happened to Bones and the woman; they could have been crushed and killed by the collapsing ceiling.

"Is the little kid alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine Bones. Just scared. Matarras has him. He's a brave little guy. He's mute, Bones. Spock says he doesn't have any vocal cords, born that way."

McCoy was silent for a minute…so that's why the child hadn't spoken to him. "We'll have to try and do something about that when I get outta here. We're also gonna' have to find his family, Jim. His mama is hurt real bad. She's been unconscious the whole time and she's gonna need surgery. She won't be able to take care of him for a long time and someone will have to, he's so young." Then with a sudden change of subject, he asked. "Hey Jimmy, have you eaten or slept any? You know you always tend to forget to eat when you're real busy or stressed."

Jim swallowed hard at the sudden lump in this throat. No matter what, that was just so Bones; he was always taking care of him.

"I'll eat in a little while, Bones. Selia sent food and water with us."

"See that you do, Captain, or we'll have words when I get outta here." Jim could hear the smile in Bones' voice as he scolded him. "You go on, Jim, go talk to Scotty and Spock, find out how they're gonna' get us outta here. I'm fine now."

"I'll be back in a minute then." Jim reluctantly left the wall and walked over to Scotty and Spock. "Gentlemen, what's the plan?"

"Is Dr. McCoy all right, Captain?" Spock asked, worry shining in the dark eyes. Scotty too, stopped what he was doing to listen to Jim's answer.

"He's been better, Spock, but he'll do until we get them out of there. The Sansoran woman is badly injured. Bones says she'll need hospitalization and surgery as soon as we get her out. Report, Mr. Scott?"

"I've called tae some of the _Enterprise_ rescue teams to come in to help us, Captain. De Salle is beaming them in. I've checked out the exterior remains of the house, 'tis very unstable and we're going to need man power and 'tis going tae be a verry dangerous and difficult task; we're going to have to remove all the exterior debris by hand, piece by piece, verry verry slowly and carefully. We canna' take a chance of dislodging something loose by using the robots; they might bring down more debris on top of the two. After we do that, we'll be able to tell if we can send the robots in to shift the heavier beams and walls. The teams are bringing in the lights and hard hats. We'll work all night if we have tae, Captain, but we'll get them out."

Jim sighed wearily. As soon as he'd seen the rubble, he'd known it wasn't going to be easy. Bones was just going to have to be patient, they were all going to have to be patient. He walked over to Matarras who was still holding the child in his arms. As soon as the little boy saw Jim, he reached out. Jim pulled him into his arms and hugged him close. "We've found Dr. McCoy and your mama. It is your mama in there, right?" He spoke softly into the child's ear. The little one nodded. "We're going to get them both out, I promise you." He soothed the child pressing a warm hand to his back, moving it up and down.

"Matarras, this is going to take all night. I think it would be best if you took this little guy back to your house. He needs to be fed, cleaned up and then put to bed. He must be exhausted," Jim said, feeling the dead weight of the child in his arms. He was almost asleep. "We need to find his father or some other family member, so will you check the missing relatives board at the site?"

"I will do my best, Captain. Selia and Jennyphera and I will take good care of him until his family is found."

"Good. I'll have De Salle beam you back to your house," he told Matarras, flipping open his communicator to give De Salle the order.

Matarras nodded in agreement. "Please let Selia and I know how the rescue proceeds, Captain," he said and handed Jim his comm code.

Matarras held out his arms, and Jim pressed a soft kiss to the curly head that had saved Bones and his mother and transferred the child into his arms. He stood and watched as the transporter beam took them away. When he turned back to the house, the crew was already there surrounding Scotty and Spock. He walked over to join the group, but was stopped by Uhura who held a sandwich and a mug of black coffee in her hands. Jim looked at her determined face and threw up his metaphorical arms in defeat. "Uhura, are you channeling Bones?"

"No Sir, but I manage to speak with him while you were busy, and he told me to make sure you ate and drank something, so that's what I'm doing. It was so good to hear his voice!" She smiled, but it was a forced effort. "He doesn't sound too good. I can tell he's in pain and he sounds exhausted."

"I know, Uhura," Jim said forcing himself to eat the sandwich and drink the water. "He said he had a back compression fracture," he added worriedly. "Would you mind comming M'Benga and asking about the injury for me? I need to go find out where we're going to start."

"I'll take care of it, you go on, Jim. I'll join you as soon as I speak with M'Benga or Chapel. I'll also notify Dr. Tomalin at the hospital that you've found Leonard."

"Thanks Uhura. Could you also let Giotto know that we'll need the shuttle when we reach Bones and the woman? I'll comm him when we're ready for the shuttle. Bones says she's in bad shape, and apparently her condition is too serious to use the transporter. She'll have to be shuttled to the field hospital and so will Bones; he's injured too, and I'd like M'Benga to take charge of his injuries."

Uhura nodded and stepped away to make the comm calls.

Jim finished his sandwich and opened his own comm. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Enterprise here, Captain."

"Lt. Palmer, would you please contact my mother in Riverside and update her? Tell her that we've found Dr. McCoy inside a collapsed house, but that he's okay, and that I'll speak with her as soon as I can after we get him out."

"Yes, Sir. I'll do it right away. Sir, we're all so happy you've found Dr. McCoy."

"Thanks, Lieutenant, we'll keep you posted. Kirk out."

Jim walked over to Spock and the site area which was now full of _Enterprise_ crew members running back and forth, following Scotty's orders. Everyone was hurriedly setting up the portable generators and lights and donning their helmets, gloves and heavy duty shirts. Their faces were set and determined, their hands sure and swift as they set up everything they would need; they functioned like a well oiled machine. Jim glanced around at his people. "They're amazing, Spock. If only Bones could see this. They all deserve a commendation."

Spock nodded and saw that some of the tension was gone from Jim's broad shoulders, and that the usual shine was back in the hazel eyes. "They are all aware of the urgency of the situation, Captain….and they all hold the good doctor in high regard," he added, thinking of all the crew members who had been treated by the doctor and of the many lives he had saved in the two years since he'd become CMO. "We're about to begin, Sir," he added, handing Jim a hard hat, gloves, and the heavy duty khaki shirt. He opened his comm where a map of the area was shown with the added schematics of the fallen house. He pointed to a spot with one elegant long finger. "This is where we will be working. It is very important that the doctor stay away from the southern and western areas while we are removing the debris. Mr. Scott told the crew to be as careful as possible, but still something may collapse as something else is moved. This is where Mr. Scott will have the second team on the western side of the house, just here," Spock said pointing to the western area on the schematics.

"I'll go tell Bones, Spock, and I'll find out where the Sansoran woman is before we begin. Bones says she's been unconscious since he went into the house."

After speaking again with Bones and making sure that the doctor and the woman were well away from the points of possible collapse, he gave Bones an encouraging update on what they were doing. "Just hang in there, Bones. We'll work as fast as we safely can. I wish there was someway to get some food, water and meds to you," he added, fisting his hands in frustration.

"I know ya'll are doing your best, Jimmy. Tell Scotty I said there's no one I trust more to get us out safely than him. Go on, now. I'll be fine till you get us out."

Jim joined the southern crew as they painstakingly, slowly and carefully moved the debris piece by piece. It was a hideously slow process. He'd sent Spock to the western site to add his Vulcan strength to their efforts and he saw that Scott and Uhura were going back and forth between both teams.

The southern crew divided itself into two groups to maximize the speed of removing the rubble; those who removed the debris and those who were handed the rubble and carried it to the growing pile well away from the house. They decided among themselves that they'd change the rotation every two hours to stay alert and fresh; removing the debris was nerve wracking, painstaking, and delicate work. For every piece of rubble, plaster, wood, or metal the crew removed, there was yet another piece under it and some of the pieces were lying precariously on top of others. Once they had to stop suddenly, holding their collective breaths. One of the men removed a large piece of something that looked like a door. As he did so, some other large pieces lying underneath the door groaned loudly as they shifted and wavered. Everyone stepped back, alarmed, but Jim moved rapidly. He bent and pushed his broad shoulders under one of the larger shifting piece and held it up, his powerful back and shoulder muscles bunching with the effort of not moving until the groaning stopped. Scotty ran forward. "Dinna' move, Captain." Then to one of the men, "find me a couple of strong, tallish pieces of wood to prop this up with. Hurry man, the Captain cannot stand here all night holding this up!"

Wood pieces in hand, Scotty moved alongside of Jim and wedged first one piece of wood up against the collapsed wall, propping up the two large pieces in rubble pile. "Now then, Captain, move very slowly, let's see if they hold." Jim moved away, inch by inch, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the pile held. Scotty wiped the cold drops of sweat on his forehead.

"That was close, laddies. No telling how much would have come down if those pieces had fallen. All right, lads. Take a 20 minute break to get over your nerves. I want all of ye to drink water and eat; there are snacks, coffee and water over there by Lt. Uhura; the mess beamed them down. You all have to pace yourselves, and you have tae eat and stay hydrated to keep your strength up. We'll probably be here all night and well unto tomorrow morning from the looks of things."

The work of moving the rubble continued for several hours. Jim made sure that Bones was well aware of their progress. He took a short break to lean against the wall and talk again to McCoy for a few minutes.

"Bones, are you there? How are you holding up?" Jim pressed his head against the wall, wanting to get closer to Bones. He could sense that the doctor was feeling worse as the night wore on. "How is the woman?"

"I'm here," McCoy breathed wearily. It might be time for another dose of pain medication. It hurt him to breathe now. "She's still stable, holding her own; thank goodness she's young and strong. I'm tryin' to keep her stabilized and hydrated. As for me, I'm not so young and not feelin' so strong either," he huffed a weak laugh.. "So I'm feelin' about as good as you'd expect, fever seems to be up a little and the back pain is gettin' worse, and I'm really pretty tired too, haven't had but two hours of sleep since I came in here but it ain't nothin' M'Benga or Christine can't fix in a couple of hours." He paused, then cleared his throat before asking, "how much longer do you think, Jimmy?"

Jim clutched at the wall and closed his eyes knowing Bones wouldn't have asked unless he was feeling much worse. With effort, he kept his voice soothing and sure. "It shouldn't be too long now, Bones. We're almost through the southern pile of rubble and you'll be out. After M'Benga is through with you, we'll sit down in your cabin and have us a stiff drink; we'll get out the good bourbon, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, Jim. You get back to work, now. I'll be fine. Don't want it to seem like the Captain's shirking and just standing around shootin' the breeze with his CMO, do we now."

"You're right, Dr. McCoy. I have to set a good example to the crew. You should see them, Bones. You'd be so proud of all of them. okay, I'm going now, but I'll be back soon," Jim said, pulling himself reluctantly from the wall. He met Uhura's compassionate gaze as he rejoined the crew.

"How is he?"

"He's worse, Nyota. I can hear it in his voice; he's in pain and his fever is up. His voice is much weaker too, and there's not a damn thing we can do for him from out here."

"We'll get to him very soon, Jim. Scotty said we'll be through the rubble in a couple of hours. Spock says the same on the western side."

Jim nodded and started back to the back breaking work. His anxiety was rising again along with his frustration that Bones was out of his reach and in pain; and that situation was pretty much intolerable.

They worked rapidly and steadily until one of the men called out, "Mr. Scott we're through!" There was a cheer that rang through the group. Jim wiped his brow as Scotty inspected the large dark hole. "It looks stable enough," he said. Then he turned to Jim. "Go on, Captain. You go first, just be careful. We'll follow."

Jim didn't have to be told twice, he crouched and went in through the hole into the dark gloomy room. "Bones! Bones! We're through. Where are you?"

"Here, Jim." McCoy got slowly, painfully to his feet and walked on unsteady feet toward the sound of his Captain's voice. He stopped in front of Jim and looked his fill. Jim's skin was ash grey with dust, his eyes red rimmed and blood shot, his shirt filthy, his face drawn with worry and fatigue, but when the hazel eyes met the doctor's blue ones, Jim's sunshine smile broke out and lit his face up in purest relief. It was the most beautiful sight McCoy had ever seen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 19**

**The worst is not,**

**So long as we can say, "This is the worst."**

**William Shakespeare,**

**"King Lear", Act 4 scene 1**

Jim stood in front of Bones; his blunt fingered hands gripping him tightly. "Bones, Bones; thank God we got to you." As he clasped McCoy close to him in a hug, he frowned; Jim could feel the heat radiating from McCoy's body. He brought up a hand and pressed it to McCoy's forehead; he was burning up! McCoy bowed his head, and leaned into the cool hand. "I don't feel so good, Jimmy," he murmured. "Good thing y'all got in here." He looked over Jim's shoulder and saw Uhura's worried face, Scotty's tired one, Spock's impassive expression and the large number of the crew standing behind them, some with huge grins on their faces. "Thank you," he told them, his voice hoarse. "Thank y'all for what you did." He swayed and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Bones!" Jim caught him as McCoy collapsed against him, unconscious. "Spock! Help me." Jim held the doctor tight against his chest, taking his full weight, preventing him from hitting the filthy floor.

Spock took the doctor's dead weight off of Jim. He picked him up effortlessly, carried him out into the breaking dawn, and set him down on a patch of soft grass cradling him against his chest. Everyone followed him and Jim knelt by McCoy, anxiously looking down at his flushed face.

Uhura placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Giotto is on his way with the shuttle, Jim. Dr. M'Benga and Chapel are with him. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Uhura," said Jim, feeling McCoy's forehead. "He's got a very high fever." He looked up at Spock's concerned frown. "We'll leave him here until the shuttle comes, I don't want to move him; would someone please find me a blanket." One of the crewmen brought one and Jim covered him.

Jim looked worriedly down at the unconscious McCoy, "Scotty, I don't want to move Bones or the Sansoran woman until Dr. M'Benga takes a look at them. We might do more harm than good if we move them. I'm worried about Bones' back injury and this high fever."

"Aye, Captain." Mr. Scott turned to address the crew. "All right, lads. Let's get all our gear packed up and then I want all of you tae get some rest, eat a good meal, and relax. I'll have Mr. DeSalle beam you up to the ship so you can do that. You've done some great work here this night. Thanks tae all of you, the doctor and the Sansoran woman will be all right."

Jim stood up to address his crew. "Thank you; you've saved two lives tonight. You should be very proud of yourselves. I know I am. Now go get some rest, everyone. Dismissed."

"Captain, after everyone is gone, I would like tae have Chekov, who's on bridge duty this day, phaser this house tae the ground. We don't want anyone going in it, 'it's not safe. I fear it may collapse if there are more after shocks."

"Good idea. As soon as we get the Sansoran woman out, I'll give the order, Scotty."

"I'll go sit inside with her, Jim," said Uhura. "She shouldn't be alone in there."

Spock knelt beside Jim. "Captain, as soon as the shuttle arrives, we will transport both patients to the field hospital for initial treatment. If necessary, after Dr. McCoy is stabilized, we can transport him to Sick Bay. I have notified _Enterprise_ to be prepared for such an eventuality." His dark worried gaze met Jim's. "His prolonged unconsciousness is not normal," he said softly.

Jim nodded, not taking his eyes off Bones, as he waited impatiently for the shuttle. It was worrying that Bones hadn't regained consciousness. He gripped Bones' hand, but it was lax in his own, the feverish heat of it warming his own cold one. McCoy didn't look good; his usual healthy complexion was flushed, and even unconscious, his face was drawn tight with pain. Jim thought there was something very wrong seeing Bones like that. The doctor seldom got sick; in fact, Jim couldn't remember him ever being sick in all his time serving as CMO; he never even caught a cold. He'd been injured a few times on away missions, but never had it been severe enough to take him out of commission from his never ending duties as CMO. It was always someone else who needed healing on board ship, never McCoy; and in Jim's world view that was the way it should be.

He looked up to see the shuttle landing and M'Benga and Chapel spring out of the hatch carrying stretchers and medical supplies. Still kneeling, Jim looked up at M'Benga. "Uhura is inside with the Sansoran woman, Bones said she's in pretty bad shape, Geoffrey." He looked down at his unconscious friend. "He just suddenly collapsed, his fever is pretty high," he said anxiously.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of both of them, Captain." M'Benga whirred his medical scanner down McCoy's body. "He has pneumonia, that's why his fever is so high. He must have swallowed a lot of fine dust particles and they've lodged in his lungs. He's also been in a dark, damp place, with not nearly enough fresh air." He then clicked a button and the hover stretcher opened and hovered low to the ground next to McCoy. "Let's get him on the stretcher and in the shuttle and I'll start his meds. We'll get a strong antibiotic started, specific for pneumonia; we need to get that high fever down first thing."

"Be careful of his back, Spock," Jim told him as Spock leaned down again, to pick up McCoy and place him on the stretcher. M'Benga pressed another button and the stretcher lifted. Chapel covered him with a light blanket and walked beside the stretcher back to the shuttle.

"I'll get Dr. McCoy strapped in and started on his meds, Doctor," Chapel said.

"I'll show you where the Sansoran woman is, Geoffrey. We'll have to be very careful in lifting her. She's in pretty bad shape."

Jim led the doctor through the dark gloomy hole to the corner where Uhura was crouched next to the woman. Once more Dr. M'Benga got out his medical scanner and ran it over the woman. He shook his head at the readings. "Leonard's correct; she's in bad shape, Captain. She'll need surgery as soon as we get her to the hospital. We'll have to lift her to get her on the stretcher. I wish we had a stasis field generator to immobilize her, though."

Spock knelt. "I will assist, Dr. M'Benga. If you will lower the hover stretcher as close to ground level as possible, I will endeavor to put her on it. Captain, Lieutenant, if you would hold her head, neck and legs immobile as I transfer her, I think I can move her without jarring her body."

The transfer to the stretcher was done with minimal movement of the patient and M'Benga escorted the stretcher back to the shuttle. Jim followed behind. "I'm going with Bones on the shuttle, Spock. Have De Salle beam everyone back to the ship or to the main rescue site. I'll wait for you at the hospital. Uhura, would you please let Matarras and Selia know about Bones?"

"I'll do it right away, Jim. We'll see you back at the hospital."

The shuttle landed on what was left of the grassy verge next to the now complete field hospital. M'Benga had commed ahead and four _Enterprise_ med techs from the ship came out, boarded the shuttle, and took charge of the stretchers. With Jim, Chapel and M'Benga following close behind, two of them took Bones' stretcher into the field hospital, and the other two took the woman to the Sansoran hospital. After speaking with Dr. Tomalin, Dr. M'Benga had concurred that she should go immediately into surgery.

The two med techs took Bones into a cubicle and transferred him to a bio bed. "Captain, I have to examine Dr. McCoy and get him stabilized," M'Benga told Jim. "Nurse Chapel, please escort the Captain to the waiting area."

"Now wait just a minute," Jim said angrily. "Why can't I stay here with Bones?" He cast a forlorn look at the still unconscious McCoy. "I need to stay here."

"This is going to take a while, Captain, so you might as well get comfortable. I'll come to you with an update as soon as I know more. Nurse Chapel?"

"Please come this way, Sir." Chapel stood in front of him, kind but implacable, waiting for him to move.

Jim sighed, acknowledging defeat. "Very well, Doctor, but I want an update as soon as possible."

"Of course, Captain."

Nurse Chapel led him to a small waiting area. "Would you like coffee or water, Captain?"

"No thank you, Nurse Chapel. All I want is to know is how Dr. McCoy is doing."

"I know, Sir. As soon as we know, you'll know also. We're all worried about him." She left him with a tight smile, Jim belatedly remembering that McCoy was her boss and that she was devoted to him.

There were three Sansorans in the waiting area. Jim nodded to them politely, but sat away from them to discourage conversation. He took out his padd and began to work on his reports hoping to distract himself and rein in his raging impatience and anxiety; he looked up when he heard approaching footsteps. Spock, Uhura and Giotto walked over to him. Uhura eyed him with worried eyes, but said nothing as she sat next to him.

"Spock cleared his throat. "Captain, is there any news about Dr. McCoy's condition?"

Jim sighed in frustration. "Nothing yet, Spock. M'Benga and Chapel said I'd know as soon as they did." He checked his chronometer. "It's been 35 minutes…. if one of them doesn't come out soon, I'm going back there to find out what the hell is going on."

"Jim…." Spock looked at the determined face in front of him and said nothing more. There were just some battles not worth fighting, and this was one of them.

They sat in silence. Jim tired of sitting got up and began to pace. Back and forth, back and forth; his boots loud in the quiet waiting room.

"Captain."

Jim turned. M'Benga was there. "How is he?"

M'Benga looked down at his padd and sighed tiredly. "Dr. McCoy has regained consciousness, but he's in worse shape than I first thought. He had more than one back compression fracture. He also had head, neck and back lacerations from everything that fell on him and he had pieces of debris embedded in his back, one was embedded pretty deeply. There was no way he could have removed those himself even if he'd been aware they were there. Apparently, he took the brunt of the falling debris by throwing himself on top of the woman. He was very dehydrated both from the high fever and from the fact that he denied himself water. He told us that he drank very little water; he was afraid he'd run out and the Sansoran woman needed it more. I'm giving him intravenous fluids and electrolytes."

Jim swallowed hard, "Oh, Bones…."

M'Benga nodded somberly. "He does have double pneumonia, probably from inhaling the fine dust particles. The antibiotics he took were general, and not specific for dust pneumonia, but they did prevent it from getting worse. The ones I'm giving him now are specific. When they start working, they'll help with the high fever, the chest pain, and his breathing difficulty. The compression fractures are causing him a lot of pain also, much more than he admitted to. Again, he didn't want to run out of pain medication for the woman so he skimped on it for himself. I've started the osteo regenerator on the two fractures, so he's lying on his side. I also have to work on the puncture wounds with the dermal regenerator, but I have to wait for the regeneration of the fractures first. At this point I'm more worried about the pneumonia. He's on extra oxygen and on strong pain meds. Nurse Chapel is also giving him breathing treatments every hour."

Jim's worried eyes never left M'Benga's. "He's going to be all right, though, isn't he?"

"Yes, Captain. It's going to take a little longer than I'd hoped. We'll keep him here at least 24 hours, and then we'll see. As I said, the pneumonia is what concerns me right now. Once the antibiotics begin to work, I'm hoping he'll improve rapidly."

Jim drew in a deep breath of relief. "I'd like to see him doctor." Jim needed a shower, a change of clothes and a nap, but he needed to see Bones more; he wouldn't rest easy until then.

"Of course, Captain. Just don't tire him out, and don't let him talk too much, breathing is difficult for him right now." M'Benga looked over to the rest of the crew. "If you want to visit him, come back this afternoon. He'll be much more alert and feeling better."

"Then we'll be back later this afternoon, Doctor," Uhura said. "I think we could all use a shower, a nap and some food. Captain, the house is empty, so we'll meet you back there."

Jim nodded. "I'll be there is a little while. Spock, please make sure that Mr. Scott gets some down time. I don't think he's had any since yesterday. Tell him to put someone else in charge of the rescue sites. That's an order."

"I will see to it, Captain. Please give Dr. McCoy our regards, and inform him that we will see him this afternoon."

Before seeing Bones, Jim brushed at his hair and face; dust flew everywhere. He did the same with his black pants with results that made him sneeze. His gold shirt was still in pretty good shape since he'd put the khaki one over it. He made himself as presentable as possible so Bones wouldn't worry, then plastered a fake bright smile on his face as he walked into the cubicle.

Bones was lying on his side, eyes closed, breathing heavily. He had an oxygen cannula in his nose. His color was better; the hectic flush gone from his cheeks. Jim pulled out a chair and sat so he was at eye level. "Hey, Bones," he said softly. McCoy's eyelids fluttered. "Bones, it's Jim."

The blue eyes, blurry with pain and meds opened. "Um," Bones said.

Jim smiled. "Hi, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Hey, Jimmy…." McCoy cleared his throat and licked his dry lips. "Water?"

Jim looked over to Chapel who was sitting a discreet distance away, and she nodded. He got the cup and straw from the bedside table and placed it in Bones' mouth. He watched as McCoy closed his eyes again and drank thirstily. "Not too fast, Bones."

McCoy sighed. "Thanks, Jim." He shifted restlessly in the bed. "I want to turn over," he told Jim grumpily, "but Chapel here says I cain't until the regenerator beeps."

Jim smiled again. It was good to hear the grumpy McCoy again. "Yeah, if I were you, I wouldn't cross Chapel, Bones. She knows where you live. So how are you feeling?" He felt McCoy's forehead, it was much cooler now.

"Just peachy, Jim, I'll be good as new by tomorrow. I need to get back to work, lots of injured folks waiting for help." McCoy, frowned, feeling as cross as a wet cat; it was not good just lying here helpless, useless, and sideways on the bio bed.

"Liar. You're not peachy and you're not going back to work until M'Benga clears you. I don't want to hear that you're a bad patient, so just calm down and let your body heal,"

"You mean like my Captain usually does?"

Jim grinned." Exactly." The grin slipped off his face; the hazel eyes looking desolate. "You scared me, Bones. You disappeared into thin air and we couldn't find you. I'm supposed to know where my CMO is at all times."

"I'm sorry I worried you and everybody. Shit just happened after I got in that house." He shuddered. "It was like a tomb in there, Jim, dark, damp and lonely."

Jim patted him gently, consolingly. "You're safe now; that's the important thing. Hey," he said cheerfully, "you're going to have visitors this afternoon, Uhura, Giotto and Spock. Everyone was worried about you, Bones. Even Spock was 'concerned.'"

McCoy's eyes widened. "Really? Spock was worried about me? Isn't that illogical?"

"Yeah, I think that you actually gave our resident Vulcan a turn."

"You mean that he actually felt a warm human emotion like worry?"

"I think he really did," smiled Jim.

"Well, then," said McCoy yawning. "It's almost worth spendin' a day and night in that tomb and gettin' injured just for that."

"No." said Jim, voice very definite. "It's not. Your Captain sure as hell didn't like it, so let's not go through that ever again."

"I'll do my best, Captain, Sir." McCoy yawned again and his eyes closed.

"Captain, I think it's time Doctor McCoy got some more rest. The pain medicine makes him sleepy and tired." She looked at the bio bed monitors. "In fact, he's already asleep."

Jim rose from the chair. "That's good, he needs to rest. We'll all be back after lunch. Take good care of him, Nurse Chapel."

"We will, Captain. You get some rest too, you've been up all night."

Back at the house Spock, Giotto and Uhura had already showered and put on fresh uniforms. Giotto was at the stove fixing breakfast for everyone.

"How is Leonard, Jim?" Uhura asked as he walked in.

"He's doing better, I left him asleep. I told him you'd visit this afternoon. I think he's looking forward to it." He sniffed at the cooking food. "I really need to shower, you go ahead and eat, don't wait for me; I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Captain, there is a fresh uniform waiting for you. I took the liberty of having one beamed down for you."

"Thanks, Spock." Jim stripped and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good as he stretched tired muscles and watched the rivulets of dirt going down the drain. He was very tired. After a good breakfast all of them needed a long nap. He got out of the shower, dried himself off and dressed quickly. Breakfast was waiting for him in the kitchen and he ate hungrily. "I'm going down for the count," he told everyone. "Don't wait for me to go visit Bones. I'll join you when I wake up. I'll nap on the couch, so I won't wake anyone," he said. "I still have to make comm calls to Ma and to the ship."

After assuring his worried mother that Bones was all right, and checking in with the ship, he stretched out on the sofa and was asleep in an instant. He awoke like he always did, wide awake and alert. He checked his chronometer; he had slept for three hours. He stood, stretched, and went to wash his face and comb his hair, then walked out of the house to the field hospital. M'Benga and Chapel were sitting in the intake area, filling out patient charts.

"Good afternoon, Captain. You look rested," said M'Benga. He nodded to McCoy's cubicle. "The crew is in there. Doctor McCoy is much better; the osteo regenerator did its work. I also removed the embedded debris. The dermal regenerator healed the wounds so he's sitting up and he ate well at noon. The pneumonia seems to be responding to the antibiotics, but we'll keep him here until tomorrow."

Jim nodded, relieved. "That's good to hear," he said and walked into McCoy's cubicle.

Spock, Giotto and Uhura were standing around the bio bed. "We were just about to leave, Jim," smiled Uhura. "Leonard, we'll come back later."

"Goodbye, Doctor. I am gratified that you are on the road to recovery," Spock said.

"Yeah, me too, Doc. See you later," said Giotto, as they left.

Jim pulled out a chair and looked at Bones. He was indeed looking much better. The hectic flush was gone from his cheeks and the blue eyes were alert and clear. "How was the visit, Bones?"

"I think Spock was actually happy to see me, Jim. He almost cracked a smile when he saw me, and that eyebrow of his kept goin' up and down; made me dizzy. That's practically jumpin' up and down with glee for a Vulcan."

Jim laughed. "Told you that you gave him a turn. He was worried."

McCoy grinned, gratified. "You look better too, Jimmy. Got some rest did you?"

Jim nodded and leaned closer. "You want to talk about it, Bones? Being in that dark hole, alone and injured? That's what Freud, Jung, T'Mock, Solamin, and all the best psychologists and psychiatrists  say you should do."

McCoy took a deep breath. "They ain't from the South, and they ain't Star Fleet. Talkin' is way overrated," he grumbled.

Jim didn't say anything, just waited patiently.

McCoy glanced at him. The hazel eyes looking back at him were warm with affection and understanding. Jim knew him so well. He looked down and began to talk. "It was bad, Jim. You know how I hate being in enclosed places, my claustrophobia kicked in real quick, plus it was dark and I had a badly injured woman on my hands." His usually rock steady hands picked at the blanket nervously. Jim put his own warm hand over them.

"But you did good, Bones. Nobody could have done better. You took care of her, and you also took care of yourself the best you could." He patted the restless hands.

McCoy lifted his eyes. "I was scared, Jim, real scared. But you know what? Underneath the scared part, I never doubted that you'd find me. I was sure you and the hobgoblin wouldn't give up until you found me."

Jim's sunshine smile lit up the room. "You could bet the farm on that one, Bones. I would have torn this planet inside out to find you."


	20. Chapter 20

  
**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 20**

**"A voice is a gift; it should be cherished and used…"**

**Margaret Atwood**

 

The hospital visit to see Bones in the late afternoon by Jim, Uhura, Giotto, and Spock had gone well. Jim had been delighted to see that Bones was breathing much better and the cannula was gone from his nose. Dr. M'Benga had also lowered his pain medication dosage and he was alert when they arrived. Jim noticed that the cornflower blue eyes inspected each one of them carefully to check for fatigue, stress, and anything else that might need fixing. Their Dr. McCoy was back! They were careful not to tire him, so Uhura, Giotto and Spock didn't stay long; Jim stayed behind to chat for a few minutes longer.

"I talked to Ma and Peter, Bones. They're very happy you're doing well and getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Ma says to behave and do what the doctor tells you. She said to tell you "Physician, heal thyself." Jim's eyes lit up mischievously. "When you're back on board ship, she said she'd comm you."

McCoy's fair skin flushed and he shifted uncomfortably on the bio bed. He was very fond of Jim's mother and he adored Peter. He was also well aware that Winona knew him pretty well; that his aversion to following orders from doctors other than himself was not a big secret.

Jim watching him flush, grinned at his discomfiture, but said nothing more. He leaned in and lightly touched the blue hospital gown sleeve. "I'll be going, Bones. It's time for you to get some rest. I'll be here tomorrow mid morning to take you back to the house as soon M'Benga releases you.

"Jim, you don't have to do that. I can manage," McCoy protested. "I know you have a lot to do. Chapel or someone else can take me."

"Nope, I'll be here, Bones. I'm not letting you out of my sight, not after what happened the one time we took our eyes off you and you know how much you hate transporters."

McCoy's breath went out of him in a whoosh of frustration and annoyance. "For Pete's sake, Jim! This was just one time and it's not like it's gonna' happen again! I mean how many times in my life is a house gonna' fall on me! You're behavin' like a mother hen!"

"Yep, I sure am, and will continue to do so," Jim responded cheerfully. "Deal with it and don't be grumpy. I'll be here at 1000 tomorrow."

And with that, McCoy had to be content. He sighed. Sometimes there was no budging Jim once he'd made up his mind and apparently this was one of those times.

As Jim stepped out of the hospital, he stopped suddenly and looked up in wonder. The Sansoran sun was setting in a blaze of lemon, orange and azure glory. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Sometimes the sheer beauty of some of the worlds he visited stopped him in his tracks. He walked on, enthralled at the play of light all around him. When he got back to the house Jim found that Scotty had returned from the ship. He'd put on a fresh uniform and he looked rested as he drink coffee and worked on his padd at the table.

"And how is our good doctor, Captain?"

"He's doing well, Scotty. He'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. I'll bring him back here and he can rest and relax the rest of the day. M'Benga said he could resume light duties the day after."

"That's verry good, Sir. I'm that pleased to hear it. 'Tis sorry I am that I could not go visit him. Now then, Captain, I've got mae report for you here," he said, tapping his padd. "First, Mr. Chekov has leveled the house. That boy is a canny sharp shooter, even from space; there nae anything left of the house but rubble. Dr. McCoy's rescue teams got some sleep and a hot meal back on the ship and they're now at the main rescue site. Also, I have the latest numbers on the rescue operations for you. All teams reported in and Rual compiled the numbers. I think we'll be finished the day after tomorrow. No more bodies have been found today, and the few survivors we found were in good shape. We just have to be sure we dinna overlook any building or house in the epicenter and surrounding areas. We canna' take any chances. We'll do a reconnaissance tomorrow on all the remaining buildings and homes."

"Excellent news, Scotty," said Jim, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "After dinner, Spock and I will beam back to the ship. I have to send a report to Admiral Komack on the status of the rescue operations and see if he has any further orders for us." Jim sighed. He always hated any contact with Komack. The Admiral didn't like him, had never liked him; had made it obvious from the beginning of the five year mission that he resented Jim getting command of the Flagship at such a young age. For the most part, Jim ignored it, did his job, and did it extremely well. Thankfully, he had friends in Fleet, including Admiral Nogura, but Komack was his direct superior, and Jim always felt there was a target on his back when he was dealing with the man.

Spock looked at him knowingly. "I will assist you in preparing the report to send to the Admiral, Captain. We will make it succinct, Sir."

Jim sent him a glance of silent thanks. McCoy's rescue would be embedded with the other rescue statistics from yesterday and sent without names. There was no need to put himself and Bones through the certainty of a Komack insult about one of Jim's officers being so inept that he had a house fall on him. He would spare McCoy that annoyance at least.

"I also need to find out when the Federation disaster support ships will be arriving." Jim moved around the room restlessly. This mission had been much more difficult than anyone at Fleet had anticipated and there were many loose ends still to tie up.

Uhura came in from the bedroom. "Captain, I took the liberty of comming Selia for an update; I knew you'd want to know about the little boy. She, Matarras, Jenny and the child will be here tomorrow morning. She wants to get back to her normal work routine with our meals and the housekeeping. I asked her if they'd found out anything about the child, and she said no. He's too young for school, so he doesn't know how to write his name. He's been playing with Jenny and he seems to communicate by signing, but none of them can figure out what he's saying. I did a little research and there is no such thing as a universal sign language on Sansora. Since he hears perfectly well, it must be signs the mother and child invented between them. Matarras went to the hospital to speak with Dr. Tomalin about the mother; she still hasn't been identified. The good news is that she came through surgery pretty well, but they're keeping her sedated for the time being. Selia did tell the little one that his mother is in the hospital, and that she's all right, that he would see her soon; she said he was very happy to hear that. He ate and slept well and he and Jenny have spent the day playing. Matarras also spoke with Rual, and they checked the survivors' board, but there was nothing posted that matched the description of the little boy or the mother. Matarras is concerned that maybe there is no father, or he's dead or is still missing."

"Captain," Spock said. "It may be that we must all wait until the mother regains consciousness to identify them."

Jim sighed. "It seems so, Spock. Before I left the hospital Bones mentioned that he wanted to examine the child to see if he could do anything about his vocal cords. Maybe he'll be able to do that tomorrow when Selia brings the children here. I hope Bones can do something for him, he's a great little guy, and very brave; we're all in his debt."

After a hurried dinner, Jim and Spock beamed back to the ship to work on Komack's report. It was very late when they finally finished it to their mutual satisfaction. Jim relieved Spock from duty and sent him to his quarters. "It's been a very long day, Spock, get some rest. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Jim."

Jim immediately sent the encrypted report to Fleet headquarters happy that it would be morning before Komack would read it. If Komack wanted to discuss it with him, it would be tomorrow after Jim had a good night's sleep. He showered, got ready for bed, and then sent his mother a quickly worded update about Bones. He got into bed, pulled down his book to read for a few minutes, but the book stayed face down on the bed as he thought through the events of the last two days. Jim was a decisive, intuitive, yet introspective Star Ship Commander. All the Captains of the Line were. As a Captain you had to be able to step back after a mission and analyze it ruthlessly. It was always Jim's custom after the end of a mission to methodically dissect his command decisions as well as his personal behavior. Always, always, he asked himself tough questions; could he have done anything differently, better, faster? Had his thinking been compromised in any way? Had he used his crew and resources appropriately? Had he followed Command protocol, and if not, why not? Had the Prime Directive been protected? Had he listened to his Command crew's suggestions? Had he given appropriate orders for the mission? Had he protected his crew? If some of those questions were difficult to answer, he'd always had Bones and Spock to help him arrive at the answers.

Thinking back on the last couple of days, Jim knew that Bones' disappearance had hit him hard, very hard; but, he thought dispassionately, he'd done pretty well in spite of feeling as if his right arm was missing. He'd maintained rigorous self discipline through all his anxiety and fear; he'd given appropriate orders, followed protocol, and finally, commended his hardworking crew for a job well done. As he assessed and analyzed, he felt satisfied with the steps he'd taken and the things he'd done. He drew in a deep restful breath of thanksgiving that Bones was safely back and on the road to full recovery and then he promptly fell asleep; the book at his side, forgotten.

It was very early the next morning when Jim and Spock beamed back to the house in time for breakfast. The command crew was up and they'd congregated in the kitchen speaking with Matarras and planning their day. Selia was at the stove preparing breakfast and the two children were playing on the floor. As soon as Jim and Spock walked into the kitchen, the children looked up from their game; the little boy smiled and put his arms up to Jim to be carried. Jim bent and picked him up, gave him a hug and ruffled the now clean head of dark curls. The child was looking much better; clean, totally relaxed in Jim's arms, and happy

"Hey, little one." Jim said, smiling into the large, beautiful grey eyes. "You're looking much better." He set the child back down and looked over to Matarras. "Any progress on finding out who he is?"

"No Captain, perhaps today, if his mother is better. Dr. Tomalin said she might wake up this morning."

"I hope so, Matarras. This little one needs his mother."

Selia turned to them. "Please sit down, everyone, breakfast is ready."

"Captain," Scotty said, as they all sat down to Selia's delicious breakfast. "We're all going back tae the main rescue site. I've called Rual, Aadi, Chimera, and Gafna in from their rescue sites for a meeting. They were all on the night shift. I'm going tae give them the time line for our last two days of rescue work and I thought you might like to say a word, Sir."

"Yes, I would Scotty. I got word this morning that the disaster support ships will be here in three days. We'll turn everything over to them. They have a lot more experience than we do in dealing with natural disaster relief and they're prepared to stay until they're no longer needed." He looked at his CE with pride. "Scotty, you've done an exemplary job leading the rescue efforts. There will be a special commendation in your file for this…for all of you," he told his command crew. "I couldn't be prouder of you, but it's nothing more than I expect from the best command crew in the Fleet."

Scotty's face flushed with pleasure at Jim's praise. "Thank ye, Captain. I think that I speak for all of us here, when I say that we were only doing our jobs to the best of our abilities, and that we're happy to be able tae help."

The crew got up, ready to go. "Breakfast was delicious, Selia," Jim told her. "I'll be bringing Doctor McCoy back here to the house mid morning. He has orders from Dr. M'Benga that he's to rest today. He can resume light duties tomorrow. We need to keep an eye on him so he doesn't attempt to do too much. I think he may want to examine our young guest today. Dr. McCoy is anxious to see if there's someway to help him so he'll be able to speak."

Selia gave him a soft smile. "Please do not worry, Captain. You, the children and I will take good care of the doctor."

"Thank you, Selia. I also hope that soon we'll have some good news about the child's mother."

At the rescue site, Scotty gathered everyone together for his update. He explained that the final tally of the dead and injured was not ready yet. There were a few more homes and buildings to check, but the team leaders were in agreement that another couple of days would finish the rescue efforts.

Jim stepped forward. "Star Fleet and the Federation will be sending disaster support ships to help Sansora. With everyone pitching in, it's our hope that your beautiful city will be rebuilt and restored to its former beauty very soon. The ships should arrive in three days, and then _Enterprise_ has to leave."

After speaking privately with the team leaders and reassuring them of the Federation's continued support, Jim left the rescue site and went on to the hospital. M'Benga or Chapel had been able to get another uniform for McCoy and he was dressed and waiting in his cubicle for Jim. "Hey, Bones. I see you're ready to go," Jim said.

"More than ready, Jim. I'm doin' fine, so let's just get outta here."

"Just a minute, Bones. I want to get instructions from Dr. M'Benga or Chapel, and I'm going to make sure you follow them," he told a glowering, impatient McCoy.

"The doctor is in surgery right now, Captain, but here are Dr. McCoy's after care instructions," she told Jim, handing him a padd.

"Thanks, Chapel. I'll make sure he follows orders." He flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

" _Enterprise_ here, Captain," said Palmer.

"Lt. Palmer, patch me through to Mr. De Salle; we're ready for our beam out."

"Aye, Sir."

"Jim!" protested McCoy. "I can walk to the house, it ain't far."

Jim ignored him.

"De Salle here, Captain."

"Lock on to Dr. McCoy and I, Lieutenant, and beam us to the coordinates I left with you; we're ready," Jim told him. The silvery whine of the transporter took them and deposited them outside the house.

Selia was ready for McCoy when they came in. She greeted them smiling and placid, then ushered the doctor gently into the living room. She'd prepared a light snack for him and fresh juice, and in spite of his grumpy protests, she settled McCoy in the living room with minimal fuss, gave him his journal padds and placed a light throw over his legs. Jim stood silently, watching Bones carefully until he was satisfied that he was comfortable, then sat across from him in the armchair.

McCoy looked over at his now relaxed Captain. "Don't you have Captainy things to do instead of sittin' here hoverin' over me like a broody hen?" He scooched back into the soft, comfortable sofa and winced. His back was still very sore.

"Nope. Spock's back on board the ship and has the conn, Scotty's in charge at the main site, Uhura is checking in at the hospitals and Giotto is going from site to site checking the rescue and death tallies. My job, we all agreed, is to sit on you for the rest of the day and make sure you rest." Jim smiled sunnily at him, waving M'Benga's discharge orders padd; the mega watt smile was triumphant. McCoy glowered at him, blue eyes irritated, but the sunny smile on Jim's face never wavered and he remained unfazed by McCoy's frown.

The children came in quietly with Selia; she was carrying games for them to play on the floor. "I will prepare lunch for everyone, Doctor, Captain. It will be ready in an hour. After lunch, Doctor McCoy, I think it would be a good idea for you to rest in your room."

"Great idea, Selia. I'll get the doctor settled for a nap in his bedroom after we eat," Jim said, noticing that there was no protest from Bones. It was evident that leaving the hospital and settling in, had tired him.

Peaceful silence descended as the two men read and the children played quietly with Jim looking up now and then to check on McCoy and the children. He noticed that Jenny kept glancing at Bones, her large beautiful eyes anxiously scanning his face until finally she got up from her game and came to stand silently in front of him.

McCoy stopped reading and looked at the beautiful little girl standing in front of him. "What is it, sugar, do you need something?" he asked her. She nodded, smiled shyly at him, stood on her tip toes, put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. McCoy smiled down at her. "Thank you, sweetheart. That kiss will surely make me feel much better," he said patting the curly head. She went back to her game smiling, obviously satisfied, and Jim heard Bones murmur softly, "Jenny kissed me, when we met...."

"What's that Bones?" Jim asked, bemused by what had just happened.

"It's just a poem I learned in school, a very long time ago; we memorized a lot of poetry when I was in school, back in the day when snakes had legs," he said smiling softly at the memory. "I've always liked that little poem a lot."

"How does it go, Bones? Say for me."

McCoy got a far away look in his eyes as he recited softly:

 

" _Jenny kissed me when we met,_

_Jumping from the chair she sat in;_

_Time, you thief, who love to get_

_Sweets into your list, put that in!_

_Say I'm weary, say I'm sad,_

_Say that health and wealth have missed me,_

_Say I'm growing old, but add,_

_Jenny kissed me." **1**_

 

"That's charming, Bones. I didn't know you liked poetry…have you been holding out on me, Bones McCoy?"

"Nah, I just like some of the real old stuff, but I don't usually have the occasion to talk about or recite poetry with you, Jimmy."

"True enough," said Jim, just as Selia came in to tell them lunch was ready.

After lunch, Selia took the children to one of the bedrooms to nap, and Jim got Bones settled in his bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired, Jim. A nap sounds real good right now. Later this afternoon, I'll examine the child and get a handle on his throat and the vocal cord issue. I think, dependin' on what I find, we might be able to help him. I've got a few ideas."

"I hope so, Bones. We owe him a lot. I owe him a lot," he said looking affectionately at him.

Jim's communicator beeped. "Kirk here," he said, sitting down on the other bed.

"Captain," Spock's smooth baritone voice came across loud and clear across the comm.

"What is it, Mr. Spock? Have we heard from Admiral Komack?"

"No, Sir. There is nothing yet from the Admiral. I am afraid, this is much more serious than an irascible Admiral, Captain. Long range sensors indicate there is a Klingon War Bird approaching Sansora."

"Damn it, Spock!" Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd had a hunch they hadn't seen the last of the Klingons when he'd left them across the Klingon/Federation neutral zone. This was one time he wished his hunch had been dead wrong.

* * *

 

**1 James Henry Leigh Hunt**


	21. Chapter 21

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 21**

**"He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot,**

**will be victorious."**

**The Art of War**

**Sun Tzu 500 B.C.**

Jim closed his communicator and looked across to the other bed, scowling. "Klingons." Bones shook his head in disgust. "Cain't say it's a huge surprise, Jim. Guess it was too much to ask that they'd stay on their side of the border."

Jim nodded. "Too much temptation," he said. "Klingons are always swift to see an opportunity, and Krell must have thought we'd be long gone by now; he was surprised to see _Enterprise_ in this sector, and he probably decided to see what it was we were doing around here."

"What are you gonna' do, Jim?"

"I'll have to recall everyone back to the ship; Rual will have to finish the rescue operations with only Sansorans. Do you think Chapel and the techs can handle the field hospital so M'Benga can go back to Sick Bay?"

"M'Benga? Hell, no, Jim. He and Chapel need to stay here. Too many patients injured here. I'll be the one going back to the ship with you. I'll be fine for light duty by tomorrow and I'll make do with some of the other nurses and techs on board if need be. Don't you worry 'bout that. We can handle things in sick Bay." McCoy looked anxiously at Jim, willing him to agree.

"Bones…" Jim opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the stubborn anxious look on McCoy's face, closed it again. He had to have a doctor on board and hopefully there would be no need for more than light duty for Bones for the next couple of days. He knew that Bones was right, Chapel and M'Benga still had a lot of patients to see, and Bones was still not well enough for that kind of intensive work. So for now the ship was the best place for him.

"All right. That's what we'll do. Let me talk to Spock, and we'll start getting the crew back on board. Get your stuff packed while I talk with him." He flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_ "

" _Enterprise_ here, Captain."

"Palmer, have Lt. DeSalle stand by; we have to start beaming the crew back to the ship as quickly as possible. We'll have to use all the transporters again, so tell him to get some help. Mr. Scott will coordinate the crew down here and will let him know when to start transporting them."

"Aye, Sir."

"Let me speak with Mr. Spock"

"Spock here, Captain."

"How far away are the Klingons, Mr. Spock?"

"Best estimate, is they are 14 hours from Sansora, Captain. They appear to be traveling at minimum warp speed."

"Can you tell if it's Krell's ship?"

Negative, Sir. They are still too far away"

"Well, they're not in a hurry then. That's good for us. Spock, notify Lt. Uhura and Lt. Commander Giotto to get back here to pick up their belongings and then coordinate with Mr. Scott to round up the crew and get them back on board. Go to yellow alert. Bones will beam up now, and I'll beam up later with the rest of the crew after I speak with Rual. I owe him the courtesy of explaining why we have to pull our people out."

McCoy, duffle bag in hand, came to stand by Jim ready for beam out. "I said goodbye to Selia, Jenny, and the child, Jim. Told them we'd come back as soon as we can"

Jim nodded. "I'll beam up later, Bones. You go ahead without me. I'm going to the rescue site for a few minutes."

"One to beam up, Mr. Spock," Jim said, and watched Bones disappear. "Spock, keep an eye on Bones. He's not cleared for duty until tomorrow."

"Yes Sir. I'll see to it, even though I am sure the good doctor will raise his voice to the detriment of my ears."

Spock heard Jim chortle before he closed the communicator.

McCoy materialized in the transporter bay to see Spock waiting for him. "Spock, how are you? Gotta say I'm almost happy to see you."

"Dr. McCoy, I too am almost gratified to see you looking in much better health."

McCoy grinned. "Spock, you 'ole so and so. It's good to be back on board. If I haven't said it before, let me say it now. Thanks for all you did in findin' me."

"You are most welcome, Doctor." McCoy thought he saw a gleam of amusement in the dark eyes. "The Captain, the crew, and I could not operate at maximum efficiency if you were absent from your position as Chief Medical Officer."

"Huh," huffed McCoy, unable to think of a good comeback. He glared at Spock and took himself off to his quarters now that both southern honor and southern grumpiness were satisfied. Although he'd never admit it, he was very tired.

Spock's eyes followed the slightly bent figure in blue and reminded himself to check on the doctor before Jim came on board. He definitely was not his usual irascible self yet.

Jim spent an additional hour at the main rescue site. His conversation with Rual had not been easy. He'd had to call on all his formidable diplomatic skills and repeat soothing reassurances that _Enterprise_ was not abandoning them. Telling Rual and the others that they had to leave the earthquake rescue work in order to confront the Klingons had been met with dismay. Jim assured Rual they would return as quickly as possible and that M'Benga, Chapel and the med techs and nurses would stay on Sansora at the field hospital to continue to assist the injured. Jim did his best to explain the rapacious character of Klingon Warriors to a peaceful race that didn't really understand the psychology of the Klingon culture, and also make them understand that _Enterprise_ was on Sansora by order of Star Fleet to assist their new Federation member as well as to protect them from hostiles. Scotty assured Rual and the other Sansorans that most of the rescue work had been completed and that the rest could be accomplished by the Sansoran volunteers.

Jim and Scotty stood by and within the hour DeSalle and his crew had managed to beam all the crew back on board. The Captain and CE were the last to leave the planet. They beamed out looking at the sorrowful faces of Matarras, Rual, and Aadi watching them disappear. It made Jim's heart ache to leave them.

Scotty went on to engineering and Jim took the lift to the bridge. "Keptin on the bridge," announced Chekov. "Good to have you back in the chair, Sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov." Jim looked around. He was happy to see that his entire Alpha bridge crew was back on duty.

"Report, Mr. Spock." Jim pulled down on his gold tunic as he sat in the Captain's chair. Spock handed him the padd with his report and his yeoman handed him a hot cup of coffee. He nodded his thanks and looked at Spock's comprehensive report. "Still pretty far out, I see."

"Yes, Sir, and still traveling at minimum warp," Spock told him. "It really is only cruising speed."

A faint frown furrowed Jim's forehead. "Hmm, maybe taking a metaphorical stroll in the neighborhood and having a look around," he said. "We'll let's give them something to see."

"Mr. Chekov set course to intercept with the Klingon Battle cruiser. We really need to stop and say hello."

"Aye, Sir"

"Mr. Sulu, ahead warp factor 4," Jim ordered. "Go to red alert." The red alert klaxon began blaring and red lights began flashing all through the ship. You could almost hear the crew scurrying throughout the ship reporting for their designated battle stations.

"Warp factor 4, Sir."

Jim toggled his chair comm. "Scotty, how are our engines?"

"Purring like baby kittens,

"Keep them hot, Scotty. We may need more speed at a moment's notice."

"They'll be ready, Captain."

"Mr. Spock, are all weapons online and hot?"

"Yes, Sir. All phasers and photon torpedoes are online and ready."

Jim turned to Sulu at the helm weapons station. "Do you have phaser lock, Mr. Sulu?"

"All phasers locked, Sir."

"Very good. Guess we're as ready as we'll ever be for a drive by. "Mr. Chekov turn off the Klaxon on the bridge and let me know as soon as we can identify the ship. I'm hoping it's Krell's ship and that we don't have to deal with a different Klingon commander."

Jim handed the report padd back to Spock. "Have you seen Dr. McCoy since he came on board, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain. I spoke with him in the transporter room. He is presently resting in his cabin. I must admit, that he was unusually subdued and he appeared tired. I was somewhat surprised that he did not decide to go to Sick Bay and check in with his staff."

"I think his back injury and that fever took a lot out of him. He was probably pretty tired, but didn't want to admit it. I'll go check on him in a few minutes. I hope he's resting," Jim nibbled at his bottom lip worriedly.

"Keptin, I have a visual of the Klingon ship now."

"Put it on the screen, Mr. Chekov."

And there it was. Krell's mighty battle cruiser, easily recognizable and looking just as formidable as the last time they'd confronted it. It was not a pretty ship, not like his own beautiful silver lady; it was too massive and bulky for beauty, but for all that, it was a formidable and intimidating presence because of its size, its huge and obvious 6 disrupter canons, and the two photon tubes on either side.

"Distance to intercept, Mr. Spock?"

"Still far out, Sir. Nine million kilometers, and they're still at minimum cruising speed."

"We'll intercept. Let's keep the ship on red alert. They are in Federation space after all, so they're trespassing. We can't have that, now can we?" The red alert Klaxon began whooping again and the red lights flashed on the bridge. Jim's eyes gleamed with anticipation as he aligned his metaphorical ducks all in a row and prepared to confront the battle cruiser.

The lift door whooshed and McCoy stepped onto the bridge and took his usual spot behind Jim. "What's goin' on, Jim?"

"Bones! Good to see you back on the bridge? Feeling ok?" The hazel eyes looked keenly at McCoy. "Did you get some rest? Doctor M'Benga's orders, Bones."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jim, I rested for a while and I'm fine." He looked at the screen. "Is that the Klingon ship you encountered last time?"

"Yes, that's Krell's battle cruiser. We're on an intercept course. They've ventured into Federation space again; this time it was no accident, no ion storm to blame it on, and we can't have that now can we."

"Guess not," McCoy said. "Someone has to protect all this damn valuable empty space, so it might as well be us," he muttered. "Stupid Klingons."

 _Enterprise_ advanced rapidly toward the battle cruiser. Jim stared at the view screen, thinking. It was odd that the Klingon ship had not increased speed to meet them, although they were close enough now so that Krell couldn't doubt the identity of Jim's ship. It was also odd that the Klingon ship was not cloaked even though they knew they were encroaching in Federation space. And it was passing strange that they were traveling alone and not accompanied by another Klingon vessel.

Jim felt tension in his shoulder and stomach and took note of it. He was very familiar with the feeling; he'd come to rely on it throughout his command. He always appreciated Spock's logic, and always listened to what he had to say, but he remained firmly convinced that all the logic in the world was not as good as solid gut instinct. Something was off here. Klingon commanders invariably behaved in very predictable ways and the Klingon battle cruiser was not behaving as it should. Krell was not commanding as a Klingon commander usually did. He was not posturing, he was not threatening, and he was not being aggressive; in fact, quite the opposite. It was as if he wanted to be sure that Jim knew he was holding back; as if he was trying to get Jim's attention, but at the same time, making sure that Jim knew he was not going to engage in any type of conflict.

"Jim, doesn't it seem that the ship is behavin' kind of weird?"

Jim suppressed a smile. Bingo! Trust Bones to figure it out at the same time as Jim. Bones, who lived by his instincts and his guts nine times out of ten, Bones the behavioral psychologist saw the difference in the Klingon battle parameters, the change in patterned behavior right away. "Yeah, Bones. I agree with you, it's not the normal behavior of a Klingon commander."

He turned to his First Officer. "Spock?"

"I agree it is unusual behavior, Captain. We will approach the Klingon ship in 6 minutes. Perhaps we will have some answers at that time."

They watched the screen as they got closer and closer to the battle cruiser, Jim barely restraining his impatience.

"Distance, Mr. Chekov?"

"Nine thousand kilometers, Captain."

"Full stop, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes Sir, full stop."

"Lt. Uhura, hail the Klingon cruiser, please."

"Yes Sir."

Jim waited until Uhura said, "Commander Krell for you, Captain."

"Put it on the screen please, Lieutenant."

"Commander Krell. This is a surprise. I certainly didn't expect to see you back in Federation space so soon as after we left you on your side of the border?" Jim smiled, the same smile that had gotten him out of many iffy situations with angry Star Fleet Admirals as well as many alien potentates and high priestesses.

"Captain Kirk. It is indeed a pleasure to see you once again. I confess that I hoped you would not be gone from this sector and that it would be you and your _Enterprise_ that we would run into on this side of the Federation Border." Commander Krell bared his teeth in the traditional Klingon smile. "I counted on the fact you would still be on patrol."

McCoy shuddered. If that was a Klingon smile, he hated to think what a scowl looked like. "Jim," McCoy murmured bending a little to Jim's ear. "That bridge looks mighty empty to me."

The Klingon bridge view showed Krell in his commander's chair, but the only other Klingon in sight was a very young Klingon sitting at the helm control.

Jim frowned. He switched off the voice toggle and swiveled his chair as he turned to Spock. "What do you make of this, Spock?"

"I do not know, Captain. Most unusual. Perhaps we should see what the commander has to say. I confess to some curiosity," Spock said, raising one eyebrow.

Jim turned back to the screen. "Commander, why did you hope it would be _Enterprise_ that you ran into out here? I thought we had said a fond farewell at the Klingon Federation border?"

"It was so, Captain, but events are always subject to change, are they not? If I may, I would like to explain. Would it be possible to speak with you in a more secure and private place?"

"One moment please, Commander Krell." Jim swiveled his chair and faced Spock and Bones. "What do you think is going on here?"

"I'm not sure, Jim, but I think it would behoove us to listen to what Krell has to say."

"I concur with the doctor, Captain," said Spock.

Jim turned back to the screen. "Commander, I'll have this transmission piped to my briefing room. Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy will accompany me. The comm there is on a secure channel. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes, Captain, that is agreeable."

Jim got up from his chair, "Mr. Sulu, you have the comm. Uhura, please pipe this transmission to my briefing room, secure channel."

"Yes, Captain."

The three men went to the briefing room and Jim turned on his comm. "Go ahead, Uhura."

Commander Krell's face came on the screen and Jim, McCoy and Spock drew closer to the comm screen. "We're listening, Krell."

Krell seemed to draw into himself as he stood from his chair. They saw him beckon to someone out of camera view. A young Klingon male, a Klingon toddler female child, and a tall Klingon woman came to stand beside him.

"Captain Kirk. This is my family…my mate Sarella, my son Koth, and my daughter Duras. Also with us is my sub commander Kithas. Before I continue with my explanation, I believe it would be helpful to give you some background information about our Klingon culture, our warrior traditions, and our family structure. You already know that Klingons are a proud and tradition bound people. We value honor, combat, and our family lineage above all else. Our nature is highly aggressive and warlike. Like most Klingon males, I followed in the footsteps of my warrior father and my grandparents and entered the military. My family and I served my Emperor proudly for many years. My mate, Sarella, also followed her family warrior tradition and served on board a battle cruiser. She served with great distinction and honor as did I. However, after she became pregnant for a second time, she elected to return to our home on Qo'nos to raise our two children. This was considered eccentric among our people. Most of our women do not do this; they too, are formidable warriors and fully equal in status to male Klingons, and they continue to serve in the military after having their children. They usually hire a surrogate mother or nanny to raise the children. However, Sarella is highly educated and very progressive in her thinking, so she elected to raise our children herself.

It is in the nature of Klingon children to be fierce and aggressive. At a very young age, we begin their training and instruction in hunting and combat skills so as to strengthen their physical prowess and agility. Soon after Koth was born, Sarella began this type of instruction, but it soon became clear to her and to me as well, that Koth was unwilling to be trained in these skills. He voiced his displeasure loudly and often; and was quite vocal about it, even at a very young age. Koth is also highly intelligent and he was quite articulate in his desire to do something other than become a warrior and Sarella soon discovered that he was a prodigy, a true genius as an artist. I do not say this lightly, Captain, although he is my son. I was very disappointed in his decision, so I doubted. I doubted so strongly that I sought opinions about his work from many renowned artists and art dealers on many worlds across the quadrant. I showed Koth's work and asked about its artistic merits as if I had purchased the paintings and did not know the artist. All were astonished at the incomparable beauty and maturity of his art, and they all wanted to purchase what I showed them. I have some of his art here with us, to show you Captain, should you doubt my word."

Jim nodded, still puzzled about where all this was going. "I have no reason to doubt your word, Krell, and I would like to see your son's art work." He looked at Krell, noting the extreme tension in the man, in the set of his shoulders, in the tightness of his jaw. Jim was an expert at body language; how a person moved, held himself, responded to an impulse or a threat. He'd honed this skill, not just experimentally, or theoretically, but through his years of fight training and actual combat. _Something momentous is going on here,_ he thought, and brought his full attention back to the Klingon.

"Thank you, Captain. To continue, it soon became apparent that as the son of two highly esteemed warriors of the Empire, the Generals and the Emperor would not allow Koth to pursue his desire to become an artist, no matter how much of an artistic genius he might be. Sarella and I discussed this many many times for several months. We were torn about what to do with this genius child of ours. After many sleepless nights we concluded that a gift such as Koth's, a one in a million artistic gift such as his, should be nurtured and developed for the enjoyment and edification of millions no matter what the cost to us personally. You must understand that this thinking is highly aberrant in our culture, so we have kept it a secret for the protection of all of us. We decided that he should be allowed to flourish and grow in his artistic genius, no matter what the Emperor or the Empire might dictate. Thus we arrived at a very difficult decision; we would do something no Klingon has ever done before."

At last, Jim thought, we come to the heart of the matter. "What is the difficult decision you arrived at Commander Krell?"

"Captain…" Something in the Klingon's rough voice made Jim's hazel eyes come up to meet the deep hooded black eyes. Across the wide expanse of space between their two ships, Jim read a fierce yet veiled entreaty. "I know you are a man of honor, a true warrior whose word once given can be trusted. Therefore, my family, my sub commander, and I, have come to you to ask for political asylum. We wish to defect from the Klingon Empire and take refuge within your Federation."


	22. Chapter 22

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 22**

**"There, in a black-blue vault she sails along,**

**Followed by multitudes of stars."**

**William Wordsworth**

Jim, Spock, and McCoy were silent for a long minute. Jim looked disbelievingly at the Klingon. "You want to do what?" he asked.

"My family, my sub commander and I wish to defect from the Klingon Empire to one of your Federation worlds, Captain. My mate and I realize this news is shocking; but I can assure you that we have not made this decision lightly, nor quickly. We have thought about and discussed this for the better part of one Klingon year. You must understand that we see no other option for us to insure that our son will escape being conscripted into the military life for which he is ill suited and which he detests."

"Jim." McCoy protested very softly close to Jim's ear. "Be very careful here. How do we even know he's tellin' the truth?"

"Indeed, Captain," Spock agreed. "This request is unprecedented. We must proceed with caution."

"Commander Krell," Jim said. "You must understand that your announcement is being met with a great deal of skepticism. To my knowledge, no Klingon has ever defected from the Klingon Empire."

Krell appeared unfazed. "That is not strictly true, Captain," he said. "What is true is that no Klingon has ever defected successfully. I understand your skepticism about the sincerity of our request. It is no more than I expected. However, there is a way to ascertain that I speak the truth." He looked pointedly at Spock. "I believe your Vulcan First Officer has the capacity for discerning the truth and sincerity of my request. I do not want to rush you, Captain, but soon the Empire will become aware that one of their Battle Cruisers and one of their premier Commanders along with his entire family is missing. The only reason that I was able to do this, is that never before has a Commander decided to abscond with a battle cruiser. My son tells me the proper Terran idiom is "taking it for a joy ride."

 _Good Lord, he stole the battle cruiser! If all this is true, we don't have much time before the Klingons figure out it's gone. It certainly speaks of desperation; but how would you even go about stealing a ship?_ " Jim wondered. "One moment, Commander." Jim turned from the view screen and muted the sound. "Spock…." Jim looked at his XO. He would not ask it of him. It would have to come from Spock.

"Jim!" McCoy protested. "You cain't ask Spock to meld with a Klingon, it might hurt him! Klingons are a very aggressive and dangerous species."

"Technically speaking, Doctor, the Captain has not asked anything of me. However, this does seem the most efficient way of determining the truth of Commander Krell's statement, therefore I am willing to engage in a mind meld with him."

"Spock, would it be dangerous for you?" Jim looked at him, worry reflected in the hazel eyes looking into the dark ones. "I'm not willing to risk it if it is."

"I do not believe so, Sir. I would not need to engage in a deep meld; it will not be necessary. I can ascertain the truth with only a shallow meld. If the Commander is willing, I will do it. Please assure him that his privacy will be respected, that I only seek the truth about the defection. I tend to believe he is sincere, since most beings would not offer to engage in a mind meld if they were trying to hide something. I should also meld with the sub commander as well, Captain. Where the Commander has voiced his desire and intentions, the sub commander has said nothing. We can not take a chance that he may be hiding nefarious intentions."

"Very well, Mr. Spock." Jim sighed. "I'll agree to the mind meld. It's true that according to the UFOP Conventions, you can defect if you can prove that you and your family are oppressed or targeted by a totalitarian regime. The Klingon Empire certainly meets that criteria, so we, as representatives of the Federation, will have to honor Krell's request for asylum if he's telling the truth. We'll then hand the request over to the Federation Diplomatic Corps. Thank God, I won't have to go through Komack for this."

He turned to the glowering McCoy. "Bones, would you please go ask Uhura to find out who the head of the Federation Diplomatic Corps is? I'll have to speak with them directly. This is too sensitive and important to go up the bureaucratic ladder." He smiled grimly. "They're in for a very big surprise."

"All right, Jim, but I don't like this. I don't like it a'tall," McCoy grumbled and left the briefing room.

Jim turned back to Krell on the view screen. "Mr. Spock has agreed to perform a mind meld, Commander, if you agree. He will also have to meld with your sub commander. Rest assured that he will respect yours and the sub commander's privacy. He informs me that he will do his best to to ensure that the mind meld will only seek to determine that you're both telling the truth."

Commander Krell looked off screen and then he nodded at Jim. "My sub commander is in agreement, Captain. He has been with me since he was a boy, and he does not wish to leave me."

"Very well, Krell. You will have to beam here to the ship. No weapons of any kind, that includes phasers, ba'leths. daqtaghs, kutluchs, or anything else. Transporter sensors will be set to detect any kind of weapon as you beam in. If you violate this, the whole thing goes south. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Captain. It seems you are very well versed in Klingon weaponry."

"It's required in all the hand to hand combat courses at Fleet Academy. Now then, what we'll do is beam the two of you over in a few minutes. Be aware that I'll have a security force in the transporter room to escort you both while you're on my ship, understood?"

"Understood, Captain."

Jim asked Scotty to man the transporters and to scan for weapons. He and Spock waited as coordinates from the Klingon ship were sent to _Enterprise_ and then the silvery whine of the transporter beam brought the two Klingons on board. The security detail headed by Giotto, moved forward as one and flanked the two men. Krell was carrying a wrapped package in his hands, and he handed it to one of the security men immediately.

"Captain, it is an honor to be aboard your ship. It is famed in song and story," he bowed slightly to Jim.

"Thank you, Commander. We're very proud of her," said Jim meeting courtesy with courtesy.

"This is my First Officer, Mr. Spock." Krell inclined his head to Spock.

"And this is my sub commander, Koress," Krell drew the young Klingon forward. He, like Koth, had obviously been infected with the Qu'Vat virus and like Krell, lacked the cranial ridges and had a more human like appearance. "Koress is a distant kinsman, orphaned as a young child. He grew up within our family unit, and has served me since he was a young boy. He would not be left behind on Kronos, and indeed I fear he would not have been safe if he'd elected to stay, so where we go, he will go." He nodded towards the package he'd handed over to the security officer. "I have brought samples of Koth's art, Captain. You will see for yourself the genius that is my son and why we have done this."

"Of course I'll look at them, but I'm not an art expert, Krell. I've seen great art in many worlds, but my appreciation for it is very subjective. I know what I like, and what is beautiful to my eye. However, I'll have one of my officers look at them, an art historian, someone who is much more knowledgeable than I." He nodded to one of the security officers. "Mr. Nelson, open it up, please."

The officer unwrapped the package. There were four paintings stacked one on top of the other. "Put them against the wall, Nelson, please," Jim said. He flipped open his communicator. "Uhura, please ask Lt. Toriani to come to the transporter room."

While they waited in silence, Jim and Spock stepped closer to the paintings and walked in front of each of them. Jim's immediate reaction was that they were breathtakingly beautiful.

He heard Spock beside him whisper softly. "Astonishing."

"Spock?"

"Captain, these are truly extraordinary." He turned to Krell. "And you say your son is still very young?"

"Yes, Commander. He is 15 of your years."

"Then his talent is truly unique and remarkable and you and your mate are correct in thinking that it must be nurtured and supported at all costs. The universe would be poorer if this young man wasted this talent in military endeavors."

Lt. Toriani came in to the transporter room and stood at attention. "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. I want your expert opinion of the four paintings that are against that wall," Jim said, pointing to the paintings. "I won't tell you anything about them, just tell me what you think of them."

"Yes, Sir." She looked curiously over to the two Klingons flanked by the security team, but turned obediently to the paintings.

She stood in front of each painting and crouched down to see them better. Jim heard her draw in a breath, but she didn't say anything. She just stood and did the same with each of the paintings. Finally, she turned and looked at Jim and Spock.

"They're exquisite, Captain, Mr. Spock. Pure genius as to execution, color and theme. They are truly masterpieces."

"Tell me why you think these paintings are so extraordinary, Lt. Troiani," Spock said.

She was quiet a moment, seemingly marshalling her thoughts. "As you both know, Sirs, art is very subjective, we all like different things. But great art also has common attributes, no matter who the painters are or from what worlds they come from. In my opinion, these paintings were created with passion, with freshness, with a superior technique. This artist has a vision, and he translated his vision to the canvas by using balance, composition, light, and color to move our eyes throughout the painting. He also has a mastery of his medium; these paintings are identifiable as the unique works of this artist. You'll never mistake them for someone else's paintings. Then there is the truly sensual reaction; the best art is a feast for the senses, it will make you catch your breath or break your heart and yet, you'll come back to it again and again. You never tire of great paintings; and these, Sirs, are great paintings."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Troiani, that was very informative." Jim nodded to her. "You're dismissed, and Lieutenant, please keep all this to yourself."

"Of course, Captain." She looked curiously at the Klingons once more and walked out.

McCoy came in to the transporter room, padd in hand. He handed it to Jim. "Uhura got you the information you requested, Jim." He looked at the two Klingons, then spotted the paintings and walked over to them. He gave a soft whistle as he stood there and gazed at them. "These are marvelous, Jim." He turned to Krell. "Your son painted these?"

Krell nodded.

"Amazin'," McCoy said and stepped back to stand beside Jim and Spock.

Jim turned to Spock. "Are you ready, Mr. Spock?"

"I am, Captain."

"Krell?"

"I am prepared, Captain, so is Koress." Krell stepped forward. "Where do you want me, Mr. Spock?"

"If you will just stand beside me, Commander Krell. This will not take long, nor will it be discomforting. Please relax."

Krell came to stand beside Spock and part of the security detail came with him keeping him surrounded; as always, Giotto was taking no chances. Jim watched as Bones hovered over Spock with Krell. Jim knew that Bones was always anxious and dubious about mind melds, Vulcan voodoo, he called it, and would take no chances with Spock's mental health.

Spock reached for Krell's face and put his long fingers gently on the meld points. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," Spock intoned, and his eyes closed as did Krell's. A deathly silence came over the transporter room.

Jim waited anxiously as the minutes ticked by. Finally Spock opened his eyes and Krell did too, both of them looking slightly disoriented. Spock blinked rapidly. "He is telling the truth, Captain. All is as he said."

"You alright, Spock?" McCoy asked him.

"Yes, Doctor. I am fine. There is no need for concern."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mr. Spock. Commander Krell, if you would ask your sub commander to step forward, we'll finish this up."

"Koress, please step forward." He gave the young Klingon a faint reassuring smile. "Do not be concerned, it is nothing, a little disorientation at the end, and that is all."

Koress nodded, took a deep breath and stepped forward. The young Klingon flinched slightly as Spock put his warm fingers on his meld points, but soon relaxed and quieted under Spock's hand. The Vulcan drew back when he finished. "It is as Commander Krell has stated. He did not wish to leave his Commander. He will follow him willingly, even unto death."

Jim looked keenly at Spock. He seemed fine and he gave a slight nod to Bones as the doctor brought out his tricorder to run it over the Vulcan. He looked at the readings. "He's fine, Jim. His readings are the usual weird Vulcan ones."

"Good," Jim said, relieved. He turned to the Klingons. "We'll beam you back to your ship, now Commander. I'll be in touch after I speak with the head of the Federation Diplomatic Corps. They are the ones who will handle your defection. My ship and I can offer you and your family sanctuary for a brief time, but it is out of our hands what happens after that. I'm sure you will be moved to a secure location for your protection and so hell doesn't break loose within the Klingon Empire should this get out. Your identities must be be protected at all cost."

Krell nodded. "Thank you, Captain. I fear we do not have much time before the search for us begins. I would ask you to do all in your power to explain the urgency of our situation to the head of the Diplomatic Corps, so they will expedite matters."

"I'll do my best, Krell." He bent to pick up the paintings to give them back to Krell.

"Please keep these, Captains."

Jim looked aghast. "I couldn't possibly, Commander. These belong to your son and to your family."

"Please, Captain, a small token of good will between one Commander to another," he said.

Jim looked at him, judging the sincerity of his words. He finally nodded. "One then, Commander. I will keep one, and I thank you; I will treasure it." He looked at the four paintings and picked the one he'd fallen in love with the moment he'd seen it; it was a painting of the many star constellations as seen from the Klingon home world.

"That one is my favorite, Captain. It is called "A Multitude of Stars," Krell said. "You have made an excellent choice." He bent and picked up the other three paintings.

Jim nodded to Scotty who was still at the transporter controls and had been silent all this time. "Mr. Scott, please beam the Commander and sub commander back to his ship."

"Aye, Sir." He beckoned for the Klingons to step back to the transporter pad.

"I'll be in touch with you as soon as I get a directive from the Diplomatic Corps, Commander Krell."

Krell nodded and the two Klingons disappeared from sight.

Jim dismissed Giotto and the security contingency after telling them that everything they had heard and seen was considered classified. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Time to get on the horn to speak with... he looked at the name of the head of the diplomatic corps and blinked.

"Mr. Spock, it seems that the head of the Federation Diplomatic Corps is Vulcan. His name is S'oljack, do you know him?"

"I do not, Captain?" Spock's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Perhaps Sarek knows him. I was not aware that a Vulcan had been appointed to that position. It will facilitate matters."

"How so, Spock?" asked McCoy.

"His decision will be swift and logical. We will not have to wait long for our answer."

They went back to Jim's briefing room. "What would be the fastest way to get in touch with S'oljack Spock? I don't want to go through secretaries, assistants, or anyone else. All this must be kept a closely guarded secret."

"I agree Captain. I think that it might be best to go through Sarek. Ambassador Sarek has all the necessary Federation and Star Fleet clearances and as such we may safely entrust him with all that has transpired here. After we give Sarek all the information, he can share it with S'oljack and there will be no difficulty in convincing him of the seriousness of our current situation. S'oljack can then communicate with you on a secure channel and it will eliminate our having to speak with anyone else."

"That's a good idea, Jim. The less people who know, the safer Krell and his family will be; hell the safer we'll all be. Hell hath no fury like a thwarted Klingon Empire," McCoy misquoted grimly.

"We don't want to start a war, that's for sure," Jim said. "Will you speak with your father, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain. I will do it now from my quarters. It will be more private and I will encrypt the transmission."

Sarek and Amanda were presently at the Vulcan quarters in San Francisco and it didn't take long to connect the transmission. "Greeting, Father. How are you and Mother?"

"We are well, my son. Your mother is trying to keep herself busy to pass the time. She has informed me that she misses the companionship of Winona and Peter, as does T'Lane." He paused. "It seems that even Queen Cleo misses the child.  **1**  We must arrange a visit before we return to Vulcan. Now, my son, I must confess to some surprise to hear from you. Is there something wrong?"

"Not precisely, wrong, Father, but something has happened that must be handled with extreme delicacy by the Federation Diplomatic Corps. It is for this reason that we need your assistance." Spock told his father everything that had happened; the Klingons' defection, the family's request for asylum, and Krell stealing the war bird. He explained how the artistic genius talent of Krell's son had provided the impetus behind the parent's decision to defect and lastly he told Sarek about Jim's concern should the Klingon Empire hear of Star Fleet's and the Enterprise's involvement and why Sarek's help was needed to contact S'oljack directly.

Sarek listened intently to Spock's words, nodding thoughtfully now and then. "Yes, Spock. I have known S'oljack for many years. He is somewhat older than I, but as boys, we studied Terran History together with the same tutor. I fully understand why the Captain has to proceed with extreme caution. This situation is quite unprecedented and volatile. I will contact S'oljack immediately; time is of the essence."

"Thank you, Father."

"Tell Captain Kirk that S'ojack will contact him directly on a secure channel. I will make sure he understands the danger should anyone else, be it Klingon or Terran, become aware of the defection. I believe that it would be wise if S'oljack handled this matter personally," Sarek added, his face like granite, "so I will make sure that this will happen."

"I will tell the Captain, Father. Please convey my greetings to Mother. Tell her that I will get in touch after we leave Sansora."

"I will, my son. Convey our greetings to Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura, and of course, Jim. Sarek out."

Spock left his quarters and found Jim and McCoy in the doctor's quarters. Jim looked content; his hazel eyes shone softly. In spite of the Klingon situation, He felt relaxed and happy that he and Bones were again enjoying their nightly ritual of a quiet drink. Jim's painting was leaning against the wall. Spock looked at it again; it was breathtaking.

As Spock entered, McCoy lifted the decanter in a silent inquiry but Spock shook his head. "Captain, I explained the situation to my Father. He agrees that the matter is politically sensitive and urgent and he will contact S'oljack immediately. We must now wait for him to contact you, though I do not believe we will have long to wait. My Father assured me that he will make certain no one else becomes aware of the defection."

"Good, Spock. Thank God for Vulcans in high places," Jim sighed in relief. "I guess that for now we'll just have to sit here and wait."

"Jim have you thought of what we're gonna' do if that S'oljack guy doesn't grant Krell asylum?" McCoy, his gaze worried, looked deeply into the tumbler of sloshing amber liquid.

"I don't think that's a concern, Bones. Krell and his family must be granted asylum; they are legally entitled to it according to The United Federation of Planets Conventions. My biggest concern is how fast will their asylum be granted and where can they be sent that's safe for them."

 

* * *

 

 **1 See " A Gift of Celebration**."


	23. Chapter 23

 

**Chapter 23**

" **In three words I can sum up**

**everything I've learned about life.**

**It goes on."**

**Robert Frost**

 

Beta shift was well underway and they still hadn't heard from S'oljack or Sarek, so Jim, Bones and Spock went on to eat The Mess was full, and Jim was happy to hear the low level contented noise of his happy crew tucking into their dinners. Uhura walked in and came over to join them at the table. "I told Lt. Palmer to notify you immediately if either Ambassador Sarek or anyone from The Diplomatic Corps comms."

"Thanks, Uhura. Somehow I don't think it'll be long before we hear something." Jim frowned down at his salad and continued. "I just hope Krell and his family will be relocated to a safe location and their identities protected. I can't even imagine what it must feel like, to leave your home world and know you'll never see it again." He thought of his beautiful blue planet, how no matter how far he roamed or for how long he was away from Earth, his soul and his psyche were somehow always tethered to it. "They are very courageous, all of them."

"Indeed, Jim. This quiet fortitude is most admirable; but then, Klingons are known for their courage, albeit in an arena of battle. The kind of courage that it takes to forsake the life you've lived for so long, all your friends, other family members, your home, and your career, goes far beyond the courage that is shown in battle." There was silence at the table as everyone contemplated Spock's words.

With dinner over they dispersed to their respective quarters, Jim to his never ending reports and McCoy, to his back log of Sick Bay charts. Jim reminded the doctor that Winona wanted to comm him now that he was back on board the ship, and that it would set her mind at ease if McCoy would call her instead. The doctor promised he'd do so, and that he'd talk to Peter as well. Spock went to check on the Science labs and all their ongoing experiments which he religiously supervised.

The next time Jim looked at his chronometer, it was 2300 hours. He stood and stretched his shoulders and rotated his neck. He felt stiff from bending over his padd working on his reports. His communicator beeped. "Kirk here. What is it Lt. Palmer?"

"Sir, you have a call from the Federation Diplomatic Corps. It's on a secure channel and it's voice encrypted. Shall I pipe it to your quarters or will you take it in the briefing room?"

"Route it here, please, Lieutenant. I'll decode it here."

"Aye, Sir. Routing it now."

Jim punched in his command code for voice decryption and waited patiently for the transmission to begin. The screen lit up to show a Vulcan male, about the same age as Ambassador Sarek, and with a presence just as commanding as Sarek. The Vulcan began to speak. "Captain Kirk. I am S'oljack. I have received a communiqué from Ambassador Sarek apprising me of your situation. The Ambassador is correct; this is a very delicate and sensitive matter. I will personally take charge of the Klingons' request for political asylum. Security must be maintained at all costs. I would like for you to shuttle them to a rendezvous point at a time which I am transmitting to you now." The Vulcan toggled his comm and Jim saw the coordinates flashing on his own screen. "From my ship, the family will be transported to a safe and secure location. For your safety and that of your crew, you will not be told where that will be. In fact, _they_ will not be told until we are well on the way to said location. I will rendezvous with the Enterprise using the Federation Diplomatic Corps ship; it has full warp capability. All further communication between your ship and mine must be for your eyes only and encrypted. Agreed, Captain?" His hooded dark eyes looked at Jim.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you have any questions, Captain Kirk?"

"Yes, I do. I've been thinking about what we should do about the Klingon Battle Cruiser? I don't think it would be prudent or safe for it to be left floating in the neutral zone."

S'oljack thought for a minute. "I think it would be best to destroy the ship after the Klingons are on board _Enterprise_. Make sure there isn't anything left of the ship, no debris that might identify the battle cruiser or an indication about what happened to the Klingons."

"According to Krell, he stole the battle cruiser, so the Klingons will be looking for it."

"Very well, Captain. I'll leave that in your hands. I estimate our ETA is 1400 hours tomorrow. I will be traveling at warp 6. Can you meet that time frame, Captain?"

He looked at the coordinates and the ETA and calculated in his head; he nodded. "We'll be there. I'll bring the Klingons on board tonight and we'll destroy the ship and get on our way."

"Until then, Captain Kirk. S'oljack out."

Jim stood from his seat and toggled the button to the Bridge.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Lt. Palmer, get me Commander Krell. Pipe it here to my quarters and encrypt the communication from both ships."

"Aye, Sir." Jim waited patiently until she said, "Commander Krell for you, Sir," and the Klingon's impassive face came on the screen.

"Commander. I've had word from the Federation Diplomatic Corps. Your request for asylum has been granted. You and your family are to be transferred to the Enterprise and we'll rendezvous with the Diplomatic Ship tomorrow at 1400 hours. You have one hour to gather your belongings to bring with you. Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock and I'll wait for you in the transporter room. I will arrange guest quarters for the five of you. There will be security guards posted at your doors until you are transferred to the Diplomatic Ship. Dr. McCoy will give all of you brief physicals and inoculate you against human virus and pathogens. That's standard medical procedure for any guests. Are these arrangements agreeable to you, Commander?" Jim would tell him about having to destroy his ship once the commander was on board. He found it in his heart to feel sorrow at the demise of the powerful Battle Cruiser, and thought how he would feel if his Enterprise were to undergo that same fate.

The Klingon Commander nodded. "Of course, Captain. I must admit to a feeling of relief that our request for asylum has been granted. We will be ready for transport in one hour. I thank you for your efforts on our behalf, Captain Kirk."

The Captain contacted Giotto and told him to have the security detail report to the main transporter room in an hour and to have two security officers assigned to guard the doors of the three guest quarters assigned to the Klingons. "Frank, I want everything they bring on board to be carefully scanned before being returned to them. That includes all the art work."

"Aye, Sir. I'll see to it."

Jim then commed Sick Bay. "Bones, the Klingons will be coming on board in an hour. We'll need full medicals and inoculations for them. I want you to meet us in the main transporter room along with Spock. You'll have to clear an area of Sick Bay. I don't want them seen by anyone other than you."

"I'll take care of it, and I'll be there in a few minutes. Guess it's a go, then?"

"Yeah. They'll be picked up at 1400 hours tomorrow and taken to an undisclosed location by S'oljack himself." McCoy could hear Jim's sigh over the comm. "I'll be happy when all this is over, Bones. We need to get back to Sansora and finish our original mission there. I'm sure that Dr. M'benga and Nurse Chapel are eager for you to come back."

"Yeah, I do need to get back there. And speaking of Sansora, I've had a message from Dr. Tomalin. The Sansoran woman has regained consciousness, Jim. She told them her name and asked about her little one. Dr. Tomalin assured her he was being well taken care of by Selia and Matarras. I fill you in on the rest of the message later."

Jim's smile was in his voice. "That's great, Bones! Always good to hear some happy news. See you in a bit."

He commed Spock and Scotty and filled them in on the new developments and asked Scotty to meet them in the main transporter room and he collected Spock on the way; in the transporter room where they met Giotto and his security team; McCoy was already there. "Mr. Giotto," Jim beckoned to him and lowered his voice so the rest of the security team would not overhear. "I think it would be best to put the Klingons on Deck 6, the guest quarters. Put Krell and his sub commander in separate rooms, and Krell's wife and children in two other rooms. Just make sure there are no adjoining doors between any of the rooms. It's better if there's no interaction between them until they get on board the Diplomatic ship. I want two security officers at each door. There should be no reason for the Klingons to leave their rooms, but let me know if any one of them asks for any reason." He sighed. "We can't be too careful. This is all unprecedented. I'm pretty sure at in the entire history of Star Fleet, there has never been a Klingon on board any Star Fleet ship."

"Yes, Captain."

"Frank, make sure the security team is reminded that this is a classified mission. I want no gossip or discussion about anything that has transpired here. Also, have the corridors of Deck 6, the area going to Sick Bay, and the lifts cleared until after the Klingons are secured in their quarters. They'll require food tomorrow, breakfast and lunch, so please have the food delivered from the mess to their doors and one of the security officers will take it into their quarters. Tomorrow at 1400 hours we'll have to clear the decks again to have them brought here for transport to the Diplomatic Ship."

Giotto nodded and made notes in his padd.

'Aye, Sir. I'll take care of everything."

The doors hissed and Scotty came into the transporter room. "'Tis almost time, Captain. The transporters are on line and set to scan for weapons."

He looked at his chronometer. As if on cue, his communicator beeped. It was Krell.

"We are ready, Captain Kirk. Each of us has one large bag, and we will also have my son's art work with us. We will give everything to your security officers immediately after transport. Will I be allowed to keep the credits I brought?"

"Yes, of course, Krell. I'm sure you'll need to purchase some things no matter where you are sent."

"What about my ship, Captain? Have you been told anything about the fate of my War Bird?"

The Captain swallowed an internal wince. "I'll speak with you about that once you're safely on board, Commander. Please report to your transporter padd, send me your exact coordinates and Mr. Scott will beam you on board. Kirk out."

"What's gonna' happen to that ship? Did you get orders about that?" McCoy slowly rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, the only indication of his nervousness. Klingons were unpredictable at best, and truly scary at their worst. He was not looking forward to their medical scans even with the security detail escorting them.

"Yeah, Bones. We're going to destroy it...can't leave any sign it ever existed."

McCoy sighed. He knew how attached Commanders got to their ship. "Hard, that...Krell will take it hard."

"It is the logical thing to do, Doctor. It is best if the disappearance of Krell and his family remains a total mystery."

"I know, Spock. It's logical, but it'll be hard on the Commander...not just leaving his home, his crew, and his career, but now his ship too."

Conversation ceased as Scotty interrupted. "I have the coordinates now, Captain."

"Energize, Scotty."

The Klingon family beamed on board and Krell, his mate, Koress, his sub commander, and both children immediately handed everything over to the security detail before they stepped off of the transporter pad. Jim noticed that Krell's son, Koth, followed the wrapped package of his paintings with his eyes. Krell's mate stood stoic and still, very close beside her children.

The Captain stepped forward. "Commander, welcome aboard. Everything will be scanned and returned to you shortly; you'll find all your belongings in your quarters when you get there."

He turned to Giotto. "Mr. Giotto, please follow Dr. McCoy and escort everyone to Sick Bay for their medical and then to their quarters. Commander Krell, if you will wait for a moment, there is some important business I have to discuss with you." He waited until Bones, the family and the sub commander were escorted out, then turned to Krell, still flanked by two security officers. "We have the coordinates for the rendezvous. The head of the Federation Diplomatic Corps, a Vulcan named S'oljack, will rendezvous with us and you'll be taken to where ever he deems safe. No one will know the location, Commander, including us. Before that happens, though, I have to destroy your ship. I discussed this with S'oljack and he agreed that it's the safest thing to do. There must be no trace left of the ship, or any clues about your fate. I know this is a hard blow for any commander, but it is in your best interest."

A brief look of pain crossed Krell's face. "I understand, Captain. I only ask that I be able to watch when you do it. She has been a good ship for me. I have been on her since I was a sub commander, she has kept us safe through many battles. However, I am pleased that her end will be an honorable one at the hands of your great ship revered in our home world. I could not wish for a better ending for her."

Jim nodded. It was no more than he would have wished for himself, if it had been _Enterprise_. "My helmsman, Mr. Sulu, is the best shot in the fleet. He will make sure she is completely destroyed. There will be no debris." He paused, "I'll give the order in one hour."

Krell nodded and Jim beckoned for the security detail to escort him to Sick Bay. "Dr. McCoy will meet you there."

Jim flipped open his communicator. "Mr. Sulu?"

"Yes, Captain." Sulu's sleepy voice came back to him.

"Sorry to wake you, Lieutenant, but I have a very delicate job for you. Please meet Mr. Spock and I in the main briefing room."

"Aye, Sir. Be there in ten."

Jim turned to McCoy. "Bones, Giotto and his team will be with the Klingons in Sick Bay. By the time you're finished, Sulu, Spock and I should have the War Bird's target trajectories figured out. Let me know if you find anything that isn't normal after the medical scans."

"Will do," McCoy said, and left the transporter room.

"Let's get this over with Spock." Jim wasn't looking forward to the destruction of a perfectly good ship, no matter who it belonged to.

They met Sulu in Jim's briefing room and sat down around the table. "Mr. Sulu, what I'm about to tell you is considered classified. If any word of this gets out there could be serious consequences."

Sulu nodded. "Of course, Captain. I understand."

He filled in Sulu on all that had transpired with the Klingons, with Spock adding a word now and then. Sulu listened impassively, his dark eyes serious and attentive. "So we have to blow up the Bird of Prey and leave absolutely no evidence that it ever existed," he said, thoughtfully. "Calculations will need to be exact, Sir. We'll need the schematics of the ship, so I can target the warp core. After it blows, we can disintegrate the smaller bits of debris so that nothing is left. We'll have to blast the area with ion particles to cover the remains of our warp signature, but that won't be difficult, and since an ion field passed by here not long ago, it also won't look suspicious."

"Excellent, Mr. Sulu. I want to do this as soon as possible. Let me get Krell here so he can give us the exact location of the warp core. It's going to be a hard thing for him, to watch us destroy his ship."

Sulu's dark eyes were sympathetic. His love for _Enterprise_ was almost as fierce as Jim's and Scotty's; she was the first ship he'd gotten to know intimately. She responded to his every command at the helm, almost before he could input them. He could only imagine how it would hurt if he'd ever have to play a part in destroying her.

Jim contacted Giotto and Krell was brought to the briefing room. Jim introduced Sulu to Krell and explained what was needed; Krell extended his hand for Sulu's padd and drew the exact location of the warp core. He handed the padd back, and Sulu carefully explained what they were going to do; Krell bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I hope it is a clean hit, Mr. Sulu."

"I'll do my best, Commander Krell."

"Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered, "report to the bridge, clear it and the lift of all personnel. Mr. Scott will prepare the phasers and photon torpedoes; Mr. Spock and I will man the essential stations on the bridge while you do the shooting." He turned to Giotto. "Mr. Giotto, please keep our guest here for a few minutes and then escort him to the bridge. Afterward you'll escort him back to his quarters."

Jim and Spock reported to the bridge. Sulu was already working at his station, and the bridge was empty of all personnel. Jim commed Giotto to bring Krell to the bridge. The view screen in front of him showed the giant Klingon War Bird, becalmed and stationary, waiting for its fate, . Sulu worked at his helm station quickly calculating the War Bird's warp core trajectories. At the same time, he was speaking softly to Scotty who was manning the photon torpedoes and phasers. He turned to the Captain. "We're ready, Sir."

Jim looked over to Spock. "Go to yellow alert, Mr. Spock, there might be turbulence from the blast." The yellow lights began flashing throughout the ship.

"Ready, Mr. Sulu?"

"Ready, Sir."

Jim looked briefly at Krell; his back was ramrod straight, his expression stoic. His hazel eyes fixed on the screen, and dark with intent, Jim gave the order. "Fire all weapons

Sulu pressed the phaser and photon torpedo buttons at his station; they watched silently as the Klingon Battle Cruiser bucked and shivered briefly under the onslot of the Enterprise's formidable weapons' array. Suddenly there was a giant flash as the warp core exploded. They watched the ship disintegrate before their eyes, and then Sulu began targeting and destroying the small amount of debris that floated in zero gravity. One by one, Sulu's exact shooting destroyed everything, and soon there was absolutely nothing left of the ship. He spoke into his comm. "Disperse the ion field, Mr. Scott, not a trace should remain," and watched his board to make sure it happened. In a moment he looked up. "It's done, Captain."

Krell spoke softly. "Thank you for letting me watch, Captain." It was obviously beyond him to say more.

Jim too, had no words. He looked at Giotto, who then beckoned to Krell and they left the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, that was fine shooting. They were all clean hits. Hard to watch, though," he sighed. "Thank you, Lieutenant and you're dismissed as soon as the bridge crew returns. Mr. Spock?"

"On their way, Captain," Spock said as the bridge lift doors opened and the bridge crew silently walked in to return to their stations.

Jim rose from the command chair, so Lt. Riley could sit, and he, Spock, and Sulu left the bridge for some much needed rest.

The next day to Jim's relief, Alpha shift was quiet and uneventful. McCoy appeared on the bridge and stood at Jim's shoulder until at 1345, Jim ordered a full stop to wait for the Diplomatic Corps Ship. Once again, Giotto and his crew cleared Deck 6 and the lift, and escorted the Klingons to the transporter room. They stood silent and impassive, waiting for what was to come.

Jim's communicator beeped. It was S'oljack; the Diplomatic Ship had arrived. "I'm sending the coordinates for transport now, Captain." He looked down at his comm and passed it over to Scotty who transferred them into his console. "We're ready, Sir."

Jim and Spock went over to the group. Jim held out his hand in the traditional earth handshake. Krell reached over and shook it with a firm grip. "Thank you, Captain. I am once again in your debt. I doubt this one can or will ever be repaid."

"Goodbye, Commander, and good luck to you and your family. We, all of us, will be looking for your son's art wherever we travel."

The family stepped to the transporter padd; Jim gave the order to energize and they all watched as the Klingons disappeared.

"They are on board," said S'oljack. "You are to be commended for your handling of a very volatile and delicate situation. Goodbye, Captain Kirk. Live long and prosper. S'oljack out."

Jim drew in a breath, startled. A compliment from a Vulcan?

"The ship has gone into warp, Captain," Scotty reported.

Jim felt the tension leave his shoulders. He was incredibly relieved; the Klingon situation was now someone else's responsibility; it had been a moment in history, but no one would ever know. He turned to the waiting crew. "Thank you, everyone; a job well done."

He flipped open his communicator. "Mr. Chekov, plot a course back to Sansora. We have a mission to finish there."

"Aye, Sir," Chekov responded and plotted the course.


	24. Chapter 24

**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 24**

**"If you do a good job for others, you heal yourself at the same time,**

**because a dose of joy is a spiritual cure."**

**Dietrich Bonheoffer**

 

 

The alpha bridge crew finished their regular shift as _Enterprise_ headed back to Sansora. At warp 3 they would arrive at 0600 in the morning. The Beta shift officers walked into the bridge and after handing over the con to their reliefs, Jim and Spock walked to the officers mess and met McCoy for dinner. They didn't usually eat in the smaller officer's mess, but tonight they needed private time to talk and debrief about the events of the last two days. It was a relaxed trio who ate and talked throughout the meal. Their conversation about the Klingon family and their eventual fate (which would remain unknown) wound down and soon turned to the continuing rescue mission on Sansora.

McCoy poked at his piece of rubbery buttermilk pie and waved his fork around. "Jim, I've been doing some research on the mute child and I'm sure I can help him. I checked Spock's tricorder scan of the child's throat and he does have a larynx, but for some reason his vocal cords just never developed. I'll be able to implant the bio engineered vocal cords and attach them within the larynx at the top of the trachea. We've already started the bio engineering process. A few sessions of speech therapy and he'll get used to openin' them during inhalation, and closin' them during swallowin' and speakin'. For the most part, it's a simple autonomic reflex anyway. The surgery is a relatively simple procedure; it's been around a long time, since the late 21st century when these types of surgery were pioneered. I'll do the surgery in the Sansoran hospital. Of course, all this hinges on the mother agreein' to the surgery."

"We'll convince her, Bones. We owe that child a lot, finding you and his mama. He's a very special little guy," Jim said. _Things_ _could have ended so much worse_ , thought Jim, looking thankfully at a healthy and healed Bones.

"It would be most illogical for his mother to refuse treatment for him," Spock said. "I am sure she will want what is best for her child."

"She will, Spock, as long as she knows the surgery won't be too traumatic or painful for him and that it'll help him. Dr. Tomalin and I will try our best to assure her of that."

"I'm sure you'll be able to convince her, Bones," Jim assured him.

Jim finished his dessert and put his fork down. "Well, I hate to end our good dinner conversation, but I have to start on my report to Komack on our Sansoran mission. Bones, I'll need the field hospital's final tally with numbers from Dr. M'Benga and Chapel. I'll also need one from Dr. Tomalin. Spock, if you could get together with Scotty and Giotto, I'll need the final numbers of the rescued, injured, and dead, as well as the number of civilian and _Enterprise_ volunteers who helped in the rescue mission. I also need the final report from the Sansoran department heads from Medical, Communications, Defense, and Infrastructure. Fleet and the Federation will need those reports to allocate funds, and the _John Glenn_ relief ship will also need them."

"I'll get those to you as soon as possible, Jim."

"Mr. Scott and I will also send you the updated data, Captain."

Jim rose and put his dinner dishes in the recycler. "Good night, gentlemen, see you in the morning."

McCoy looked up and saw the dark circles under the tired hazel eyes and the lines of fatigue around his mouth. "Damn it, Jim, you need to get some rest. This thing with the Klingons was unprecedented as well as stressful. Fate of the Universe, and all that stuff," he scowled. "Work on those reports if you must, but I'm gonna' be checkin' on you later, so make sure you make it an early night. Understood, Captain?"

"Understood, Doctor. I'll turn in early, Bones, I promise." He stretched his broad shoulders and rolled his neck, and strode out of the mess.

Spock and Bones looked at each other. "I will check on him before I retire, Doctor," Spock told him, "and report to you if he is not asleep."

"See that you do, Spock." McCoy too, put his dishes in the recycler. He had a little more to do on the vocal cord surgery. "Goodnight, Spock. "

"Good night, Doctor."

 _Enterprise_ sailed serenely on to Sansora through an uneventful gamma shift. Promptly at 0600, Jim's comm beeped. He woke as he usually did, fully alert and awake. "Kirk here."

"Captain, we have arrived; Sansora is in sight," reported Lt. Leslie.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Standard parking orbit," Jim responded.

"Aye Sir."

"Notify the shuttle bay to have the _Galileo_ readied for me. I'll need her by 0800. Also, please give Mr. Scott, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura, Mr. Giotto and Mr. Spock a wakeup call. Tell them to meet me for breakfast at 0700"

"Yes, Sir."

Jim showered, dressed, and signed off on a few important reports then joined his command crew already at breakfast in the mess. "Morning, everyone," he said, smiling sunnily at them, sitting down with his breakfast tray. "We'll go to the planet in the shuttle and I'll call a meeting with Governor Rual and the rest of the department heads for a final debrief. The relief ship will be here in a few days, and we need to wrap up our mission." He turned to McCoy. "When do you think you'll be able to do the surgery on the child, Bones?"

"I'm ready, Jim. We just have to get permission from his mother. I want Dr. Tomalin to assist. If there are any more children on Sansora with this same kind of physical abnormality, he'll be able to correct them after assisting in this surgery. It ain't that complicated a procedure."

"Good; that's good, Bones. Maybe Uhura can go with you to visit the mother. Her specialty in speech and communications might be helpful."

"Good idea, Jim. I think havin' Matarras on call just in case, will be helpful too."

"I'll take care of that right now," said Uhura pulling out her comm.

The _Galileo_ was waiting for them in the shuttle bay, and Jim got in the pilot's seat. "I think we'll land in that empty field next to the hospital. The house, the field hospital, the Sansoran hospital, and the rescue site are all close by so the shuttle will be available if we need it."

He and Spock went through the preflight check list and Spock gave the shuttle computer the coordinates. The navigation lights came on as the shuttle bay began its countdown to depressurize. The huge bay doors opened and over the comm came the deck officer's voice. "You're ready for lift off, Captain."

"Thank you, Lt. Hanson'" Jim said, and piloted the shuttle smoothly through the bay doors into the bright Sansoran morning. Jim landed in the grassy area next to the field hospital.

"I'll head on to the Sansoran hospital and speak with Dr. Tomalin and try to get permission for the surgery, Jim. Nyota darlin', are you comin' with me?" Bones stood on the grass and gave a gallant hand to Uhura to help her off the shuttle. "If I get the ok, I might be able to do the surgery this afternoon. I'm thinkin' the sooner the better so I can follow up on the little guy while we're still here."

They all went their separate ways; Jim to meet with Rual, Spock, Giotto, and Scotty to the main rescue site, and McCoy and Uhura to the field hospital. McCoy wanted to check on Chapel and Dr. M'Benga before speaking with Dr. Tomalin and the child's mother.

When they walked through the main doors of the field hospital, McCoy saw that quite a few of the beds were empty. Christine Chapel spotted them at the door, and a big smile crossed her face. "Dr. McCoy! Nyota! It's so good to see you looking so well, Doctor. We've missed you down here." To McCoy's secret gratification, she reached over to give him a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Christine. I'm feelin' fine now. How are things going here?"

"They're going well. Things have really quieted down, Doctor. No new patients since yesterday afternoon, and the few we have left here are doing very well. Dr. M'Benga will release another 4 this morning. He's giving them a last going over right now."

"Good; that's mighty good to hear. I won't bother him right now. We're gonna' go check in with Dr. Tomalin and see about helpin' that little boy who saved me."

"Oh, that's wonderful; if anyone can help him, you'll be the one, Doctor." Her lovely blue eyes looked at him with affection.

"I aim to do all I can, Christine," McCoy told her. "We'll see y'all later."

"From her mouth, to God's ears, Nyota," McCoy said softly as they walked over to the hospital. "I sure hope that mama won't be hard to convince."

'We'll convince her, Leonard; don't worry. A mother always wants what's best for her child."

Dr. Tomalin was in the admitting area updating his charts, when he looked up to see McCoy and Uhura come in. He dropped the pads on the counter and bounded over to McCoy. "Leonard! I'm delighted to see you. You look fully recovered!" He beamed at McCoy and clasped him on the shoulder. "And I'm delighted to see you also, Lt. Uhura. Aadi has been asking when you were returning, and here you are. She will be very happy."

"It will be good to see her, Dr. Tomalin." Uhura smiled at the Sansoran.

McCoy looked around. "It's good to be back, Dr. Tomalin. How were the casualty figures these last 48 hours? The field hospital has already released a lot of their patients."

"We have also, Doctor. In the last 24 hours we have not had any walk ins with earth quake related injuries and we have released a large percentage of our original patients. Our doctors and nurses have resumed their regular schedules, and most of the doctors who came to assist us have returned to their respective towns."

"That's great news; does my heart good to hear it," McCoy said. "How is the Sansoran woman?" McCoy asked, eager to begin the process of winning her over to the surgery idea for her child.

"She is doing very well, Dr. McCoy. Her injuries were severe, but she is young and strong and healing very quickly. Her name is Sarrissa, and the child's name is Jamai. The husband was killed in an accident, so mother and son live alone. She says that her parents live in another province. They have been notified of her injuries and we hope they will arrive soon. She will need assistance when she is released."

"Have you broached the subject with her about the surgery to replace the child's vocal cords?"

"I have, Doctor. She is hesitant, but willing to be convinced if it will help Jamai to speak."

"That's what Nyota and I aim to do. I'd like her permission to perform the surgery as soon as possible. I can get everything I need from the ship, I've even had the ship's Science Department bio engineer the vocal cords. We'll do it this afternoon if she agrees. The procedure is not difficult. The surgery won't even leave a scar and Jamai should be able to vocalize almost immediately afterward. If you're willin' I'd like for you to assist, Dr. Tomalin."

"I'd be honored, Dr. McCoy. You have amazing technology available and I would like to see in use."

"Yes we do, most Federation worlds have this type of advanced bio medical technology available to them, and your world will also. Shall we go in to see her?"

Dr. Tomalin led them to the women's surgical ward and there, lying on the first bed closest to the door, was the woman with whom McCoy had spent some of the most difficult hours of his CMO career. She looked up when they walked in and Dr. Tomalin smiled gently at her as he introduced McCoy and Uhura. Now that she was conscious, McCoy saw that she was quite young, and although not beautiful, she had a striking face. Her bronze coloring veered more toward the golden spectrum, and her eyes were a vivid green with thick curly lashes and dark brows. Her hair was reddish brown, long and swept back from a broad forehead. Even in bed, McCoy could see that, like all Sansorans he had met, she was tall and very slender. Although there were still healing lacerations on her face and neck she looked a hundred times better than when he'd last seen her. He also saw that her long fingers were nervously clutching the bed covers and that the green eyes looking back at him were worried. Well, he would try to take care of that.

"Sarrissa, I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy. Do you know who I am?"

She met the kind blue gaze, nodded. "Yes, you are the doctor that Jamai found and brought to the house. He was outside playing when the earthquake struck and the roof fell. He knew I was inside." Tears came to her eyes and she keened softly. "The ceiling fell over me and I knew immediately that I was badly injured; I thought he was dead," she moaned. "I tried to get up to go to him but I could not. Then I knew no more until I woke up here and Dr. Tomalin told me Jamai was safe. Thank you for helping me Dr. McCoy, and your friends who got us out, and who took care of Jamai."

McCoy took her hand in his, surreptitiously feeling for her pulse. It was strong, but erratic with her agitation. "I'm happy we could help you and Jamai, Sarrissa. I'd like to help him some more if you say it's okay. Did Dr Tomalin tell you what I can do for your child so he will be able to speak?"

Larrissa nodded, but didn't say anything; the brilliant green eyes were filled with aprehension as she looked at them. McCoy caught Uhura's glance and gave her a slight nod.

Uhura stepped closer to the bed. "Sarrissa, I'm Nyota Uhura. I'm also a Star Fleet officer on board the Enterprise and my area of expertise is Communications, Language and Speech. I've met your little boy; he's a beautiful, brave and intelligent child. This surgery will open many doors for him, he'll be able to speak and communicate with everyone not just with you. Dr. McCoy is the best surgeon in Star Fleet; he has assured Dr. Tomalin and I that there is very little risk to Jamai. The recovery will be easy and fast and I want to offer my help after the surgery to teach him to speak." She looked earnestly at the Sansoran woman. "I know you want to do what's best for Jamai; I trust Dr. McCoy with my life, as does everyone on board the ship. Why once he even cured an injured being made of rock, that's how good he is!"1 Uhura paused, slid a side glance to the pink cheeked McCoy, and then said nothing more; neither did McCoy or Dr. Tomalin. The decision had to be Sarrissa's and hers alone.

Sarrissa closed her eyes as if to block out the distraction of their presence while she thought. There was a deep silence in the room; only the beeps and hisses from all the medical equipment in the ward could be heard. Finally she opened her eyes and sighed deeply. "I will agree to the surgery Dr. McCoy, Dr. Tomalin."

"You're absolutely doing the right thing for Jamai, Sarrissa. We'll do it this afternoon," McCoy said.

"So soon?" Sarrissa looked frightened.

"Yes, our ship will be leavin' soon, and I want to monitor Jamai until we leave." He turned to Uhura. "Nyota darlin' will you call Matarras to bring Jamai here?"

She nodded and stepped out into the foyer.

McCoy and Dr Tomalin followed her out and then MCCoy turned to Dr Tomalin. "I'd like to check out the surgical area and I'll have everything I need for the surgery beamed down from the ship."

Matarras arrived with Jamai within the hour and Dr Tomalin took the little boy in to see his mother. There were many indulgent smiles in the ward as they watched the tender reunion between the mother and child. Jamai sat on the side of the bed, his little hands and fingers moving rapidly, his mother's fingers also moving in response as she spoke gently to him.

"Sarrissa please explain to Jamai what is going to happen, I'll tell you what to say," Dr. Tomalin told her.

She nodded.

"Tell him that he will be given a little bit of medicine to drink and that it will make him sleepy. When he wakes up he'll still feel a little sleepy, but you will be there with him." That bit of news made both mother and child smile happily as Sarrissa signed and spoke softly to Jamai.

McCoy came over to the bed with a small glass of fruit juice. Sarrissa took it and gave it to Jamai who drank it down quickly. She drew the child into her lap and he snuggled in close to her. His big grey eyes looked up at her, then his long lashes closed over the bronze rosy cheeks. MCoy patted Sarrissa's hand softly in one last reassurance, and he and Dr. Tomalin disappeared into the surgical ward with the child. Uhura and Matarras pulled up chairs next to the bed and sat down to wait with Sarrissa.

An hour and a half later, McCoy came out of the surgical ward; he was still gowned in his surgical greens. "The surgery was a complete success," he said going to Sarrissa's bed, patting her hand kindly. "Jamai is still asleep, but he should be wakin' up soon. We'll put him in here next to you in a cot. He won't know that he's able to vocalize yet, but Lt. Uhura will be here to help him with his first sounds."

They all gave McCoy huge relieved smiles and he smiled back in response. "I'm gonna' get changed and comm Jim and Spock with the good news."

A nurse wheeled in Jamai's cot and placed it close by his mother' bed. "He will wake very soon," she said, smiling. The little boy slept peacefully, not a mark on him to indicate he'd just had surgery.

The three adults waited patiently and McCoy and Dr. Tomalin came in to join them. Soon Jamai's long lashes fluttered and his big gray eyes opened. He looked around for his mother and she held out her arms. He scrambled to a sitting position and McCoy lifted him and put the child in her lap. The little one leaned his head on her breast looking alert and wide awake.

"Ok, Nyota. Let's try it," McCoy said.

Uhura went to sit on the side of the bed and smiled at Jamai. "Hi, Jamai. My name is Uhura, " she said. "I'm a friend of your mother's and I'm here to teach you how to speak, to talk like all of us. It will be easy, you'll see."

She leaned in, took his small hand in one of her own, and then placed her other warm hand on the side of his throat, waited a few seconds and then raised his small hand and placed it on the side of her own. She pressed his fingers firmly against her skin and hummed softly so he could hear and feel her vocal cords' vibrations. His eyes widened in surprise. She then placed his hand on her lips and said 'mama', pointing to Sarrissa. She put his hand back on the her throat again and said 'mama' again. He cocked his head, his puzzled eyes never leaving her face, so Uhura repeated process once more.

"Jamai, I want you to do what I do, to copy me, okay?" she asked, keeping his fingers on her throat as she spoke so he could feel as well as hear both the vibrations and the sound of her voice

He nodded. For the third time, Uhura placed his tiny hand on the side of her throat and hummed, then she put his on his own throat and raised her eyebrow at him and waited. Jamai nodded, swallowed, and began to hum. His eye lashes fluttered in surprise and excitement at the sound he'd made and his little face lit up with happiness as he hummed again. Uhura grinned, looked him in the eye and brought his fingers to her lips again, then she pointed to Sarrissa and said 'mama', then said it again, 'mama'.

"Now you try it, Jamai." She waited, watching him.

Jamai looked up at his mother, put his fingers on his own lips and silently mouthed the word.

"Let me hear you, Jamai," Uhura told him. "Do it again so we can all hear you."

He nodded and tried again. "Mama", he said. His voice was a little hoarse, but the word was loud and clear. His mother looked at him and tears of joy rained down her face. "Jamai! Jamai! You spoke! Oh my little one, you said mama!" She smiled brilliantly at him through her tears and hugged him tightly.

The entire ward, patients, nurses, visitors, and doctors had been watching them avidly, eyes riveted on Uhura and the child. Now there wasn't a dry eye in the entire ward. McCoy's own eyes prickled with tears; he felt an overwhelming profound sense of satisfaction and thanksgiving. Jamai could speak!

* * *

 

1 **TOS episode "Devil in the Dark"**


	25. Chapter 25

  
**Crumbling Stones and Sliding Sands**

**Chapter 25**

" **Still ending, and beginning still"**

**William Cowper**

**Epilogue**

 

The _John Glenn_ relief ship arrived two days later. Jim greeted Captain Samantha Gagarin, many times great grand daughter of the first and great Terran Russian astronaut, Yuri Gagarin. It was somehow fitting that she was captaining the _John Glenn_ , named for the famed American astronaut. Captain Kirk promised Chekov that he and Captain Gagarin would meet at the Sansoran Mission hand off and Chekhov was beside himself with happiness and anticipation. He'd always said it was Russia who started the impetus to venture into space.

Jim wrapped up his meetings with the Sansoran department heads, received all the final tallies, debriefed his command crew on the mission, and with a sigh of relief sent off his report to Admiral Komack. He was confident that all mission parameters and objectives had been met in spite of the earthquake. His crew and officers had performed admirably in spite of great difficulties and he felt justifiably proud of them.

Apart from the mission success, on a personal note Jim was very happy. Bones was fine, back to his lovable irascible self, and the child, Jamai, had been given a wonderfully bright future thanks to his remarkable CMO. He was also relieved that the Klingon situation had been resolved satisfactorily. All in all it had been a very successful mission.

 _Enterprise_ was scheduled to depart in 48 hours. Their new mission orders were in his ready room and had been sent to all department heads. Stellar Cartography was jumping with glee about their new orders; they were to map a new sector of the Milky Way galaxy, the Delta quadrant, which was located between 12 and 3 o'clock on the great plane of the galaxy. They had already put up a Delta Quadrant star clock face and highlighted the 6 o'clock position bisecting the Sol system where _Enterprise_ was going. Rumor had it that a few renegade and pirate ships had ventured further out there and encountered a new and lethal species called The Borg. It was all terribly exciting and horrifying, and Mr. Spock finally had to step in to tell the cartography department to cease and desist terrifying themselves.

Governor Rual had approached Jim to ask if the Sansorans could host a celebration in honor of the Captain and the command crew. It would only be a small gathering, he told Jim; just the command crew, Dr. M'benga, nurse Chapel, Matarras and Selia and the Sansoran department heads with whom they had worked. It was the least they could do for the _Enterprise_ crew who had helped them so much, he pleaded with Jim, his huge gray eyes begging him to agree.

Jim nodded graciously. "We'd be honored, Rual. It was our job as well as our privilege to help your people. That's part of the honor code of Star Fleet and the Federation, to help those who need us."

"Tomorrow evening, at the house then, Captain? Would that be a suitable place for you and your crew?"

"That sounds fine, Rual. I'll let everyone know. What time should we be there?

"At sunset, 1900 hours, if that's suitable for all of you."

"We'll be there."

Jim walked over to the field hospital to watch its dismantling. Bones, M'Benga, some of the medical techs and Chapel were there packing up the delicate and expensive medical equipment, the linens, and scrubs. Scotty had sent his engineering crew to take down the portable walls, windows, and doors, fold all the beds, tables, and benches, and place them in packing crates, then had them beamed back on board on the ship to holding bay. Soon the field hospital was gone, only the dirt and torn up lawn remained. McCoy came to stand by Jim. "We did some good work here, Jimmy. Casualties would've been a lot worse without your crew helpin' out"

"They're the best, Bones, no question about it, but a lot of the credit goes to you. You organized all the medical stuff, and it all worked flawlessly. Even when you weren't there. That's how good you are; you did some fine work here." Jim smiled affectionately, as McCoy ducked his head, embarrassed by the praise and he said no more.

Spock came up behind them. "Indeed, Doctor. You have given this child a bright future," he said and walked over to speak with Matarras.

Bones' blue eyes widened in shock. "Did that green elf just compliment me, Jim?"

Jim laughed. "Note the date and time, Bones. He sure did. Are you ready for the party tomorrow night?"

"I'm not much for goin' away parties, or any parties really," McCoy grumbled.

"I'm bringing the good bourbon," Jim grinned at him. "It's the one Ma gave me before we left Vulcan. She bought it for us to share."

"Wellll, alright then," McCoy grinned back. "Why didn't you say so, Jim boy, I'll be there with bells on."

It was late afternoon when they all finished and Jim piloted the shuttle back to the ship to spend the night.

After Alpha shift the next evening, Jim met his officers at the transporter pad. They were in their everyday uniforms, no uncomfortable dress uniforms for this evening; he felt everyone had earned the right to leave Sansoran duties and responsibilities behind for their last evening there and just enjoy themselves.

They beamed down to the front of the house to see every light on and the door wide open. The Sansorans had already arrived and to the _Enterprise's_ crew delight, Jenny and Jamai were also present. The two children were playing on the floor in the kitchen. Jim and Bones could hear them chatting happily to each other. Jamai's speech was clear, and he was obviously learning vocabulary by leaps and bounds from Jenny. At the sight of the two children, Bones grinned happily at Jim, his blue eyes shining. Jim grinned back, clasping him on the shoulder, and said softly, "you did some great work there, Dr. McCoy. I'm proud of you.'

From somewhere the sound of a lilting tune was heard, and there was a delicious aroma of something cooking. Uhura and Scotty came over to them, Aadi and Matarras with them drinks in hand. "Here you are, Captain, McCoy, 'tis a bit of the good stuff for ye both," said Scotty handing them glasses of Jim's bourbon."

"Thanks, Scotty. You're an officer and a gentleman," McCoy said. "Is this the Jim Beam bourbon your mother bought you, Jim?"

"Sure is," smiled the Captain.

"Wonderful," said McCoy, sipping contently. "We should all have mothers like yours. A toast to your Ma, Jim." They all raised their glasses, and Bones said, "To Winona, 'A worthy woman... for her price is far above rubies.' "

"To Winona." They all clinked their glasses and Jim smiled his sunshine smile, well pleased at this praise of his Ma.

The crew mingled, laughed and talked and ate the delicious food. Throughout the evening each guest stopped to interact with the two children. Jamai, McCoy was happy to see, spoke easily and well, if a little shyly to every one who spoke to him. He sat down on the sofa and soon found himself with a lapful of Jenny, and Jamai her faithful shadow, sitting by his side. Uhura came to sit too. "You've hit the jackpot, Leonard, with those two here," she smiled and touched Jenny's beautiful hair.

"Sure have, darlin', on all sides," he said gallantly, looking at her lovely face. "Why don't you sing for us, Nyota. I have a yen to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

"I'll be glad to, Leonard," she answered, "if Mr. Spock will accompany me." She glanced up at the tall figure standing beside them. "I brought my lyre with me, thinking I might sing for the children if they were here and there was time." She bent and picked up the case that was on the floor beside her.

"It would be my pleasure, Lieutenant," said Spock, taking out the beautiful instrument and strumming it softly to check the tuning."

At the sound, everyone stopped talking and came over to the sofa. McCoy spoke up. "Lt. Uhura has consented to sing for us. I know y'all will enjoy it a lot. She has a very beautiful voice."

Jim came over and sat on the arm of the sofa and Jamai wiggled over to him. He picked up the child and put him on his lap to listen.

Uhura addressed the group. "I collect songs," she said. "I particularly like what we Earth citizens call folk songs. They are all very old, sometimes dating to before Terrans could read and write. A lot of them have been handed down to the present time by singers, we call bards. Long ago, they were passed on through memorization, but sometimes, someone who was literate would write the lyrics down. This one is particularly beautiful, and is called "Scarborough Fair". Mr. Spock and I have sung it many times on the ship." Spock strummed the introduction, and she began to sing in her beautiful contralto.

_**Scarborough Fair** _

_**"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?** _

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;** _

_**Remember me to the one who lives there,** _

_**For once she was a true love of mine.** _

_**Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,** _

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;** _

_**Without any seam or needlework,** _

_**Then she shall be a true love of mine.** _

_**Tell her to wash it in yonder well,** _

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;** _

_**Where never sprung water or rain ever fell,** _

_**And she shall be a true love of mine.** _

_**Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn,** _

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;** _

**_Which never bore blossom since Adam was born,_ **

**_Then she shall be a true love of mine." 1_ **

 

There was a moment of silent tribute for her and Spock and then everyone clapped. "That was very beautiful, Nyota," said Aadi. "Thank you for singing for us."

The Sansorans loved music, and they crowded around her and Spock to ask questions about Terran music. Uhura was in her element. Jim met Bones' blue eyes and they both smiled. Nothing made Jim happier than to see others acknowledge the competence and expertise of his crew in any area.

The party wound down to a close. The _Enterprise_ crew drew together and said their goodbyes to the sad Sansorans. Chances were they would never see each other again. It was always bitter sweet for Jim and the crew when they parted from beings they had gotten close to on worlds where they had been welcomed. There were so many planets to visit, and they were so far apart, that it was impossible to revisit most, if not all of them.

Hugs were exchanged and Rual presented Jim with a going away gift. It was a holo of all the Sansoran Department heads surrounded by the main site rescue team. Rual had taken it right before the crew had been beamed back on board the ship.

"Thank you, Rual. It's perfect. I'll put it in a central location where all of us can enjoy it. Goodbye to all of you." Jim and the Command crew gave each of the Sansorans the traditional sign of respect, reaching out their hands and raising them to their foreheads and then bowing. The Governor and the department heads did the same and they all bowed again.

Jim spoke softly in his communicator and the _Enterprise_ crew disappeared from Sansora.

                                                                                          **Fin**

* * *

 

**1 "Scarborough Fair" is a traditional English ballad about the Yorkshire town of Scarborough, traced back to about 1670**

 


End file.
